Bella's Cousin
by Jalice223
Summary: Bella's southern cousin comes to visit her, but she has some secrets. Bella not knowing her past, the history of her family, is kept in the dark. Along the way her cousin finds her love. What is this great secret her cousin hides? Pls r&r Em/OC B/Ed
1. Marie Arrival

**Chapter One: Marie's Arrival**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** I've decided to edit the story and see where it goes again. I'm at a standstill with my book at the moment, so I thought some creative fan-fiction writing might alleviate my writer's block. So here's the new and improved 1st chapter to Bella's Cousin.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't sit still in Edward's Volvo's as Alice drove us to the Cullen's house. The large smile I had across my face was hard to get rid of since this morning, and it had nothing to do with the Cullen's. Earlier this morning, I got a call from my cousin, Marie, telling me she's moving here with her father. My uncle, Carson had just moved here and got settled a few weeks ago. He's a doctor like Carlisle, so they'll be working together, though he won't start work until Marie gets here. Marie had said she would be here tomorrow.

I'm going to stay with her this weekend. The guys will be going on a hunting trip that will last the entire weekend, so Alice is driving Edward's Volvo. Alice probably believed I was excited about this weekend, but it was really my cousin. We pulled into the garage and walked toward the house. Alice flew up the stairs and into Jasper's arms when we got to the stairs of the house. I smiled at Edward as he pulled me into his arms and chastely kissed me. We gathered in the living room, while Emmett and Jasper got ready to play a video game.

"What's up with you, Bella?" Jasper asked me with a suspicious expression.

"What do you mean, Jasper?" Alice asked him confused and curiously.

"Bella's too happy. She's not usually this happy about anything, especially knowing she has to spend the entire weekend without Edward, and yet she seems really excited," Jasper explained, raising his eyebrow at me.

Alice's face dropped when she heard this and Jasper began to rub her arm apologetically. I didn't mean to upset Alice. I like to spend time with Alice, but I don't always like her dressing me up and giving me makeovers. I raised my hands in surrender as I prepared to give my explanation.

"Okay...okay...well, my cousin, Marie, is moving here tomorrow to live with her father," I explained to them.

"I didn't know you had a cousin," Esme said with a maternal smile.

"Yes, she's my best friend, almost like my sister," I tell them smiling happily as the fond memories flashed before my eyes.

Alice's face dropped even more when I said that. She believed she was my only best friend, but Marie and I were so close that we were practically sisters growing up. I didn't mean to hurt Alice's feelings, though I would like her and Alice to get to know each. Alice may even love her; they are so much alike. Alice's eyes glazed over and she became excited.

"We have to meet her when she gets here," Alice said excitedly, bouncing in place.

I laughed to myself, remembering how much Marie acted like Alice...the graceful walk, the love for fashion, their peppy personality. I smiled and look at Alice. Marie and Alice could be twins if they were born during the same time period, though Marie does love some of the fashions from the early 1900s.

"What's so funny, love?" Edward asked, smiling down at me.

"Alice and Marie would get along perfectly," I tell him as everyone looks at me confused. "Let's just say having Marie here will be like having two of Alice. She'll make a good shopping partner for you, Alice," I explain to them snickering at everyone's expressions.

"I know," she tells me excitedly bouncing.

Edward looked fearful and so did Emmett. I wanted to laugh at their expression but after experiencing her shopping marathons, I knew how they felt. Jasper just smiled at Alice as she jumped up and down even more. She appeared to be as ecstatic as me now about my cousin's arrival. Rosalie smiled probably thinking of all the shopping they could do. Carlisle and Esme just shook their heads, smiling at their children.

"How much time did you spend with her?" Esme asked.

"When I wasn't with Charlie during my vacation time, I was with her," I told them remembering my last Fourth of July with her. "Man, Texans can really throw a Fourth of July party," I commented.

I remember sitting back with Marie as we watched two of her brothers chase each other around with Roman candle fireworks. I laughed to myself as the images ran through my mind. My mouth watered at the thought of the barbecue we ate: baby back ribs, chicken wings, and briskets.

"Did you say Texan? She's from Texas?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Yes, San Antonio to be exact. It's really hot around there, hotter than Phoenix," I said.

I saw Edward look at Jasper and nod. I could tell Jasper was conversing with him telepathically.

"It's good she's moving here now then. That way you're not in any danger," Edward said as he pulled me closer. "What were laughing about a moment ago, love?"

"I was thinking about the Fourth of July I spent with Marie and her family," I told him and continued when I saw his confused expression. "We were shooting all kinds fireworks off on their property. They own like fifty acres of land. Marie's brothers had bought a large variety of fireworks from Roman candles to fire fountains. Two of Marie's brothers thought it'd be funny to shoot each other with the Roman candles, so Marie and I sat back and laughed at them. We threw occasional firecrackers at them as they ran around. She landed one in Darien's pants and it was funny watching him jumping around trying to get it out of his pants before it combusted," I laughed hysterically.

Everyone laughed with me as they tried to imagine this with me.

"I can't wait to meet your cousin, Bella," Alice said excitedly, as she calmed down.

"She'll be here tomorrow afternoon," I told her smiling.

"Excellent, we can go get her then," Alice yelled excitedly, clapping her hands together. "Bella, can I give you a mani-pedi?" she asked out of the blue.

Since I was in such a good mood, I allowed her to do it, to everyone's surprise. Alice told them not to ruin her fun and dragged me upstairs with her. I chose the colors of dark blue and a scarlet red and Alice did the rest. I listened to her as she planned a shopping trip for her, my cousin, and me. She was just as excited as I was that my cousin was coming here.

That night, I went to sleep in Edward's room alone since the guys had left earlier in the evening. I dreamed of the many celebrations Marie and I had when I would stay; from New Year's Eve to Fourth of July; the many fireworks, music, and everything. I dreamed of the pranks we pulled on each other and on the family; oh, the trouble we got into afterwards. A lot has changed since I've moved to Forks.

I woke up at twelve in the afternoon, giving me an hour and a half to get ready. I walked downstairs into the kitchen where Esme had brunch cooked for me and; after I finished, Alice dragged me away to get ready. I took a quick shower, scrubbing my favorite strawberry shampoo into my hair. Alice curled my hair into ringlets and put light make-up on me. She dressed me in a dress with some French designer's name on it and a pair of flats after I argued with her for ten minutes.

"It's time to go, Bella. I'm going with you and your uncle to get Marie, if that's alright with you," Alice told me, grinning largely.

"It's no problem, Alice. Marie would love to meet you. I told her all about you and she wanted to meet you," I said as we walked out to her Porsche.

We drove to Charlie's house where Uncle Carson and Charlie were on the porch, talking. I saw his black Jeep Wrangler in the driveway next to my truck and Charlie's cruiser. Alice and I got out of her Porsche and walked up to the porch. Charlie smiled at Alice and gave us a hug each and, I turned to Uncle Carson and hugged him also.

"You don't mind if my friend, Alice, tags along to get Marie, do you, Uncle Carson?" I asked him sweetly.

"No, as long as I can drive her awesome car," Uncle Carson commented.

"It's alright, Mr. Swan," Alice smiled amiably.

"Actually, it's Dr. Swan but you can call me, Carson," my uncle told her.

"My dad is a doctor, also, at the local hospital. Takes care of Bella a lot when she falls," Alice commented smirking at me.

I blushed at her comment and started walking to the car. I could hear Uncle Carson chuckling behind me and talking to Alice.

"It's nice to know that someone took up that job," Uncle Carson chortled.

"Seriously, Uncle Carson?" I asked embarrassed.

Alice tossed Uncle Carson the keys and got in the backseat while I got in the passenger seat. Uncle Carson told me about the past Fourth of July celebration that I missed out on because of what happened in Arizona. We laughed when he told us how Marie shot a bottle rocket at her brothers butt, and how he got her back by setting some of her hair on fire with a sparkler.

Uncle Carson pulled into the airport's parking lot, and we walked inside to find Marie at a Starbucks coffee shop. She was drinking a caramel Frappuccino and eating a blueberry cream cheese muffin.

"Hey, Marie, how are you?" I asked her as she turned around on the bar stool.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw and I guess Alice wasn't either. Running across Marie's beautiful face was three scars, almost similar to Emily's only they went across her face. They started at her right temple, crossed over her eye and nose, and ended on her left shoulder. Alice and I gasped at the sight of her scars. She smiled timidly at me with chocolate on her lips. She looked at my outfit up and down and smiled real big before swallowing a bite of her muffin.

"Vous regardez fabuleux dans Louis Vuitton," she said admirable.

So that's what I'm wearing. I smiled at her trying to look like I understood her.

"You didn't understand what I just said, did ya?" Marie asked me, her Southern Belle accent coming out.

"No, what did you say?" I asked confused now.

"She said, 'you look fabulous in Louis Vuitton," Alice told me.

She turned toward Alice and when she saw her, an expression of familiarity and sadness flashed across face, before quickly disappearing. I didn't know what to think...I was just confused by it.

"Très bonne. Parlez-vous français?" Marie said smiling happily. "Je m'appelle Marie. Et vous été?"

"Oui, je m'appelle Alice. Je suis une ami de Bella," Alice replied back.

"Enchanté, I needed a friend to practice my French with. Merci, Alice," Marie said shaking her hand.

"You're welcome, Marie. Do you know any other language?" Alice asked her.

"A little Spanish and Portuguese," Marie said ticking it off on her fingers.

"My brother can help you with Spanish and Portuguese," Alice told her as Marie got her bags.

Marie still had the look like she was thinking. I didn't know she knew some many languages.

"Oh yeah, I know Latin and Italian. Maybe I can practice with my Italian this summer!" Marie exclaimed, smiling.

"Why this summer?" I asked her anxiously as we loaded her stuff into the trunk of Alice's Porsche.

"Oooh, is this a Porsche 911 Turbo?" Marie asked eyeing the car excitedly, forgetting my question.

Marie sometimes does have a short attention span.

"Yep, it's my baby," Alice said smiling proudly.

"I've always wanted to drive one. Can I, Alice?" Marie asked bouncing in place.

What did I say? She acts likes Alice.

"Sure, have fun. You're dad has the keys though," Alice told her.

"Here you go, butterfly," Uncle Carson handed her the keys and Marie hopped in the driver seat.

Once everyone was buckled in, Marie started the car. She looked she was high from the excitement of hearing the engine purr and getting to drive it. Alice and I giggled at her expression.

"Ya'll hold on to somethin' tight," Marie warned us before she hit the gas and we sped out of the parking lot and on to the highway.

Marie was driving like a bat out of hell, pretty much like the Cullens did. How could I forget her speedy driving habit? Uncle Carson was in the front passenger seat giving Marie directions, while Alice and I sat in the back seat.

"So, what did you mean you said you might get to practice your Italian this summer?" I asked her, curiously.

"My school has this trip to Italy every year and I'm goin'," Marie responded, excitedly looking at me through the review mirror.

"Where exactly are you going?" I asked worried.

"Rome, Italy; maybe even Florence, that's where my favorite artists and inventor started out," Marie said smiling big.

"Who are they?" I asked to distract myself.

"Vincent van Gogh and Leonardo da Vinci. My favorite painting is The Starry Night by van Gogh," Marie said.

"I'm glad I remembered that because I have a surprise for you at home," Uncle Carson told her smiling.

"Daddy, you didn't have too. You're still tryin' to get settled," Marie whined.

Marie tolerated presents and surprises a little better than me. If it wasn't her birthday or Christmas, she'll whine about it until she can earn it off or pay it off. Alice gave me a look like she knew Marie's little peeve and Marie reminded her of me. I gave a little laugh and looked at Marie's reflection in the rearview mirror. The scars made me frown and wonder how she could have received those.

Marie pulled into Charlie's driveway and we got out. Marie and Uncle Carson started moving Marie's bags and suitcases into his jeep.

"Marie, you know I could give you a ticket for the way you sped into my driveway like that in a neighborhood like this," Charlie commented with a straight face.

"But Uncle Charlie, how could I resist the power of this sweet baby?" Marie whined with a pout.

Charlie shook his head and laughed at Marie's pouty face. Uncle Carson and Marie hugged me before they left, and Alice and I said bye to Charlie and left for the Cullen's house. Edward and Jasper were waiting for us, and got our doors, almost pulling us out of the car. Edward kissed me then looked to Alice. They were back earlier than I expected them to be.

"Do you not agree, Edward? It had to be a vampire," Alice said out loud so Jasper and I could here.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Jasper asked, holding Alice closer and protective.

"When we saw Marie at the airport, she was sitting on a barstool at a Starbucks coffee shop. She turned around and looked at us. Across her face was three long claw marks," I told Jasper using my hand to show him where the scars were.

"No," Jasper whispered with a scared and worried look on his face.

"What is it?" Alice asked, looking up at her husband anxiously.

Jasper took in a steady breath, pulling Alice closer to him, before replying.

"Let's go back in the house before I explain everything," Jasper said with a worried tone.

Edward picked me up and ran us into the living room, while Alice called a family meeting. Everyone gathered in the living room, looking at Alice intensely.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Carlisle asked as everyone got seated.

Alice explained everything from when we arrived at the airport until we got home. Everyone looked concerned for my cousin. Jasper gazed at everyone after Alice finished.

"The three claw marks on Marie's face are the marks Maria leaves on people she plans to turn when she needs more newborns. But she only leaves it on experienced fighters," Jasper said then looked at me. "Is Marie experienced in any fighting techniques?"

I thought about that a second then remembered the many times I had watched her at her martial art classes. She even took ballet and was the lead in the recitals. Marie once told me that combining all three together could be proven lethal on an opponent.

"Yes, she is experienced in karate and Taek-Won-Do. She's real good at ballet, also-," I said before Emmett cut me off.

"What does ballet have anything to do with it?" Emmett asked confused.

"Trust me, Emmett. I've seen her fight, adding her ballet into it and she has won all her fights. She has left many of them in the hospital and never lost a fight," I told them and looked at the ground.

"We'll have to keep an eye on her and make sure Maria doesn't get near her," Jasper told everyone seriously.

"Why? I doubt that woman would even come up here," Emmett said disbelieving.

"She can and she will if need be, Emmett. Maria could make her do what I did. By what Bella has just told us, Marie is a lot stronger and more experienced than I was. If Maria gets her hands on Bella's cousin, she can do a lot more damage in the South than her and I ever did," Jasper explained to Emmett who was stunned.

"That'd be horrible," Emmett said stunned.

"That's an understatement, Emmett," Jasper said gravely.

"Well, it won't happen, we'll protect her along with you, Bella," Edward declared.

"Let's keep her in the dark though," I said sadly.

I hated to do that but I didn't want to bring Marie into this world. She doesn't need to be involved in something like this. Edward held me close while everyone looked at each other.

"Does Marie like video games? Maybe we can have a few rounds on the PS4," Emmett said, always the one to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yes, Emmett, if she could wrestle with you, she would. She's not afraid to get down and dirty either; she had actually wrestled her oldest brother in the mud," I told him remembering that 4th of July.

Emmett thought about that for a moment then smiled. Everyone laughed at his expression.

"Well, we know she'll get along great with Alice and Emmett," Edward commented, calming down from his laughter.

"She could get along with all of you," I told them and then thought about how much Edward and Marie would get along. "She loves classical things such as music and books like Edward and I do. She loves science and is always excited about learning the newest thing in science. She would have what she says a 'hay-day' with the many books Carlisle has in his office."

"What do you mean by 'hay-day', Bella?" Carlisle asked confused.

"It's a term that Texans use for fun," Jasper explained. "I'm surprised they still use it today."

"Apparently they do. She loves art, also, any form of it is fun for her. She decorated her house in San Antonio and designed the garden that she keeps up with. Her house is decorated with artwork she did from painting to color pencil," I told them and they were all surprised.

"I guess you're right. She would get along with all of us," Carlisle said with a smile.

That reminded me of something Marie said in the car.

"Edward, Marie would like you to help her practice her Portuguese and Spanish," I told him.

"Yeah, and maybe her Italian," Alice added drily, crossing her arms.

"How many languages does this girl know?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"So far, Spanish, which helps where she lives; Portuguese, French, German, and Italian. She's planning on going to Italy this summer," Alice told everyone. "She's going to Rome, so don't freak out," she added before anyone could ask questions.

"So now we have to watch Marie and protect Bella? Don't we already have enough on our hands from Victoria to this rampaging newborn in Seattle?" Rosalie questioned with a sneer.

"Well, look at it this way, Rosalie, we're protecting our family completely," Edward snarled at her.

She looked at him confused as I did. Edward looked at me then to Rosalie.

"We've just had more added to our list because of Maria attacking your cousin," Edward told her, but she still looked confused. "We keep Marie here, Maria won't come here and we don't have to worry about Alice or Jasper getting hurt in some way; though I do agree with that, Alice," Edward finished.

Everyone looked between Edward and Alice curiously. Just like everyone hates their silent conversations, so do I. I gazed at Edward bemused.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Bella; Alice will tell Jasper later," he whispered low enough that no one else could here.

The rest of the night, I told the family about the trouble Marie and I got into because of our pranks and tricks. I also told them more about Marie from her interests to her fascinations. They cracked up when I told them about Marie's strange fascination with vampires which warded off a bunch of potential boyfriends for her and gained her the strangest of friends in school. She didn't care that her friends were strange or crazy because to her, she's the same. She didn't care that she didn't have a boyfriend; from her past record, she had the worst luck when it came to them.

Tomorrow, Edward and I are going to get Marie after she's settled in and bring her to meet the family. I believe she'll get along just fine with the family. I enjoyed the dinner Esme made me and got ready for bed. Edward took me to bed when it was getting late. I went to sleep peacefully with no worries of Victoria or the newborn in Seattle.

**AN:** I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. The first time I wrote this and posted it, I was called a Mary Sue writer for making a character like me. Maybe the changes I made helped. Let me know what y'all think!

Translations: _Vous regardez fabuleux dans_: you look fabulous in..._Très bonne. Parlez-vous français_: Very good. You speak French?..._Je m'appelle Marie. __Et __vous_ _été_: My name is Marie. And you are?... Oui, je m'appelle Alice. Je suis une ami de Bella: Yes, my name is Alice. I am a friend of Bella..._Enchante_: delighted


	2. Meeting the Cullens

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all characters, except Marie, belongs to her.

When I woke up, Edward wasn't next to me. I almost started to panic until he walked out of his closet, buttoning his shirt. I smiled and calmed down. I got out of bed and Alice burst through the bedroom door, hauling me out to Edward's disliking. She dressed me in another French designer and smiled at me.  
>"See if Marie knows this designer," Alice smirked as we walked out of her closet and room.<br>Esme had breakfast on the table by the time I was down the stairs. Edward was already in the living room and joined me in the dining room, at the table. We sat in a comfortable silence as he watched me eat and scrunched nose at the smell. I giggled at his expressions.  
>"Excited about bringing your cousin to meet our family?" Edward asked smiling.<br>"Yes, she'll like everyone. She's a very kind person unless you hurt her family or friends," I told him.  
>"Does she know about what happened a few months ago?" Edward asked worried.<br>I dropped my fork and started coughing on my food. I had forgotten Marie knew about thoughs months of my darkest time. Edward was by my side patting my back gently. Marie hates Edward and knows how to hold a grudge until she's able to unleash her anger on the person. I pushed my plate of half eaten food away and laid my head on the table, no longer hungry. Marie's going to give him a hard time until she believes he has proven he won't hurt me again.  
>"Yes, she does and she's going to give you a hard time," I warned him.<br>Edward's face turned into a grimace and he sat down next to me. Silent tears started running down my cheeks as Edward held me close to him.  
>"I'll do whatever it takes to prove my love for you to her," Edward said smoothing my hair down.<br>"Maybe Alice should take me to get Marie," I told him.  
>"No, I'll take you because I can handle whatever she throws at me," Edward said as he took my plate to the kitchen.<br>He came back and we went to the garage but I caught a glimpse of Alice before we got out the door. She looked sympathetic like she knew what was coming. I tried to smile at her but it probably came out as a grimace. Edward helped me into his Volvo before taking the driver side. We sat in silence while he drove us to Charlie's house.  
>I saw that Marie and Uncle Carson were already here. Edward parked us next to their car and got my door for me. I was afraid of how Marie would react to Edward. We entered the house and heard tslking coming from the kitchen. I took a deep breath to calm down before going into the kitchen. Charlie gave Edward his usual scowl as Marie turned to look at us. Edward was surprised at Marie's scars; they were different than seeing them in Alice's thoughts. Uncle Carson was standing against the counter and tilted his head towards Edward in his southern greeting.<br>"Hey, Bella, Uncle Charlie was just tellin' me 'bout your bff, Jake. I want to meet this kid," Marie said making Edward stiffen.  
>"Trust me, Marie, he doesn't look like a kid," Charlie said, smirking at her.<br>"Sure, Uncle Charlie," Marie said giggling. "By the way, who's he?" Marie added, pointing toward Edward.  
>She gave him a kind smile, the one she gives to every new person she meets. I better say goodbye to that smile because as soon as I introduce them. Edward put his hand out to shake Marie's. Marie took it as Edward opened his mouth to speak.<br>"Hi, Marie, I've heard so much about you. I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend," he introduced.  
>Marie's smile disappeared and was replaced by a disgusted look making her scarred face look awful. She snatched her hand away from Edward's, to Charlie's liking, and turned on me.<br>"I can't believe you, Bella!" she started hollering at me. "After everything he put you through, you took him back! It took me forever to get you to leave your room and it took Jake a while to get you semi-human again. I was worried 'bout you for months. I thought I might lose my favorite and only cousin because of how depressed you were, and you take him back! I hope you gave him hell to get you back. I always told you, you were to forgiving." Marie huffed after she finished hollering.  
>Her face was red and I could see Charlie trying to grab Marie's shoulder but Uncle Carson shook his head, and Charlie backed off. Marie turned on Edward next and pointed her finger at him. She started screaming at him in another language. I didn't think she was that fluent in another language. By the time she finished, Edward looked fearful which was odd considering Marie was human. Charlie was trying to hold back laughter now. I was curious of what she yelled at Edward.<br>"How's Alice, anyways, Bella?" she asked me putting her nice and sweet act on.  
>That was it for Charlie and Uncle Carson. They both bent over in a fit of laughter. I scowled at them as Edward composed himself.<br>"Are you girls ready to go, Alice is waiting back at home?" Edward asked us.  
>"I guess so,"'Marie huffed.<br>This is going to be a long day. As we were leaving Charlie and Uncle Carson started whispering, but I couldn't understand anything. I felt Edward go rigid again probably not liking what they were saying. I looked into Edward's eyes and gave him a small smile; it was the best I could do right now.

(Edward's POV)  
>Marie really hates me but I don't blame her. I did hurt Bella in the worst way possible and can never forgive myself for it. I was surprised when Bella took me back so easily. I thought I would have to earn her trust back and in some ways, I am. Marie has every right to be mad at me. As we were leaving, Charlie and Carson started whispering to low for Bella and Marie to hear. I heard every word they said.<br>"That was very mild for Marie. I'm surprised she didn't kill him right then and there. I've seen her kill many nomad vampires to protect Bella," Charlie said.  
>"She knows Bella loves him and willing to give him the benefit of a doubt. Edward will just have to pass the many tests Marie will set for him," Carson said.<br>"Marie's one witch I've learned not to anger, and I'm her uncle. I know how angry she can get," Charlie shuddered.  
>So he knew this entire time that I was a vampire. That explained why she wasn't scared of me and threatned me so harshly. Hearing her threaten me in fluent Portguese both amazed and scared me. I wonder how many vampires she had killed.<br>I looked over at Bella as I got the door for her. She gave me a small smile and got in the car. Is Bella a witch, too? Has she been hiding something from me? Marie was already in the backseat with her arms crossed and looking away from me.  
>"Does Bella know you're a witch?" I asked Marie in Portguese.<br>"No and I plan to keep it that way until the time is right. You breathe a word of it to her, I'll burn your ass so bad that you won't be able to sit for a month," she respond acidicly in Portuguese.  
>We stayed quiet the rest of the ride. Marie was planning something, some form of payback. I would take it and earn her respect and show her how much I love Bella. I will pass the tests that Marie's dad mentioned. I pulled into the garage and saw Alice leaning against her Porsche. She smiled at me and ran to get Marie's door. Marie squealed and pulled Alice into a hug.<br>"Did you guess what Bella's wearing?" Alice asked her.  
>"Not yet, I was busy venting my anger on your brother," Marie told her then looked at Bella's dress. "Jean Pierre's spring collection from last year."<br>"Correct. How do you know all this?" Alice asked pouting.  
>"I took an all year course in fashion design at my previous school," Marie told her, pride showing in her body language.<br>"Let's get inside before anyone gets cold," I told the girls.  
>Alice and Marie talked about French fashion compared to American and both agree that they prefer French. Bella and I listened as they conversed in French all the way into the house. That's when Alice started introducing everyone.<br>"This is my mother and father, Esme and Carlisle," Alice started.  
>Esme covered her mouth and held on to Carlisle when she saw the scars across Marie's face. Marie played it off and smiled at them.<br>"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Cullen," Marie greeted politely.  
>"Call me Esme, sweetie," Esme said.<br>"Don't worry about being formal, you can call me Carlisle," carlisle told her.  
>Marie had her sweet smile on. I smirked remembering that smile just minutes ago.<br>"Is it alright if I call you Ms. Esme? Where I come from, I was rsised to show respect," Marie told Esme.  
>Esme nodded, smiling, before Alice dragged her away to meet Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Esme left soon after to buy some gardening supplies and Carlisle left for work. Marie and Emmett started joking around, and she told him about her older brothers; one in college and the other a graphic designer in New York. She told about how she would mud wrestle them sometimes used their strength against them. Marie told Emmett that would be his biggest weakness as well as his strong point. She allowed Emmett to contemplate that for a while as she took her jacket off to show the frilly dark blue tank top she had on.<br>Everyone saw across the back of her shoulders written in cursive letters 'Southern Rebel' and bellow it, a rebel flag banner. Alice and Jasper were talking to Marie so they didn't notice it. Emmett, Rosalie, and I started snickering as Carlisle and Esme hid theirs with a few coughs. Marie turned around to see if they were alright and ended up showing Alice and Jasper her tatoo. Jasper was surprised at first then started laughing with Alice.  
>"What's so funny?" Marie asked, her southern accent coming out.<br>"Well, nothin' unless you count you showing off your heritage on your shoulder blades," Jasper replied showing off his accent.  
>Marie was surprised at first then smiled at Jasper.<br>"Where are you from 'cause with that accent, I can tell you're not from the north?" Marie asked.  
>"Houston, Texas; how 'bout ya?" Jasper replied.<br>"Awesome, dude. I'm from Houston, too," Marie told him excitedly, putting her fist out for a knuckle pound which Jasper gave back, softly.  
>"Oooh, I have to show you my closet, since you're such a fashionista like moi!" Alice exclaimed.<br>"Okay, sure," Marie replied unsrue.  
>"It's alright, Marie, I won't be hard on you," Alice promised pulling her upstairs.<br>"I'm hanging with Marie next. She said she'd play Burnout Revenge with me," Emmett shouted to Alice.  
>"Yeah, yeah, wait your turn," Alice yelled.<br>"I feel like a toy," Marie whispered.  
>Everyone down here snickered. I took Bella to the piano and started playing her lulaby. That's when we heard an 'oooh' and a groan. I knew what was goin on and snickered. Marie had found one of Jasper's history books on Alice and Jasper's bed. I snickered as Jasper looked at me curiously. I shook my head and put a hand up signalling for him to hold on.<br>Marie came out of the room and to the edge of the banister. She held a book in her hands, already opened. Jasper recognised it as his history of the Civil War and started laughimg with me. Alice came out of the and glared at Jasper for a second.  
>"Can I borrow it Jasper, please? I'll take good care of it," Marie begged, with big brown puppy dog eyes that I recognised as the same Bella sometimes gave me.<br>They both looked alike, mainly getting it from their dads apparently. Alice huffed when Jasper nodded his head and Marie's face lit up even though the scars caused half her face to grimace. Marie opened the book and started walking downstairs as she read. Everyone got worried but I knew she wouldn't miss a step.  
>Once she was down the steps, she walked to the living room and sat in an armchair. Alice came downstair after a while and huffed as she sat down. Emmett went to ask Marie to play video games and she shook her head, already sucked into the book.<br>After she finished the first chapter, she marked the page and put the book on the table. Emmett jumped at her first.  
>"I heard you like vampire movies and book," Emmett comments with a suspicious look on his face.<br>I smiled because everyone forgot about his stash of vampire movies. He found them hilarious and I became curious of how Marie would react.  
>Esme didn't allow those movies but Emmett was able to find a hiding place for them. He would watch them when both Carlisle and Esme were gone. Alice or I would warn him when they were about to be home. Since carlisle was at work and Esme went to look for gardening supplies, Emmett thought it would be great to watch the movies. Alice smiled and whispered to Jasper what was happening. They started laughing as Emmett went upstairs to go get the movies.<br>Marie looked at us confused but Emmett was already down the stairs as Marie opened to her mouth to ask. Everyone gathered in the living room, around the TV, while Emmett put the DVD in. He fastforward through the previews and played the movie. Bella pulled Marie down next to us and Marie didn't like being near me. She moved to sit on the couch with Rosalie amd Emmett.  
>"What are we watchin', Emmett?" Marie asked, gazing at him and Rosalie curiously.<br>I noticed then how she never looks us in the eyes but averted her eyes to other spaces. I wondered why that was but I couldn't ask her. She would ignore me and talk to someone else.  
>"Your such a vampire fan, how about you tell me?" Emmett replied, smirking.<br>"Fine, bet I can guess it," Marie smiled back.  
>"You're on, fifty bucks?" he asked.<br>"You're on," Marie replied, grinning widely.  
>The movie started and a woman was on top of a building, watching for something. Marie watched intently, trying to remember the movie; it was familiar to her. Emmett thought he had her and would win. I looked at Bella and she was watching Marie. She turned her attention back to the screen and she looked as if she recognized it.<br>"Do you the movie, love?" I asked Bella.  
>"It seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it," Bella replied.<br>Everyone glanced at Bella, surprised except Marie. She gazed at Bella with a suspicious expression but decided to change the subject when she saw my eyes on her.  
>"Underworld!" Marie exclaimed and everyone turned to her confused. "Pay up, Emmett. You lost."<br>"Damn it!" Emmett exclaimed as he grabbed is wallet. "I don't have it," he lied.  
>Marie looked at his back pocket. She smirked and looked at Emmett.<br>"Well, that must be a second dick in ya butt then, dude," she told him pointing at his back pocket as everyone cracked up at her joke.  
>Emmett cursed again as he dug his wallet and handed the money over to Marie who folded it up and put it in her pocket. Everyone calmed down and turned back to the movie. Bella's previous comment forgotten.<br>Towards the end of the movie, where the half-breed guy and werewolf were fighting, Bella hid into my side when the half-breed ripped the top half of the werewolf's head off. Emmett laughed loudly.  
>"Cool but ewww," Marie said,<br>laughing.  
>"Figures she won't be scared, she's seen it before," Emmet huffed.<br>"I wasn't scared the first time I saw, either," Marie told him, sticking her tongue at him.  
>The movie ended and Bella relaxed. Marie turned to Emmett, expectently.<br>"Got anymore?" she asked excited.  
>"Yes but we don't have time," Alice replied for him.<br>Esme walked in as Emmett was putting the DVDs in his hiding place. Esme smiled at us as she brought the bags in. Marie saw her arms were full and hopped off the couch and went to her.  
>"Can I help ya, Ms. Esme?" Marie asked kindly.<br>"No, thank you, hun. I got it. I'm going to put some of these away and plant some new flowers in my garden," Esme tild her.  
>"Oooh, can I help you? Back home and I won the best garden contest," Marie told her, smiling, full of pride.<br>"Sure, Marie. Come on," Esme said smiling and handing some bags to Marie.  
>Marie and Esme go outside after putting the supplies away. I listen as Marie guesses the different types and tells Esme about her mother and father. If only they knew her secret. Bella put her hand on my shoulder and I look at her.<br>"I need to get home and make dinner for Charlie and help Marie get ready for school tomorrow," Bella told me with a small smile.  
>"Alright, I'll take you and Marie back to Charlie's," I told her standing up.<br>"I'll go let Marie know and take her Jazz's book," Alice says as she grabs Jasper's book and his hand and they both go outside.  
>Bella and I go to the garage and get in my Volvo. I toss Bella's over night bag in the backseat and pull into the front driceway. Marie was dusting her hands on her pants after she hugged Esme.<br>'Maybe I should put some dirt in his shiney Volvo. He would really love that,' Marie thought sarcastically.  
>I fought to hold in a growl. It's just one of her tests. I can beat her at her own game. Alice put Jasper's book in Marie's over sized purse. Marie climbed into my car and sprinkled dirt on Bella's head.<br>"Hey, Marie, I'm going to smell like garden soil now," Bella whined.  
>'Good, that might keep him off for a little,' Marie thought.<br>"Come on, Bella, we used to play in the mud when we were younger. Now, you complain?" Marie told her laughing.  
>Bella was so cute when she whined but she was always beautiful. I pulled into the driveway and Marie hurriedly jumped out as I got Bella's door for her. I kissed Bella and said bye to her at the door and went home. Marie wasn't going to win this game. I'm going to prove that I love Bella more than anything. I'll take whatever she puts in my way. <p>


	3. Imprint

Chapter Three: Imprint

(Bella's POV)

AN: Sorry everyone about the paragraphs indenting problem. Trying typing a story on your phone's notes and getting everything right. I have asked my beta to correct any problems with misspellings and indents. I will fix them on my phone and thank you for your reviews and pointing that out to me. I'm sorry if you don't like my character of Marie but I have based her off me giving her my middle name also. Please enjoy and keep reviewing. Thanks a bunch.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all characters, except Marie, belongs to her.

When Edward pulled into Charlie's driveway, I saw Jacob's red Rabbit stationwagon next to Charlie's cruiser and my truck. I groaned, not wanting a fight to start. Marie must've heard me along with Edward because Marie looked curiously at me. Edward was frustrated. He hated when Jacob was around because he knew he couldn't protect me without hurting me.

Charlie was on the porch with Uncle Carson, Jacob, And Embry. Embry must be here to keep Jacob calm in case he loses his temper. Edward came around and got my door for me and turned to get Marie's for her, trying to be a gentleman. Instead he had to jump out of the way before Marie could hit him with the door. Marie started laughing as well as the guys on the porch. I tried not to laugh, it wasn't right that I wanted to laugh at my cousin's dislike for my boyfriend. Edward gave me a look, telling me just to laugh and I bent over laughing.

Edward glared at Marie's back while the guys calmed down on the porch. Charlie and Uncle Carson were wiping tears away as Marie stood between them and hugged her dad. Jacob gasped at Marie's scarred face, not knowing that she had them.

"Nice to see ya again, Jake. Long time, no see," Marie said giving him a hug like she would hug her brothers.

"See your still southern as ever," Jacob commented, as Marie stuck her tongue at him, trying to take his eyes off her scars.

They probably reminded him of the ones Emily has but only on her face. He didn't know how far they stretched and probably would be angry about how she got them. He remembers Marie as the sweet girl he met and became friends with while I was in my dark age. She considered him to be a younger brother and he thought of her as a sister.

"Who's ya friend there?" Marie asked, pointing to Embry.

"Marie, this is my friend Embry. Embry, this is Bella's cousin, Marie," Jacob introduced as I hugged Uncle Carson and stood next to Edward.

Embry gasped finally noticing her scars, also. Marie gazed into Embry's eyes, smiling, and something seemed to click between them. I saw the look Embry gave Marie and it was the same one Sam gave Emily. Marie blushed and put her hand out for him to shake. There was something in her eyes, too; and Edward gasped. I looked at him and he shook his head.

"I have to go, now, Bella. I'll get you for school tomorrow," Edward said. "Should I come get you, also, Marie?"

Marie turned on Edward with a glare.

"No, thank you. I can drive myself," Marie sneered.

Jacob and Embry cracked up as Marie flipped her hair turned to walk in the house.

"She's been hanging with Rosalie to much today, hasn't she?" Edward asked with a smirk.

Marie heard him and stuck her tongue at him again. Edward snickered as I giggled.

"And Alice, too," I told him.

He laughed, kissed my cheek, and sent a glare Jake's way. I watched him leave as Marie drags me in the house. We gather in the living room and Marie gets seated between Uncle Carson and Embry, causing her to blush red.

"Hey, Jake, want to see my new ink?" Marie asked standing up.

"Your what?" he asked confused.

"My new tatoo," Marie said, snickering.

"Sure, why not?" he replied.

Marie took her jacket off and turned around showing off her nicely decorated 'Southern Rebel' tatoo. Jake whistled as she turned to show Embry, also. Embry did a wolf whistle earning a slight glare from Uncle Carson. Charlie, Uncle Carson, Jake and I laughed as both Marie and Embry blushed a deep red.

Marie wasn't used to a guy paying attention to her. I wish I had introduced them when she was here before.

"Marie, if you don't mind me asking," Jake paused for a second as Marie nodded. "How did you get the scars?"

Uncle Carson and Charlie eyed Marie warely. Marie gave a small smile before replying.

"I went camping in the Texas mountains with a friend and got attacked by a mountain lion. He shot it, saving me, and we ate it for dinner that night. Guess you can call it payback," Marie said smirking.

"Wow, how did he take care of your scratches?" Embry asked a little jealous.

"He's doctor. We had a first aid kit and he cleaned up my wound then stitched it. Good thing I'm used to being poked and prodded with needles," Marie laughed.

"What's your friends name?" Embry asked, jealousy showing.

"Why do you care, jealous?" Marie asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

With as much as Embry's blushing, he may not turn back to normal. For once it's not me and I'm happy. I must've been showing it on my face because Embry looks at me.

"What you smirking about, Bella?" Embry asks, his cheeks turning back to normal.

"For once it's not me turning that shade of red," I tell him before cracking up along with everyone in the room.

"She's right, Embry. I've seen her turn every shade of red possible," Jake said, bent over laughing.

Embry glared at me and sat back on the couch, putting his arm across the back of the couch. He slightly laid it on Marie's shoulder. She turned pink, feeling the small amount of contact.

"Well, I think I better get Embry and I home, it's getting late," Jake said, looking at the wall clock.

It was a little pass 6:30 and I needed to get dinner started. I got up and so did Marie.

"I'll get started on dinner. Want to help, Marie?" I asked walking toward the kitchen.

"Sure," Marie said following me. "It's getting warm in here anyways and I'm getting dizzy."

I had forgotten Marie's adverse to heat and how sick it makes her. We made it into the kitchen and she breathed out a sigh when I opened a window.

"Embry gives off a lot of body heat, more than my youngest neice," Marie commented fanning herself.

Marie was never the one for heat like me. That's why she was as pale as me; she never went outside to tan. She prefered the winter days when it cooled down. She also liked the days that it was rainy because she didn't have to cover up to hide from the sun. She'll like it here.

I started pulling pots from the cabinets. Marie looked in the fringe for dinner.

"How 'bout some chicken fetticcini? It's real good and is pasta that Uncle Charlie hasn't tried yet," Marie asked pulling out supplies.

"Sure, that does sound good," I told as I put the pot of water on the stove.

Marie and I sat at the kitchen table as we prepared dinner and caught up some more. We heard the front door open and Jake and Embry yell a farewell and the close of the front door. Marie's face fell and looked like she was hurting. I grabbed her hand and made her look at me. There was pain in her eyes as she looked at me.

"It'll be alright, Marie. We can go see them tomorrow. I'll show you where Jake lives and he can take you to Embry's ," I told her.

"How could you tell?" she asked surprised.

"I can see it in your eyes, Marie," I said as I went to stir the pasta and sauce.

I remembered when I looked like after Edward got back and he had to leave my side to go hunt. Marie wore the same expression and I went to comfort her after she finished dicing the chicken into cubes. This affected her so much and I thought imprinting only affected the werewolves. Why does it affect her so much?

Marie smiled at me a little while later and we finished making dinner. We all ate dinner like a family and, Marie helped me clean the dishes and put them away. Marie did cheer up a little. Soon they left and I got in the shower and went to finish any of my homework in my room. Edward came when Charlie was in bed and snoring. I told Edward about Embry imprinting on Marie and how it affected her when he left. Edward didn't know what to say about it, he didn't know what to expect with that. I soon went fell asleep to him humming my lullaby.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To prepare you for the next there will be lemons so if you can't handle it, don't read it. Read and review. Thanks.


	4. Custos Amator

**Chapter Four: Imprint on a Witch**

(Embry's POV)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all characters, except Marie, belongs to her.

I rode back to the reservation with Jake. We both had patrol tonight with Quil and would have to tell the pack of my imprint. I rubbed my chest, feeling a small sting. Wonder how they'll react with it being Bella's cousin? That'll be a surprise for sure but they might laugh at Marie's dislike for Edward Cullen. Jake pulled into his driveway and checked in with Billy before we went on our patrol.

Sam was out in the clearing with the other wolves when we arrived. Jake caught Sam up on what happened at Bella's house and us meeting Marie along with me imprinting on Marie. Everyone gasped when they saw Marie's scarred face. That's when I felt a massive pain in my chest, right where it had been stinging me. The others didn't feel it but can since it from my thoughts. I fell to the ground, groaning. What was this. What was happening?

The others worried as I howled in pain, not sure what to do. That's when a picture of Marie, upset and hurting, flashed in my mind. The others saw it to but were unsure what it meant. All I knew was that I had to get to Marie. She was upset and I had to help her some how.

'Go to her, Embry. It might stop the pain knowing she is alright,' Sam thought to me.

I got up slowly and nodded. The pain eased a little knowing I was going to her. I was puzzled by what just happened. Quil got up and followed me, helping me if need be. Sam had everyone stay in their wolf forms to see what happened. Marie's house wasn't far from Bella's, I found it by her scent and her father's car.

It was a two story like the other house along the street. Two figures were in a lighted room with curtains. We could hear a quiet shushing and a guiet crying. A female crying; Marie. The other person must be her father, Carson. The bed seemed to be next to the window because their silhouette was close and in a sitting form. Carson held Marie close to comfort her. I wanted to be the one to hold her and comfort her right now. We listened quietly as they talked. It seemed wrong to be eavesdropping but I had to know what's happening to us.

"Marie, I know it hurts for him to be away from you. I felt that pain once before with your mother," Carson told her.

Marie whined and I felt rhe stabbing pain again. I tried not to whine out loud.

"I can sense him, he's close, Dad," Marie said, her crying almost no more.

That bewildered us. How was she able to sense me?

"It doesn't surprise me that your 'custos amator' happens to be a shapeshifter and Bella's is a vampire. To bad she can't remember anything. To be able to take a witch's memory away is powerful magic or very bad concussion to cause amnesia," Carson commented.

Witches, custos amator, amnesia? What does this all mean? Could Marie and Bella be witches and Bella doesn't remember? The pack was confused at the new information they were hearing. Jake was more confused about the 'custos amator' thing, wondering what that has to do with Bella and Edward.

"Dad, open the window, I think he's out there listening to us," Marie said.

Quil backed up into the cover of the tree and left me in the open. I thought about changimg back into my human form.

'Don't worry about it, Embry. She already knows,' Sam told me. 'She probably thinks we know about her, also.'

Carson opened the window and tilted his head at me, smiling. Marie's head poked out and beamed at me. The pain was no longer there, as if it never was. The pack gasped seeing Marie's scars through my thoughts. Marie looked at Carson and he nodded. She crawled out the window and held on to the outside top of it. We gasped in unison, not sure what she was doing. Marie flung herself to the tree branch above my head and dropped down lightly on to my shoulders. I released the breath that I didn't notice I was holding. She giggled a beautiful giggle.

"Don't keep her to long, Embry. She does have school in the morning," Carson said and I nodded my head.

'Quil, come on back and start your patrol with Jake. Embry catch up with them when Marie goes to bed,' Sam commanded before his thoughts along with the others disappeared.

Marie waved at Quil who nodded his head in response, and left. Marie and I were alone. I didn't even hear Jake and Quil for some reason.

'Don't worry, Embry, I only put a shield up, so that we can talk with no interruptions from the peanut gallery,' Marie thoughts connected with me. 'I see you felt it, too, the inexplicable pain. It's horrible.'

'Yeah, it scared the pack when I fell over howling in pain and they didn't know why,' I told her. 'What does 'custos amator' mean?'

'It's Latin for 'guardian lover'. That's what a witch calls her lover who is a wizard, shapeshifter or vampire. A wizard would call his lover an 'amator' since she can't physically protect him or a witch whose lover is human,' Marie explained to me.

I'm her guardian lover. It seemed different than an imprint.

'It is different than an imprint. 'Custos amators' are connected mentally, emotionally, and physically. Where with your imprint, only the wolf feels it, an 'amator' both feel it. That it physically hurts us both. We can also sense each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts if we want. If we were not together under the full moon within a week of meeting we both could die so that we could be together in the next world,' Marie explained to me.

I gazed at the sky and the clouds moved to show a full moon. I sighed a breathe of relief along with Marie. I layed down on my paws as Marie ran her fingers through my fur.

'Your so soft, ya know,' and there it was, her beautiful southern accent.

I could get used to that. I actually loved it. It sounded sweet coming out of her mouth. She kissed me above my eyes and I gave a soft moan. I hadn't realized until her legs clenched my sides that she was only in a short night gown. I know it was to soon but I had to have her. It's to soon though. I moaned at the feel of her.

"Aushie mosa," I heard Marie whisper and felt my body began to shift slowly and not painfully.

After a few seconds I was human with Marie still on my back. I was completely naked but Marie didn't seem to care. I rolled over as she shifted her body to sit on my chest. She smiled down at me and leaned in placing a light kiss on my lips.

"You're even sexier without any clothes," she whispered, sexily in my ear.

"Don't you think this is going a little fast?" I asked worried she may regret this later.

"Witches move fast though I don't know why. We live forever," she told me.

"You don't age?" I asked curious.

"I stopped aging at 18. It's been a long time since my 18th birthady," she said with a far away expression.

"Not to be rude but, how old are you?" I asked and she smiled.

"To old, that's for sure," she snickered, unoffended by my question but continued when she saw my confused face. "I'm over a couple of millenniums, give or take a decade."

"And still as beautiful as ever," I told her and she blushed a deep red.

The moon was right over head and showered her in its rays. She was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't resist. I wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her in for a more passionate kiss while my other hand held on to her hip. She leaned in as my tongue skimmed her bottom lip and she suckled my top lip. I groaned and she started grinding on my waist.

"If you two are going to do that, please take it somewhere else," Carson called from Marie's bedroom window.

It surprised me how calmly he was taking this, but considering she's an adult, he doesn't care. She pulled away and scowled at her father for the interruption

"Fine, Dad!" Marie yelled up.

She looked mischieviously at me and then eyed the woods. I got her idea and sat up, pulling her with me. She hooked her legs around me as I ran us to the cover of the trees. She peppered my neck with kisses all the way to the trees.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked her, pushing her against a tree.

"Yes, I've waited a really, really long time for you," she said pulling my earlobe in between her teeth.

I groaned into her neck and began skimming my tongue up and down her neck and shoulder, tasting her sweet skin. I inhaled her sweet scent of lavenders and oranges. She shuddered and grabbed the little bit of hair I have and pulled me back to kiss her. She opened her mouth to accept my tongue and as my hands skimmed up her sides, I pulled her nightgown up her body. She moaned into my mouth as my hands brushed over her perky breast, her nipples pebbling. I smiled knowing I'm the one doing this to her, able to drive her crazy.

I rolled her hardened nipples between my thumb and index fingers. I removed her nightgown completely, tossing it somewhere on the ground. Marie pulled away to breathe and laid her head against the tree trunk. I kissed her up and down her exposed neck and collarbone causing her to moan. I took one of her nipples into my mouth as I kneaded her other breast, suckling and nipping on it. She gasped and tangled her fingers into my hair, arching toward me. Her face lit up like a light and her brown eyes seemed to flicker a glowing crystal blue in the moonlight. I gave the same attention to her other breast.

Marie was breathing heavedly by now and her eyes were closed. I trailed one hand to her heated core and felt how wet she was. I traced patterns on her inner thigh before trailing up her clad core.

"Please, Embry," Marie begged breathlessly.

I pulled her underwear off her, tossing it to the ground somewhere and pushed one of my fingers into her tight core. She moaned loudly as I added another finger. She grinded on them causing the friction she wanted. I started pushing and curling my fingers in her, enjoying the sound of her saying my name like a prayer. I hit a soft spot and she moaned louder. I knew she was close as her inside constricted around my fingers. I hit that spot one more time causing her release all over my fingers as she yelled my name. The sweet music to my ears. I softly moved my fingers in her until she stopped spasming before pulling my fingers out of her. I licked my fingers clean, loving her sweet taste.

"You taste so delicious, my beauty," I told her as she watched me suck her juices off my fingers, aroused once again.

Her eyes flickered crystal blue again and I thought that was a witch thing. I pulled her in for another kiss and she moaned tasting herself on my mouth. I kissed her neck as I let her breathe. I lined myself at her entrance and gazed into her eyes to know that I can.

"Make love to me, Embry, but be gentle," she whispered.

I knew what she was talking about and pushed into her slowly, letting her adjust to my size. She nodded for me to continue and pushed in a little further, breaking her barrier. I heard her gasp and saw the tears roll down her cheeks. I kissed them away and kissed her soft lips as she waited out the pain. Once she nodded, I pushed in further.

She smiled at me and I pulled out and thrusted back into her, burying myself to the hilt in her. Her eyes widen with arousal and she laid her head on my shoulders, grinding into me to continue. The feel of being joined as one felt wonderful. I heard Marie moan in my ear at the sensation.

"This feels wonderful," Marie whispered in my ear and I shuddered.

I about lost it when she groaned to my neck and started licking it. That's when I felt a pinch in my neck but didn't pay any attention to it. I hissed as she rode me and, I felt my teeth change, sinking them into the soft flesh of her shoulder. I thrusted into a few more times until we both came, together, screaming each other's name.

"God, Embry, that was wonderful," Marie said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"It was wonderful and to know I am your first and will be the only one," I told her, holding her close.

I waited until she quit spasming before pulling myself out of her. I felt my teeth shift back to normal and found it odd. When I gazed into Marie's eyes, they were glowing crystal blue and her canines were retracting. I jumped back freaked out by her changes.

"Please don't freak out Embry. It's a witch thing for bonding," she told me worried.

"But you had fangs like the vampires in legends and you bit me," I said, freaking out.

I backed away and she fell to her feet on the ground, barefooted. I ran my hand through my short hair. It was wierd but what part of my life was normal? I'm a werewolf, for pete sake.

"You did it, also, to me," she explained looking worried.

I eyed her bare shoulder, where she pointed and saw a bite mark the size of my canines. So, that was the shifting of my teeth. Her eyes were back to normal by the time I gazed into them. The crystal blue was beautiful but I prefer her brown ones.

"It's alright, I'm not scared, just freaked out a little," I told her, carressing her cheek.

Marie breathed a sigh of relief and I bent down to get her clothes for her. She got dressed and I walked her out of the forest. She got dressed, quickly. I stood her on my shoulders, lifting her to her bedroom window. She blew me a kiss before shutting her window.

Best night ever. I love that girl so much. I quickly shifted and ran to the patrol area. Jake and Quil were already at their separate areas when I got to mine.

'About time you got here. We came to get you but heard Marie yelling your name and thought better of it,' Quil thought.

'If we came any closer, we would have seen something, we would never be able to unsee,' Jake thought, shuddering.

'Shut up, guys. At least I'm back,' I thought.

'Yeah, smelling like lavender and oranges, dude,' Quil snickered, coming up to me and sniffing my shoulder.

The sweet scent of my love. I sniffed my shoulder and thought of my previous hour with my love.

'Dude, we don't want to see that stuff,' Quil whined.

'Yeah, keep that to yourself,' Jake added.

'Shut up before I kill you,' I thought harshly.

'Is that a threat?'

'No, it's a promise.'

They went quiet after that and we split up. I couldn't help but think of my night with Marie. It was wonderful. We turned in before sunrise and I went home to eat breakfast and crash, my dreams about Marie, my southern rebel.

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the lemony goodness scene. This was my first time writing it and I'm open to advice. Please review and you might get the next chapter faster.


	5. Lunch Fight

**Chapter Five: Lunch Fight**

(Embry's POV)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all characters, except Marie, belongs to her.

The pack was gathered at Sam and Emily's house in the afternoon after everyone had some sleep. The guys smirked at me as I walked in behind Jake. Apparently everyone knew what happened with me and Marie, and Quil had a suspicious smile on his face. He had told everyone.

"So what did happen last night, Embry?" Sam asked as Emily came to give me a muffin.

"She explained to me what a 'custos amator' is," I told him taking a bite of the muffin. "Thanks, Emily, this is good."

"What is it?" Sam pressed.

"It's Latin for guardian lover and it's stronger than an imprint. We both can feel the pull," I told them. "Meaning that Jake you have to leave Bella alone."

Jake turned toward me angry and fist curled, he didn't like this new information. He didn't like that a vampire had basically won.

"Why?" Jake asked furiously.

"Because Edward is Bella's 'custos amator'. Tear him away and she'll fall apart again and maybe worse this time," I told him sternly.

He growled but looked away. Sam was surprised by everything I told him. If only he knew her age. That would surprise everyone.

"Do witches age like humans?" he asked.

"Yes, but they stop at the age of eighteen," I told him.

"Cool, I wonder how old Marie is than," Seth said, curiously.

I didn't like telling them all this but they would find out sooner or later.

"She's a couple of milleniums old. She can't quite tell exactly though," I told Seth and everyone went into shock.

"She's old," Paul whistled.

I saw Emily pick up a pan in her hand as I got up to hit Paul. His eyes were on me as I stood. He didn't see Emily come up behind him with a pan. All the guys were watching me when Emily hit Paul with the pan.

We all heard the crack of the pan against his head. Paul jumped up, startled and already shaking, as Emily held the pan at him with a hand om her hip. Sam stood up next to Emily as us guys started laughing.

"It's rude to comment like that on a lady's age," Emily told him shaking the pan at Paul.

Paul calmed down and held his head where Emily had hit him. He looked ashamed as he sat back down. We all heard a soft giggle and we turned to see Leah giggling, for the first time in a long time. Paul stood up and said he was going with Jared to patrol. Sam kissed Emily's forehead with a smile as she giggled.

I now knew what it was to have an imprint. I finished up breakfast and headed out the door. Marie was at school with Bella and the Cullens, she would be safe and I could go see her after school. I didn't have a vehicle to get her though. How would I get her from school?

"Hey, Jake, can I borrow your car to get Marie after school lets out?" I asked, hoping he wasn't still to mad at me.

"Why don't you take my bike, I'll need my car later," Jake told me.

Jake smiled at me because I guess my face showed some surprise. I thought he would have been mad and told me no but he does have better control than some of us. He dug into his pockets and pulled out his bike key, tossing them to me. I thanked him and walked out of Sam and Emily's house.

(Edward's POV)

It was lunch time and I stood in the line with Bella, Alice, and Marie. I had told Bella about what I had heard between Marie and Embry though I tried my best not to listen. It was hard to drown out Marie's screams and I was quite surprise Bella had not woken up herself. Now everytime she looks at her cousin a slight blush comes to her face. It's guite beautiful on her face.

We sat down at our usual table where Alice was already with Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica and Lauren. I heard Mike's thoughts first as we approached.

'Dang, Bella looks good today. She would look better with me then with Cullen,' I heard him sneer.

I really just wanted to break his neck. Bella could feel me getting aggitated and tucked herself in closer to me, revealing Marie and stopping Mike in the middle of his thoughts.

'Damn, who's the hot chick behind Bella?' Mike thought.

Well, at least his attention is off of Bella but now I have to worry about what Marie will do. She might expose herself and maybe even Alice and me. The thought of Marie turning him into a toad wasn't half bad either. I snickered to myself and Bella and Alice eyed me curiously. I just waved it off as nothing.

'Damn it, another bitch to take Mike from me,' Jessica thought.

"Hey, I'm Bella's cousin, Marie," Marie introduced first. "I just moved here from Texas."

'Nice, a southern girl. Those girls can be wild as I've heard,' Mike thought as his mind wondered off to imagine him in bed with Marie.

I about growled and got sick, if that's possible for vampires, at the same time. Marie sat next to Alice and they began to conversate in French. Everyone gazed at them strangely except Mike who oggled Marie. Jessica got angry and stomped on Mike's foot, which would've been funny if her thoughts hadn't become ugly towards Marie and Bella. Lauren turned to Marie and decided to insult her. Lauren put her elbow on the table and laid her chin in her palm. Her psoture seemed to set an alarm off in Marie because she became defensive.

"So, are you like one of those southern sluts?" Lauren asked.

Bella, Alice, and Angela all gasped at Lauren's comment and Jessica just giggled. Marie looked at her sternly but turned back to Alice and started to talk. She appeared to be ignoring Lauren bit Lauren wasn't goin to take that. She grabbed a few strands of Marie's hair and yanked them out of her head. Marie gasped at the pain turned towards Lauren. Her eyes were ablazed with an angry passion.

"You want a fight, bitch? I'll give you a fight!" Marie yelled and launched across the table, knocking a surprised Lauren to the ground.

Lauren scratched her face and arms but that's as far as she got before Marie grabbed both her arms, rolled her over, and twisted them behind her. She presses Lauren to the ground hard, as the entire cafeteria watched.

Marie whispered in her ear saying, "If you ever try a move like that or mess with me again, it'll be the last thing you ever do. Got me, whore?"

Lauren nodded unable to talk due to the amount of pain she was in. As the tears started rolling down her cheeks Marie released her and that's when Mr. Greene, the principal, showed up. Marie stood up along with Lauren, who rubbed her arms, and Mr. Greene walked them to his offices. Marie walked proudly with a poker face as Lauren tried not to cry but she was unsuccessful.

"What did Marie whiaper to Lauren?" Bella asked.

"She said 'If you ever try a move like that or mess with me again, it'll be the last thing you ever do. Got me, whore?'," I told Bella and she had a small smile on her face.

The bell ranged for us to go to class and Bella and I walked to our Biology class. Today has been quite exciting for us and the school. I listened in on the principal to know what Marie's punishment was. Marie got suspened for a couple of days and Lauren a week. I snicked as Marie took her punishment like a badge and walked away but Lauren bauled her eyes out. Yep, this has been an interesting and exciting day. Can't wait to know what tomorrow brings.

AN: Thanks to thoughs who have commented keep them coming. Also a thanks to thoughs who have caught my mistakes and letting me know, it makes me a better writer which i hope to be when i graduate. To answer cottoncandybl52's question, not til later chapters that i'm working on separately. Keep the comments coming. 15 good ones will earn you more chapters.


	6. Day With Marie

**Chapter Six: Day with Marie**

(Embry's POV)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Saga, all characters, except Marie, belongs to her.

I left for Forks High a little after three o' clock on Jake's bike. When I arrived many people noticed me and some girls started staring at me. They would look at me and whisper to their friends. If they saw my eyes on them, they would either blush and shy away or give me a flirtatious wave. I just ignored them; I only had eyes for one girl, Marie, but i didn't see her anywhere. I expected to see her with Bella but when I pulled in, Bella was standing next to Edward but no Marie. I wondered where she was when I parked the bike in the empty spot next to Edward's car. From what everyone was saying, there was a fight at lunch. They talked about how two girls were in a fight and one of them was Marie. I hope she's all right, I worried.

"Marie's fine just in trouble. Lauren, a girl that hates Bella, just pissed her off and they both got suspended," Edward explained after reading my thoughts.

"What exactly happened?" I asked curiously.

"Lauren decided to bad mouth Marie, but Marie ignored her. Lauren pulled some of her hair and Marie lost her temper and launched herself at Lauren. Marie knocked both of them to the ground and Lauren tried to scratch her face but Marie twisted her arms behind her back until she was in tears. Bella was right, she is a good fighter," Edward told me.

That surprised me but I guess as a witch, she has to know how to fight, right? Why didn't she tell me last night? Since she's suspended, she must be at her house already then.

"Thanks, Edward," I said.

It felt weird to be thanking a vampire for something. Edward just smirked at my thought as I got back on the bike and left the parking lot of the school. I rode to Marie's house and found her hanging from a tree upside-down.

What is she doing? She must be crazy. I can see it now, Jake and Quil teasing me about having the crazy one. I quickly park the bike and run to her, worried she may fall. Before I got to her, she grabbed the branch and flipped off of it. I put my arms out and caught her as she fell. Marie smiled at me as I held her.

"Did I scare you, sweetheart?" Marie asked with an innocent smile.

"What do you think? I ride up and you're hanging from a tree branch and could crack your head open if you fall. Then you flip yourself off the branch and fall," I told her, trying to act serious but it didn't hold for long.

She cupped my face in her hands and softly smiled at me. I turned and kissed one of her palms.

"Embry, I've been doing that for a couple thousand years and haven't fallen out of a tree yet. I think I will be all right." Marie told me.

I wrapped Marie in my arms and held her close as I began to kiss her. She put her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me. She sucked on my bottom lip as I licked her upper lip. I heard her moan and my hands roamed until they held on to her ass.

"Get a room, Embry, not my cousin's front yard," we heard Bella say as Edward helped her out of the car.

"Shut up, Bells, or I'll tell Eddie boy 'bout the last boyfriend ya had," Marie threatened with an evil grin.

I love this girl, she would get along with the pack great. I looked at Bella and Edward and she was blushing a deep red and Edward was confused. I snickered and started kissing her neck as I put her down.

"Close your mouth Bella before ya swallow a bug," Marie yelled with a smirk.

Marie looked around me at the bike. I watched as her eyes lit up at seeing the bike. She must've ridden before.

"I asked Jake to borrow it. I thought you might like to ride," I told her.

"Sure, I used to have one except it was a crotch rocket. They're a lot faster," Marie told me as I got on the bike and she got on behind me, wrapping her arms around me.

"How about you tell me more when we get to Emily's house. That's where the others are," I smiled at her before I started the bike.

"Sure," Marie laid her cheek on my back.

She waved to Edward and Bella as I drove on to the road. I pushed the bike to its highest limit of speed that it would go. Marie clung to me as I began to push the bike to 90mph. I could feel her sweet breath on my back as she breathed. She was calm as I drove into La Push. I pulled into the front yard of Emily's house and Marie hopped off quickly while I parked the bike.

Marie's back was to the house and she faced me as everyone came out to meet her. She looked a little unsure as she gazed into my eyes. I didn't have to be a mindreader to know she was nervous about meeting the pack. This 'custos amator' thing is great because I know what she feels and i can calm her. I probably sound stupid but it's true. I held her face in my hands as everyone was finally out. Emily stood with Sam at the front.

"Calm down, Marie. Everything will be alright," I told her as my thumbs rubbed circles into her cheeks.

"I know, it's just a little problem I have. I get nervous meeting new people," Marie told me as she smiled at me.

Her smiling face almost erased the lines of her scars. I kissed her scars gently then softly kissed her lips. I put my hand on the small of her back and turned her around to everyone. Marie was surprised at everyone already being out here. Emily covered her mouth, seeing Marie's scars for the first time, she looked worried.

Marie gave a shy wave to everyone. They were also surprised by the extent of her scars. They were a lot different in person than in person. Emily was the first to come up and greet her.

"I'm Emily," she introduced and turned to the pack. "That's Paul, Jared, Seth, Quil, Leah, and you already know Jake," Emily continued and as she named them off, each one waved.

"I'm Sam," Sam introduced putting his had out for Marie to shake.

Marie shook his hand and smiled. Jake came up and pulled Marie in a hug, lifting her off the ground. She gaved a squealing laugh as Jake lifted her and pound on his back.

"Why are you so excited, Jake? I saw you last night," Marie asked as he put her down.

"I didn't get to really talk to you," Jake shrugged.

"That reminds me, I have a late or early birthday present for you; which ever you consider," Marie said, digging her phone out of her pocket.

"That's not necessary, Marie," Jake said patting her shoulder as we all walked in.

"All right then, I guess I'll keep this for myself," Marie taunted, showing Jake a picture of a fire red crotch rocket on her phone.

"Dude, yeah, I want it," Jake whined and everyone started laughing.

"Good and I got insurance on it but that doesn't mean you can do stupid things on it," Marie told him as I held her on my lap in the living room of Emily's house.

It looks like she will get along with everyone just fine. Paul sat next to me gazing at Marie's scars curiously. I gave a small growl to make him look away. Emily went back to the kitchen and came back with a plate of chocolate fudge brownies. Marie looked at them with a smile and turned to Emily.

"May I have one? They look good," Marie asked.

"Sure, everyone go ahead and grab one," Emily told us.

I grabbed a couple and handed one to Marie. She took a small bite and then devoured the rest. She saw one more left on the plate and went to grab it at the same time Paul did. She smacked his hand out of the way and grabbed it. As she was about to take a bite, Paul went to grab it again. What she did next surprised us all.

Marie bit Paul's hand causing him to pull back quickly. He looked at his hand austonished as it began to bleed. Marie wiped the little bit of blood off her lips and spat into a napkin she had. She gazed at me and then Paul with an apologetic expression. I kissed her cheek and looked at her napkin. In it was her saliva mixed with some of Paul's blood.

"Sorry about that, Paul. I'm just a really bad chocoholic," Marie told him.

"No problem, I just know not to take your chocolate now," Paul snickered. "I was wondering though," he continued and we all knew what he was about to ask. "How did you get those scars?"

We all watched her as she finished her brownie. I've been wondering the same thing. The whole pack has, including Leah which is saying much. She really hasn't cared for anything when she became a wolf. Everyone except Sam, Emily, and Seth has thought of her as a bitter bitch with a black heart. She has made being a wolf, with connected minds the worst thing ever. But now she was interested in Marie's story.

"Well, it's actually a long story because I'll have to tell how I came to be living in Texas," she started and I rubbed her back to encourage her. "In the eighteen-sixties, my family decided to split the countries into territories so we could be more spread out. I took the Southern area because I was hunting a vampire that was creating a newborn army. This was during the Civil War and she had taken my two best friends and my younger sister. My two best friends were officers at the time and were deamed MIAs. I didn't believe it one second so I went hunting for the vampire I knew that took them. She was the only vampire in Texas with two companions, that were making an army," Marie stopped for a second and breathed in a shakey breath before continuing. "I looked for them for half a century and finely my sister found me and she had found her 'custos amator' in one of my best friends. Charlotte is my sister and her 'amator' is Peter. They had escaped and told me my other friend was still with the vampire who I learned was named Maria. I kept searching for her to find my lost friend and this went on for another century. At one point, I had found her a few years ago and this is before Bella lost her memory, it's actually the reason she did. You see, Bella and I, even though we are cousins, we are as thick as thieves," Marie said looking at all of us with a proud smile. "Our parents look at us and say we should have been twins with how close we are."

Leah and Emily looked at each other, probably remembering when they were close like that. The pack was so engrossed in her story that when she paused, we snapped out of a trance-like state.

"Ya'll can't repeat any of what I'm about to tell you to Bella or around the Cullen's. It's not the right time for her to find out," Marie continued.

Everyone nodded and listened to her as she continued.

"Bella and I would hunt certains vampires that had caused grief in our family in some way or form. Our family have made friends with some vampires that have been kind to us. Well, I took a break at one point to do book signing for a book I had written and Bella went with me. I had just gotten home with her and she was going to leave to look for someone...," Marie was telling us until Jake interrupted her.

"Who was Bella looking for?" he asked.

Emily hit him in the head with a wooden spoon, with a scolding expression.

"Sorry for interrupting but I'm just curious," he added.

"It's fine. She was looking for Edward because they had met when he was human. He's her 'amator' and about a year after they met he became real sick and his parents were already dead. He was dying and she didn't look any better but she sat by his side and tried to take care of him. One day I actually got her to sleep and while she was, Edward was taken away and said to be dead. We knew he wasn't dead after three days, we knew he had been changed. She felt the pain from when he was changed and went to search for him. There's your brief story on Bella and Edward's relationship," Marie told us.

I looked toward Jake and his eyes were on the floor, gazing sadly. He had hoped to get Bella to love him but now that was gone. Marie looked at him then at me.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but you can no longer pursue my cousin. She was never meant to be yours," Marie said as she got up and stood in front of Jake, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"In a normal world, she would be," Jake persisted.

"No, Jake, in a normal world, Balle and I wouldn't even be alive now. We're over two thousand years old; we would be dead," Marie said with a finality. "Trust me," Marie said lifting Jake's face with here hands. "There is someone out there for you."

"How do you know, unless you can see the future?" Jake asked.

"Because my grandmother already foresaw my family and Bella's family which included you Jake but not as her lover," Marie said, almost cryptically.

"Then what?" Jake yelled.

I quickly pulled Marie away from him. Sam grabbed his shoulder and ordered him to calm down. Jake eyed Marie angrily as she stared at the floor sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but I can't tell you now. It's not the right time. I'm sorry," Marie said and left my arms, running out the door.

We could hear her crying on the porch. Jake's expression softened and he looked at me apologetically. I eyed him angrily before I ran out after Marie.

"I'm sorry," Jake whispered softly behind me.

I found her high up on a branch of a tree, crying softly. She stared at the sky as a little bit of sunlight peeked through the clouds and shined on her. By the way her skinned shined and glistened, people would think she was an angel but without the wings.

I gasped lightly at her beauty: the soft glitter in her eyes, the gentle glisten of her skin and the silkiness of her hair. It was loud enough for her to hear and she ducked into the shadow of the tree as if she was afraid of me seeing how she looked in the sunlight.

"I'm want to go home, Embry," she whispered sadly, not looking at me.

"Sure, baby. Come on down and I'll take you home," I told her.

I saw her cheeks lift up like she was smiling but I couldn't tell because she wasn't looking at me directly. She jumped out of the tree and I caught her. Emily and Sam came out to say goodbye to her. She hugged Emily before she straddled the bike behind me, wrapping her arms around me. I drove away toward Marie's house with nothing on my mind except to protect and make her happy.


	7. Memories

**Chapter Seven: Memories**

**Edward's POV**

I was walking out of the house with Bella when we heard a motorcycle and looked down the street as Embry and Marie rode toward her house. They parked in the driveway and Marie climbed off the bike. She looked toward us and then turned her gaze to the ground. Embry began to lead Marie to her house but she shook her head. I could hear from her thoughts that she wanted to go with Bella to my house. She looked over at us and Embry quickly caught on. They walked over to us and Marie looked at me and smiled. That threw me off, I thought she hated me.

_I have something to tell Bella and your family_, Marie thought to me.

I looked to her curiously and she nodded. She was going to tell Bella about being a witch. How will Bella take it? I remember how she joked about if Angela was a witch but she knew Angela wasn't even I knew Angela wasn't but she was trying to make a point to me.

"I'm sorry for Jake's behavior, Marie. He won't do that again, I'll make sure of it," Embry said and kissed her before looking to me. "Take care of her or else," Embry threatned me.

"I will," I promised him.

Embry wouldn't have to worry about Marie getting hurt around my family. Embry gave Marie on more kiss before walking back to Marie's house and leaving on the bike. Bella gave Marie a hug as we walked to my car. I opened the passenger door for Bella and she climbed in and I got the backseat door for Marie. She smiled at me and climbed in with a whispered thank you. Something must have happened at La Push for her to have changed.

Marie gazed out the window, her mind wondering to her past, to the many memories she has held. Her memory went back to ancient Greece. From what I heard the other night between her and Embry, she's thousands of years old and so is Bella though Bella doesn't remember. The memory she was thinking of was of her and Bella as small children, both wearing pure white Greek short tunics with gold borders and waist shashes, both their hair up in the same Greek updos. They almost look like twins and around ten years old.

Bella stood in the shade of a building awning as she watched Marie and one of her brothers, Andros, fought. Andros looked to be teaching Marie how to fight and behind Bella stood a couple in the shadow. From Marie's perspective I couldn't really see the couple. The man in the shadow had his arm around the woman and slowly went to lay his hand on Bella's shoulder as if to scare her. I watched her jump from his touch and she turned to look at him.

_Avus, Avia!_ Bella yelled excitedly, stopping the play fight.

_Hello, granddaughters and grandson_, the man said happily as they ran to him and hugged him.

The man seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place his face or voice but quite familiar. I didn't get a good look at the couple before her memories changed to another time. A party seemed to be going on and by the clothing the time period had to be the renaissance. Marie walked into a room where a servant appeared to be helping Bella get dressed and ready for the party. Bella was in a royal blue while Marie was in a royal purple dress. Their hair was in a fancy updo to fit the time period.

_I miss home in Greece_, Bella sighed.

Bella than gasped and grabbed the edge of her bedroom desk as the servant tighted the dress. By the looks of the house and furniture they were in France.

_At least the tunics were breatheable in unlike these monstrosities they call dresses_, Bella moaned.

The servant left as Bella and Marie sat on the bed. Marie put her arm around Bella's shoulder.

_You do remember why our parents put this party together, don't you?_ Marie asked.

_Yes, so we can find our_ custos amators_. It's annoying, we'll find when we do_, Bella sighed out of frustration.

_I know, Bella_, Marie said.

Marie's memory switched to another of a market place. Bella wore a white dress with a light blue sash around the waist and a white sun hat with a blue flower on it. Marie wore a similar dress only in purple. They both looked around sixteen and Bella held a hand weaved basket with a vegetables and fruits in it. She seemed to be laughing at something when something or someone caught Bella's attention. The last thing I saw was emerald green eyes then Marie's memory ended.

Green eyes? What does green eyes mean? I parked the car in the garage and got out. I opened the passenger door for Bella and helped her out. I held on to her as I opened the door for Marie. The green eyes from Marie's memory spiked my curiousity and they also like the man, looked familiar.

**AN:** Sorry for the whole mix up, I'm still new to all the uploading my stories on here. I hope you don't mind my little mess ups. Thanks a bunch to all who have review, please keep them coming. Also so sorry for the really short chapter but go ahead and give me guesses about who you think the mysterious couple is that are Bella and Marie's grandparents and why they look familiar to Edward. Also guess at who the person with the emerald green eyes are. Thanks a bunch for everything.


	8. Revelation

**Chapter Eight: Revelation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight though I wish I did but I'm not as good as Stephenie Meyer.

**AN:** I hope you enjoy this chapter. A little preview if you like, if you don't just quickly skip to the story before your curiosity gets you.

_Curiosity: (whispers)_ Read it, read it, you know you want to. Read it.

Marie reveals her secret, the family secret, to the Cullen's. Enjoy...

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I walked into the living room with Marie following behind us. We sat on the left seat while Marie sat in the arm chair across from us. Everyone gathered in the living room to greet Marie and Esme left to make some hot chocolate that Marie loves so much. Alice hugged Marie and Jasper shook her hand. Ever since meeting Marie, he's had a feeling he has seen her somewhere before, like maybe when he was human. Emmett picked her up in a bear hug just like he does with Bella. Rosalie gave Marie a light hug before sitting down with Emmett on the loveseat.

Marie seemed nervous about telling Bella everything and my family of her family being magical. Esme walked out of the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to Marie. She seemed to relax with the chocolate but Jasper did help a little. Esme sat next Carlisle in the other loveseat as Marie cleared her throat. Everyone's eyes were on her now and she stared at the ground.

"I haven't been truthful with everyone since I got here which hasn't been long. I really came here to check on Bella and see how she was doing. Her mother felt something was wrong when they saw each other in Phoenix and Bella was hospitalized there," Marie said looking at us finally and taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"What do you mean check on me, Marie?" Bella asked, sitting forward.

"After the incident in Phoenix happened, Bella, Renee sent me to take an extra look at the old ballet studio that was supposedly broken into and burned to the ground by humans. I found a trace of vampire ash from a vampire that my niece Aleya had been hunting, James. I told Renee about what I found and then reported to Aleya what I had found and called off her search," Marie said and the family gasped at her knowledge of us but it was just the beginning. Marie continued once everyone calmed down. "The truth is Bella; our family comes from a powerful line of witches and wizards." Marie told Bella along with everyone.

The entire family gazed at Marie surprised but Bella was the most surprised, almost frozen into shock. Jasper projected calmness to everyone and tried to make them relax so Marie could continue. Emmett spoke up first before Marie could continue.

"So, you're a witch? Do you like fly on brooms and wear those pointy hats and wave wands around?" Emmett asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Marie giggled and looked at Emmett. "No, we don't wear pointy hats or wave wands around or fly on brooms, those are the movie versions. We don't need that kind of stuff. The humans have their own versions and I find it quite idiotic," Marie said.

"Then how does your magic work?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"We focus it through our hands like this," Marie told him and her hand started glowing a lavender color.

In her hand formed a lavender energy ball and then she threw. It dissipated before hitting anything. Everyone looked astounded except Rosalie.

"Nice parlor but can you do anything else?" Rosalie asked in a bored tone, looking at her nails.

Marie got an idea that would scare Rosalie.

"_Oritos longus_," Marie said and Rosalie's nails grew long and ugly.

Rosalie's screech could probably hear around the world with how loud she sounded. Everyone started laughing as Emmett tried calming her down.

"What was that about parlor tricks, Rose?" Marie asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, sorry, please change my nails back," Rosalie pleaded.

Marie snapped her fingers and Rosalie's nails were back to normal. Bella was stunned by everything that was happening. I held her closer to me and rubbed her back to relax her. Marie gaze fell on Bella and she got up to come sit next to her.

"I know this is hard to take in, Bella, and I'm sorry it was kept secret from you for so long but you lost your memory a few years ago," Marie started to explain.

"What do you mean? I remember a lot of things," Bella asked looking at her cousin like she was crazy.

"That's false memory implanted in your thoughts. Renee set them up so that we could keep some things hidden from you until the right time. I believe the right time is now," Marie told Bella.

"What do you mean 'the right time is now'? Right when I'm being hunted down by a crazy vampire, you tell me I'm a witch who has lost my powers? That helps me a lot, Marie!" Bella fumed at her cousin.

"You're being hunted by a vampire?" Marie asked angrily and turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me somehow?" Marie yelled at me standing up. "When you found out I'm a witch, why didn't you tell me my cousin is being hunted by vampire. Trust me I can help. I've killed dozens of vampires before to protect my family and I kill a dozen more again."

Everyone sat stunned including Bella. Marie wasn't scared of us or our kind; she showed it now by getting in my face and yelling at me. I held on to Bella as Marie fumed in my face. I was too stunned to answer her question which turned out to be the worst mistake I could make. Alice came up and took Bella from my arms as I suddenly flew off the couch and into a wall. I was being held up by some force that seemed to be coming from Marie.

"I asked you a question and I want an answer now. Why did you not tell me that my cousin was being hunted by a vampire?" Marie asked with venom in her words.

Her eyes were glowing fierce crystal blue and she held her hand up to where I was to hold me. I finally figured out what was holding me up; Marie was telekinetic. I saw Bella being held back by Alice as she was begging Marie to put me down but her pleas fell on deaf ears. I open my mouth to speak as Marie's hand began to glow lavender.

"I'm sorry for not telling you but I didn't think of a way to tell you. I'm sorry that the option never crossed my mind," I told Marie and she lowered her hand.

"I forgive you," Marie said, turning away and I fell to the ground, landing with a thud. "Somewhat."

I stood up and ran to Bella gathering her in my arms. The room was quiet until Emmett burst into a booming laugh. My family began to become unfrozen and join Emmett except Carlisle and Esme who shook their heads and sat down. Jasper calmed the room down and turned to Marie.

"Do witches and wizards live forever or do they die?" Jasper asked.

"We live forever. Bella and I are practically over two thousand years old, I've actually lost count after two thousand," Marie told us.

Our mouths fell open to this new information. I remember the times Bella had asked me to change her do to her fear of losing me to age but now she didn't have to worry about it. I looked at Bella's face and saw a slight smile. She knew that she would be able to stay with me without aging and she would look the same forever.

"That means I will not grow older?" Bella asked Marie.

"Yes, every witch stops aging as 18 and the wizards stop at 21," Marie explained to her. "But we don't know if you have stopped Bella. When you lost your memory, we think you lost your magic because it never reappeared as you were healing," Marie began to explain. "We also think when you were knocked unconscious; you lost control of your ability to change age and reverted to your 16 year old self. When you regained consciousness, Renee realized your magic never appeared back. If it did, she could reteach you everything and cast a spell to get your memory back. Renee and Charlie thought you may be in danger so they never restored your memory and gave you false memory."

Once again everyone was stunned, will Bella cease to amaze this family? I hope not for me, I like how she's unpredictable for me. Bella looked on the verge of tears after hearing what has happened in her life.

"My family has lied to me all these years?" Bella asked her voice cracking as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I turned her around to face me and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"They had a reason to Bella. Don't hate your cousin for protecting you," I told her.

"I don't hate her it just upsets me that they had to do that," Bella told me as she tried to calm down.

I pulled her closer to me and tucked her head under my chin while she calmed down. I looked over at Marie and she mouthed a thank you to me. I nodded my head as I rubbed Bella's back. I gazed outside and realized it was getting late.

"Bella, love, I think you should get some sleep. It's a little after midnight," I told her.

She gazed up at me, her brown eyes meeting my gold ones, and nodded. She stood up from the couch and went to hug Marie and whispered an apology to her. Marie shook her head and told her not worry about it. She said goodnight to everyone else and I swept her into my arms and ran upstairs. I lay on the bed as Bella went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

Today was a weird day for everyone, especially Bella. It must be hard to just learn you're a witch who had lost her memories and magic somehow. Then me seeing all Marie's memories and finding out how old they both really are. When Bella stepped out of the bathroom, she climbed into beside me and I held her close as I hummed her lullaby.

**AN:** I hope everyone liked this chapter because it was quite hard for me to put my thoughts together and put it into words. Please tell me what you think and check out my new story Fang's Sister if you like both Twilight and Maximum Ride. Help me get 10 reviews before chapter 10 or I might not update anymore. Thanks a bunch to those who have reviewed.


	9. Visions

**Chapter Nine: Visions**

**AN:** I hope everyone loved the last chapter; I'm still waiting for my 10 reviews before chapter 10. I have eight so far and thanks to Cooky Crumbla for 3 of the reviews I have. I hope to have more after this chapter.

**Alice's POV**

I watched Edward carry Bella to his room. Marie stayed on the couch in the living room with us and stared at the ground. Something was bothering her, I could tell. I stood up from my seat in Jasper's arms and sat next to Marie.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked her and looked up at me.

"I was actually thinking about how right my grandmother was about the future. She was a seer but the Greeks called her an oracle. Before she was murdered she had a vision of a great vampire family that would join ours and how right she was," Marie said looking around at our family.

Carlisle looked at her bewildered. As the leader of our family, he would be astounded. He probably never expected us to grow to be such a large family much less a powerful one. But to know that Marie's grandmother had a vision of this family over a thousand years ago. Marie stood up, stretched and walked to the around the living room. She apparently had to stretch her legs. She seemed to be thinking about something as she walked. Esme stood up to go over to Marie when Marie's stomach growled. Marie blushed and stopped in her tracks. Emmett burst into a peal of laughter when he saw her blush. That must run in the family, for the girls at least.

"You're hungry, dear; let me get you something to eat. Would you like a midnight snack?" Esme asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"No, I'll be fine," Marie answered just as her stomach growled again and she blushed. "Alright, maybe a small snack wouldn't hurt."

"Nonsense, Marie. You sit down with the family and I'll make you something," Esme commanded politely and seated Marie on the couch next to me.

Esme started moving things in the kitchen and grabbing food from the fridge. Emmett gazed at Marie and opened his mouth to ask her something.

"Does everyone in your family blush as easily as you and Bella?" he asked her, pointing at her cheeks.

"No, only the women do. You should thank my grandmother for that since it's so entertaining to you," Marie told him sarcastically.

Emmett started laughing again and it seemed to irritate Marie. I started snickering when I saw what she was going to do to him. The big oaf wouldn't see it coming and deserves it. Marie lifted her hand and her eyes narrowed to slits. Suddenly Emmett flew out of his seat and over the edge of the couch, landing on his back with a loud _thud_. Everyone started laughing and we even heard Edward snickering lightly from his room. That's when I sucked into a vision.

_I stood on the side of a road. It was dark and foggy. The moon was the only light source as two figures walked out of the shadow at both ends of the road. One was Marie and other was a dark haired woman with red eyes, a vampire. _

"_Long time, no see, Maria. Did you miss me?" Marie asked sarcastically with a sneer._

Maria? That couldn't be, could it? The woman that caused my Jasper so much misery and turmoil, how does Marie know her?

"_It's time I get rid of you, you little pest once and for all. I'm not dealing with you ruining my plans for another century and a half. Once you're gone I'll go for your dear cousin. She was a powerful adversary and just think of how much territory I could have with her help," Maria said with an evil grin._

"_My cousin doesn't even know who she is let alone what magic she once possessed because of you. What use will she be to you anyways?" Marie asked before charging at Maria, her hands glowing._

"_You mean this magic?" Maria asked holding up an energy ball. "She doesn't have her magic or her memory because I hold it in my hand now. I took it from her," Maria told her side stepping her attack and then grabbing Marie by the neck. "Once you're gone, I can get your cousin."_

That's when my vision went black and I gasped, coming out of it. Marie was going to die but I don't know when and that would leave Bella unprotected.

"Alice!" I realized Jasper was calling my name and I gazed up into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

Marie looked worried but she didn't seem curious about me having visions. It was as if she was familiar with it. I looked up when I heard Edward growl from his room and rush into the living room. Carlisle stood up when he saw his first son come in the room angry. Edward had seen my vision and wasn't too happy with it. My eyes filled with venomous tears that would never fall. Esme walked into the living room then with a bowl of ice cream sundae and a spoon. She sensed the tension as she handed the bowl and spoon to Marie who began to eat it slowly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Esme," Marie said. "It's delicious."

"You're welcome, sweetie," Esme told her rubbing her arm and went to stand next to Carlisle.

Marie knew what was happening and stared at the floor. She knew of the decision she made, maybe she even knew I would see her but she didn't know how it would turn out. I saw Edward nodded out of my peripheral. Marie knew a lot more than she was leading us to believe.

"What did you see, Alice, that could upset Edward so horribly?" Carlisle asked me kneeling in front of me.

"I saw Marie fighting Maria," I started, my eyes on Marie as she started to look guilty, "and get killed. Apparently Marie has an enemy she didn't tell of us."

Esme gasped covering her mouth as Jasper growled at hearing his creator's name. He held me tightly and protectively to his chest.

"What had upset Edward about your vision, though?" Carlisle questioned.

"Maria is the reason Bella lost her magic and her memory. She after Bella and Marie had made a choice to go stop her but it will end in her death and Maria coming here for Bella," I told everyone.

"What?" Jasper growled standing up and holding on to me. "There is no way Maria is coming here!"

Esme gasped again at what I had announced and grabbed on to Carlisle's shoulder for support as she listened to the rest I had to say.

"She won't be," Marie told us putting her empty bowl on the coffee table and standing up. "That's why I made the decision to go to her and destroy her but she's more powerful than I thought. I underestimated her once and that almost cost me my life and Bella's. It won't happen again. If your vision is true, Alice, then I won't go alone."

"I'll go with you, Marie, I'm not letting that monster near my family," Jasper said and I clung to his shirt, growing scared.

I couldn't lose Jasper, not by Maria's hands. Jasper sensed my growing worries and began rubbing my back in soothing circles as he used his ability to calm me.

"No, Jasper, I'll rather take my sister and brother-in-law with me. They could help me and you can stay here to protect your family. Y'all already have enough problems, no need to add mine on to yours," Marie told him.

My grip loosened on his shirt. As Marie's new decision finally settled in, another vision came to me.

_It was the same setting with the foggy street and moonlit night. The only difference is that Marie came out with Peter and Charlotte by her sides. Maria was still alone and that's all I saw before my vision ended._

I don't know the outcome of that fight though and it left me unsettled. The same ending of my first vision could happen in that one or they could triumph or it could leave Marie with more scars.

"I thought you said you were taking your sister and brother-in-law but Alice just saw Peter and Charlotte," Edward told Marie confused.

That surprised Jasper and his eyes turned on Marie. Peter and Charlotte were his friends during the newborn wars and Peter and he considered themselves brothers. Marie's family just gets more bizarre as it goes on.

"They are. Charlotte's my little sister and she's Peter's mate, making Peter my brother-in-law. That's why I have been hunting Maria. She almost took away my little sister and when Peter was human, he was my best friend. So, yeah, it's confusing but you learn to deal with it. I don't let anyone hurt my family or friends and get of Scott's free," Marie said and glared at Edward.

"I really don't think you should go at all Marie unless you have more people accompanying you," I told her. "Why don't help us with our problem and we'll help you with yours because to me, it looks like either way, we're protecting Bella. Am I right?" I asked Marie as her eyes casted on me.

"Sure, but Bella can't find out about how she lost her memory or magic. It's too early and at this time it would over whelm her," Marie told us.

The family nodded in agreement and Marie yawned.

"Let's get you to bed before you pass out on the couch," Esme told Marie, taking her bowl off the table.

Marie followed her, learning to just go along with it and not fight Esme. That's something we all learned either the easy way or the hard way like Emmett did once. Esme led Marie to mine and Jasper's room and I followed. Esme left the room as I was choosing something for Marie to wear to bed from my many sleep wear. I pulled out a lavender silk spaghetti strap night gown and handed it to Marie. She changed quickly, not caring that I was still in the room. She must have been used to that sort of thing.

After she changed into it the night gown, she sat on my bed with her knees to her chest and her arms around her legs. Her chin settled on her knees. I could tell something was bothering her again but this time I knew what it was. Bella. Marie was worried about her.

"You know, you worry as much as Bella does. I'm surprised you two aren't already bald from all the stress you put on yourselves," I told her and she cracked a smile. "Don't worry, we can protect her. She'll be fine."

"I know it's just a natural tendency I have being the oldest of us two. I'll get some rest and we can start new tomorrow. I heard there's this new boutique opening in Port Angeles tomorrow. How about us girls go shopping, including Esme. We all could use a stress free day," Marie told me with a smile.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Get some rest, you may need it," I told Marie as she climbed under the blankets.

Marie yawned, lay back on the pillows, and was out like light in a second. I turned my room lights out and went back down stairs to join Jasper on the couch, my thought full of tomorrows girls' day out.

**AN:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and found some parts funny. Sorry if the names confuse you in one part, too. If you like the House of Night Series, also, consider reading my new story crossover of Twilight and House of Night that I worked on with my sister. The first chapter is up and once she's ungrounded, more will be up but give it a try. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and keep it up please, I want at least 10 reviews before the 10th chapter goes up. Thanks a bunch.


	10. Madness

**Chapter Ten: Madness**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga though I wish I did. I only own the character that didn't come with Twilight.

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just had writers block and felt like no one has really liked my story. I only have 8 reviews and if I don't have 10 after this chapter, I may not complete this story. I feel like no one likes my story enough to leave a little message to me and no one has read mine and my sister's crossover, Alice's Twins. Sorry to complain and thanks to all who have reviewed. A special thanks to Cooky Crumbla for her 3 reviews, now on with the story.

**Embry's POV**

Anger filled me as I rode back to the reservation. Jacob had no right to do what he did to Marie. She was doing as she was told and knew she couldn't reveal more than she needed to, but Jacob wouldn't listen and upset her. I could feel it when she ran out of Emily's house. Now she was over at the Cullen's house with Bella and I worried about her.

Even though we were miles apart, I could still sense her emotions and she was depressed. I saw some of her memories flash through my mind but I could still see fine. I didn't pay attention to her thoughts knowing she would be fine. At least I hope. It just seems different leaving her with leeches instead of with me.

Marie seems to have some connection with them or else she wouldn't care to see them after what they did to Bella. I saw in her mind that she had arrived at the Cullen's house fine as I was pulling into Jake's driveway. Jake sat on the porch of his house; he had to be waiting for me. I parked his bike and threw his keys to him. I turned away to leave when he caught his keys.

"Embry, I'm sorry that I scared Marie like that. I didn't mean to upset her. I wasn't thinking straight," Jake apologized.

I turned back around to look him in the eyes. "That's your problem, Jacob, you don't think before you speak. You blurt out everything that's on your mind and don't stop to think about how it may affect someone. Now look what you've done! You scared Marie off and she may not even come back here because of you!" I yelled at him, my anger flaring now.

Jacob's expression turned defensive and he stood up from the porch. I began to approach me when Sam stepped out of the trees. He looked at us and stood between us.

"Jake, Embry's right. You had upset Marie and scared her because you couldn't control your tongue or your temper in front of her. You need to learn to control what you say around her. There may be something's that she cannot tell us and you need to respect that. If she says you will have an imprint one day don't question her just be patient," Sam said with his hands on our shoulders. "Where's Marie now?" he asked addressing me.

"She's with Bella and the Cullens," I told him, calming down.

"You think she'll be safe?" Sam asked concerned for Marie's safety.

"If she trusts them then I have no other choice," I told him defeated, my shoulders going slack.

"Alright; we're having a change up tonight in shifts. Embry, you're coming with me and Paul and Jake, Jared going with you and Quil," Sam told us.

"Okay, I'll go get something to eat then meet up with you," I told Sam and he nodded.

I quickly left Jacob's yard and ran to the tree line and began to shift. I didn't care that I still had my clothes on; I just wanted to get away from Jacob before I killed him. I looked into Marie's thoughts to see how she was even though it was so late. She was eating a bowl of hot fudge sundae and I smiled, leaving her alone in her thoughts. I think I was beginning to get used to this _custos amator_ thing. I liked that it was stronger than an imprint; I was able to keep an eye on Marie even if I wasn't near her.

I stopped at my back yard and shifted back into my human self and crawled as best as I could through my bedroom window; no need to scare or worry my mother, I'm in enough trouble already. I grabbed some pants on and went to the kitchen to get me something to eat. I could hear my mother's light breathing as I passed her bedroom and was glad she was asleep already. I grabbed me some chips and a sandwich with a soda.

After I ate, I went back to my room and took my pants off, tying them in the leather strap around my ankle, and climbed out the window. I met up with Sam and Paul at the river that divided our land from the leeches' territory. I took one more peak into Marie's mind to see how she was and found her asleep. It was late and she would be safe for tonight. Sam had me stay near the river for patrol and to be as near to Marie as I could get.

That's when I smelt the sickly sweet, nose burning stench of a vampire. I stopped and drew in a deep breath to get a better smell of where it was coming from.

_Guys, I smell something over here,_ I alerted Sam and Paul.

_Okay, heading your way,_ Sam said.

_Same here, be right there,_ Paul said and I began to follow the scent.

That's when I saw a vampire. He looked my way and smirked as he jumped over the river. That's bad; he was running toward the Cullen's house. Paul and Sam made it to me as I paced. How am I supposed to protect Marie when she's at the Cullen's and we can't go on their territory? Panic flooded through me as I let my emotions flow to Marie. I sensed her wake up instantly. I watched in Marie's mind as she ran to the banister of the stairs and did a flip over it. For a second, I panicked even worse until she landed gracefully on the floor of the living room.

_There's something going on out there,_ Marie told the Cullen's.

_We know, Alice saw something but wasn't sure of what she saw,_ the leader said.

_Then let's check it out,_ Marie said and dashed out the back door.

I didn't know witches could move so fast and swiftly; must be one of the other abilities they have.

_Don't worry, Embry, I'm coming,_ my beauty told me mentally.

She was coming to help us but that's not what I wanted. I stamp my foot in frustration and began to growl when I saw the vampire catch up with Marie. She stopped in her tracks with two of the Cullen's behind her; the two fighters. Marie seemed to recognize the intruder and addressed him.

"Ugh, what do you want, Darien?" Marie asked, annoyed.

She knows this guy?

_Yes, I know him, Embry. He's one of my eldest brothers,_ Marie told me shyly.

I told Sam and Paul what Marie just told me. They were surprised at first but probably figured she would let us know if he was dangerous. I took a closer look at him and recognized him from one of Marie's memories. It was the boy she was wrestling with.

"Marie, who's this?" the dark haired vampire asked.

"Emmett, Jasper, this is my one of my eldest brothers, Darien," she introduced the guys. "Where's my sister in law and little nephew?"

"They're on their way but the wolves scared Vera and she won't come through and Henry's staying with her until they can get through," Darien told Marie.

Sam, Paul, and I listened in as I did.

_Oops, I didn't know that was Marie's family. I'll go let them through. I thought it was odd they didn't smell like vampires,_ Sam thought and ran off to get the kid and his mother.

_Sam's going now to let your family through,_ I told Marie.

Marie smiled and told her brother the news.

"Ooh, you met your _custos amator_? When do I get to meet him? You know I have to fulfill my big brother duties," Darien said and I started snickering.

This guy thinks he's going to scare me? No way. I can handle him and anything he throws at me.

_Don't get so cocky, Embry. The last person that underestimated him ended up a pile of dust,_ Marie told me.

Okay, now I was scared. Paul began to laugh as I gulped and Sam arrived, trying to hold back his laughter, with a man and a woman.

_Good luck bro, you're going to need it,_ Paul snickered once more and ran off to finish his patrol.

Oh brother, he's never the one to rely on when you need him.

_If they let you pass, walk these two across the line,_ Sam told me before following after Paul.

I shook my head at them; weaklings. They left me behind to face Marie's brother alone.

"Let Embry bring Vera and Henry through," Marie told the guys.

They nodded and Marie ran to meet me closer to the river. She smiled brightly when she saw me and her family.

_They can't jump the river, Embry. They aren't vampires and neither is my brother he just likes to take potions that make him seem like one. He's the crazy one in the family,_ Marie told me with a giggle.

_Is anyone in your family normal?_ I asked jokingly.

_Define normal, _Marie joked back. _Can you jump with them on your back?_ Marie asked worried.

_Yeah, I can, hold on,_ I told her, lying down on the ground.

Henry and Vera knew what to do and climbed on my back. I got up swiftly and jumped across the river. They seemed light so I had no trouble. I landed next to Marie and she helped them down.

"Thanks Embry, can you shift back into your human form? My brother wants to meet you," she informed me.

_Sure,_ I thought to her and began to shift back.

It was painful without Marie's magic and made it harder. Once I was human I quickly pulled my pants on; good thing Vera and Henry were out of eye sight. Marie walked me over to her brother and we stopped in front of him. He gazed up and down me, inspecting me.

"Your _custos amator_ is a shape shifter, geez, he smells, pee-ew," Darien said waving his hand in front of his face as he plugged his nose.

"You wouldn't notice if you would stop taking those stupid potions," Marie huffed.

I put my hand out for Darien to shake. "I'm Embry," I told him.

"Nice to meet you wolfie, I see why my sister likes you," Darien said and turned toward the Cullen house. "Shall we go?"

"One second," Marie said and turned to me. She kissed my cheek, "I have to go, and I love you."

"I love you, too. See you tomorrow," I told her.

"Alright," she said with a smile and turned toward Vera. "I have a surprise waiting for you at the house, Vera. You'll love it."

"Terrific, Marie, I can't wait," Vera said and both her and Marie ran off into the forest, followed by the guys.

I quickly shifted back into my wolf form after tying my pants to my ankle and ran to catch up with Sam and Paul. Marie's family is madness. Witches and wizards are so bizarre. I guess I'll have to get used to it.

**AN:** That's the end for this chapter. I wonder if any of you remember who Vera and Henry are and can guess what surprise awaits Vera back at the Cullen house. If I get 10 reviews after this chapter, you'll get to find out. Don't forget to check out my new crossover with House of Night and Twilight called Alice's Twins. That's all for now; I hope I get those reviews I'm waiting for.


	11. Surprise

**Chapter Eleven: Surprise**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN: **Thanks to QueenRavenMadison-Sterling, I have my ten reviews for this story but my most popular seems to be Fang's Sister with 20 reviews so far. Thank you all who have reviewed faithfully. I would most appreciate it if the House of Night and Twilight fans would read my story Alice's Twins.

**Edward's POV:**

Marie followed Emmett and Jasper in who was leading three people behind them. I saw the man that was from Marie's memory, the man who she had wrestled as children. Behind him were a woman and another man who looked like the two. Marie was blocking me from her thoughts from some reason but it was a good thing. The family was gathered in the living room to hear news of the new intruder. Emmett went sat down next to Rosalie who was flipping through a car magazine, looking for a new one, while Jasper sat on the floor in front of Alice, laying his head in her lap. Alice smiled as she began to run her fingers through his hair. Marie was the only one still standing besides her brother and apparently his family.

I leaned forward in my seat, curiously to see what was going on. Her brother was the one thought to be the intruder was really no harm to us. Marie cleared her throat to call everyone's attention to her. Rosalie sat the magazine in her lap and looked up and Jasper sat up. Carlisle put his book down while Esme did the same with her sketch book.

"Everyone, this is my brother, Darien and his wife, Vera and their son, my nephew, Henry," and with that said, Marie stepped out of the view of her family for the family to see them.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle introduced them.

Alice stood up with Jasper and introduced them then I introduced myself. When it came to Emmett and Rosalie, Vera's heart stuttered for a second as her mind went blank with shock. Rosalie stared at Vera as if she had seen a ghost. Rosalie rushed up to her at normal pace for us and pulled her into a hug. It took a second for Vera to comprehend what was happening before she hugged Rosalie back with tears swelling in her eyes. Emmett was the only one besides Jasper who was confused.

This was what Marie was hiding from me and why Alice was smiling when she saw them. I remember Rosalie talking about her friend Vera with the little boy Henry but she had never mentioned Vera's husband's name. As soon as Vera quit crying Rosalie sat her down next to her and Emmett. Henry vaguely remembered Rosalie since he'd only seen her when he was a toddler. Rosalie looked at Henry and smiled.

"You've grown a lot since I'd last seen you," Rosalie commented leaving Henry blushing.

Everyone in the room busted out laughing as Marie took her seat next to me.

"He sure has our grandmother's blush," Marie said her southern accent turning up again.

"And you still sound as southern as ever, Aunt Marie," Henry retorted.

"You hush on that. Just wait 'til you bring that special girl home, I'll embarrass you big time. I bet Rosalie can remember something about you, couldn't you, Rose?" Marie told her nephew.

Henry smirked widely.

"She has nothing on me. I was only a toddler the last time she saw me," Henry said with confidence.

"You want to bet on that? They did have cameras back then," Marie retorted with a smirk as Rosalie stood up.

"I think I might still have them in a box somewhere," Rosalie grinned as she passed Henry.

"You still have those old photos, Rose?" Vera asked.

"Yes, they help me remember my past. The best parts of it actually," Rosalie told her.

That's when Henry grabbed Rosalie's hand and she turned around to face him with a wide grin.

"Please, Aunt Rose, don't do that. I'll do anything, just don't bring out the old photos," Henry begged.

"I haven't heard him say that in forever," Rosalie said as she sat back down in between Emmett and Vera.

"Yes, I remember he always called you that. When you disappeared and didn't come over for days, he knew something was wrong even at a young age. I also remembered the first thing he asked was 'Where did Aunt Rose go? She hasn't been around'. Even as a small child, he was very aware and very smart," Vera said with a sad expression.

"Yes, it's one of the perks of being of magic blood. Your mind develops quicker than your body. As a child you understand and comprehend quicker," Marie explained to us. "That's why Henry remembered Rosalie so well; he was practically raised around her."

Rosalie looked over at Henry and Vera with venomous tears in her eyes. Marie's family had practically welcomed her to the family. Now she regrets every bad thing she had ever done to Bella. She plans to ask Bella for forgiveness when she wakes up in the morning. We all turned to Marie when she let out a bit yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You're tired, dear, why don't you go get some more sleep?" Esme told her.

"Well, I wouldn't have been woken up if my brother would have come at a reasonable hour, not at two o'clock in the morning, freaking my boyfriend out," Marie said with a raised brow at her brother.

"I think you all need to get some rest. Your family is tired from your travel here," Esme commented as she turned to Vera.

"Yes, we are Esme. Do you have any spare rooms for us to stay in?" Vera asked standing up.

"Marie is sleeping in our only spare room. You could stay in one of our rooms," Esme told her.

Rosalie stood up and wrapped her arm around Vera's and smiled at her.

"You and Darien can stay in mine and Emmett's room," Rosalie told her.

"On second thought I'll see if Bella can make room in the huge bed in Edward's room and y'all can take the spare room, there's a couch at the end of the bed that Henry can sleep on," Marie said as she stood with a smirk on her face.

"What's wrong with mine and Emmett's room?" Rosalie asked offended.

"From what I've heard from Alice, it's just your bed," Marie said as she giggled.

If Rosalie could blush she'd be a bright red. Vera and Darien began to laugh as Henry shook his head trying to dislodge the image that came to his mind.

"Yeah, I think I'll take that spare room," Henry said as he followed Esme up the stairs.

Everyone laughed as his parents followed behind them. Rosalie glared at Marie as she walked to the stairs.

"Witches and wizards do have heightened sense also. They would've smelled it and you don't want to scar Henry with that, do you?" Marie asked with a matter-of-fact tone.

I led Marie up to my room and watched as she crawled into bed with Bella. Bella woke up a little and gazed at Marie through foggy eyes.

"Sorry to wake you but we had some family come in late and they need the spare room. I thought you wouldn't mind sharing the bed with me like we used to when we were little," Marie explained with a smile.

"Oh okay, come on in," Bella said lifting the covers and making room for Marie. "I remember when we were younger and how we did this. We even tried to tell scary stories under the sheets with flashlights."

"That's one memory that wasn't fake. Somehow your mind retained it," Marie said as she rolled on her side with her back to Bella's back.

Both of them laughed as the fell asleep. They looked so peaceful together. I went and sat on my black couch with a book in hand. I sat and read until the sun rose.

**AN:** Hopefully everyone loved this chapter. Maybe everyone who has read Eclipse remembers who Vera and Henry were; I don't actually know who her husband was so I just made him up. Please review.


	12. Reunion

**Chapter Twelve: Reunion**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN: **I'm not getting much response on my poll for Black Swan so if you read that and like it please respond on my poll. I have two others that I will put up when I have some response to this one, other than those enjoy the story.

**Edward's POV**

Marie woke up earlier than Bella and came down stairs to get breakfast. Her brother and Vera were up already but every vampire and magical being could hear Henry snoring. Marie laughed as she came into the kitchen where Esme and I were making breakfast. She was in a happy mood with having her family with her. I was curious about why he seemed like a vampire to us. My family had noticed why the wolves didn't let him through; he had the scent, the looks, the speed, and the strength of a vampire. The only difference is that he could sleep and eat.

I handed Marie a plate with a honey bun on it that Esme had made as her brother and Vera sat down next to her. I leaned on the counter and looked at Darien.

"How is it you have the vampire abilities but aren't one?" I asked curiously.

Carlisle walked in hearing my question and curious himself. Darien just smirked at me and stood up. He must have known I was a mind reader because he blocked his thoughts very well.

"It's a very well made potion only perfected by the potion master in my family," Darien began as Marie snickered, also blocking her thoughts.

Potion master must be someone they don't want to reveal since they keep their thoughts guarded. I listened closely to as Darien continued.

"Every magical family has a charms master, a potion master, and a spells master. Though in my family we happen to have a dark magic master but only a powerful family can have that, which we are," Darien seemed to be a little smug about this.

"So who's the potion master in your family?" Carlisle asked.

Darien turned to me and smirked. I became confused at this moment; everyone was confused except his family.

"The one that's sleeping in your room now," he said and his family began to giggle at my family's astonished faces.

Bella was the potions master of the family. She made her cousin the potions that allowed him to have vampire characteristics. She's been full of surprises since we met her family, her actual family. I shook my head and grinned. She's always had some sort of surprise for me whether it was the way she acted or her thoughts that she voiced to me. I should be used to this by now but apparently I'm not.

What Bella told me when I got upset with her hanging with Jacob came to mind. She had mentioned that she didn't care what we were, if we were a vampire and werewolf, she didn't care. If Angela was a witch, she could join the club as she put it. But it turns out she's the witch instead and not Angela. My sweet Bella was always full of surprises.

"Why did Bella make these for you?" Carlisle asked him.

Darien smirk went away and became awkward toward us.

"Let's just say, Darien knows how to whine like a baby and beg like a dog," Marie told us with a sly smirk on her face.

Darien glared at her as she stuck her tongue at him. It sort of reminded me of mine and Alice's sibling acts. Alice noticed that too and laughed.

_You'd think that was us for a minute with the way they act_," Alice thought.

"I agree," I responded with a smirk.

As everything settled into small talk between our families, I went to my room where Bella was sleeping. I stood in the door for a second to admire my sleeping beauty. She slept peacefully in the bed with a smile on her face. I just adored her so much when she slept.

"Edward, you coming?" she asked and for a second I thought she woke up but she rolled over and was silent again.

I walked to the bed and lay down next to her, under the covers. She rolled over again and smiled and by the sound of her breathing, I knew she was awake now. She snuggled closer to me and opened her eyes to look at me. Our gazed met for a second before a kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Good morning, love. Sleep well?" I asked her.

"I slept great though I missed having you in the bed with me," she told me.

I just grinned and kissed her forehead. "Come on, there's breakfast made in the kitchen. Marie already ate and she has some family over, also. They came last night while you were asleep. They kind of disturbed the pack."

"Which one?" she asked curiously as she stretched out.

"Darien and his family," I told her.

"Wow, they came here? They hate it here," she said surprised

"They didn't mention that. They came to see you and Marie," I told her.

"Alright, let me have my human moment and I'll be down to eat breakfast," Bella said as she climbed out of bed.

"Technically, you're not human, remember? You're a witch," I asked her with an innocent grin.

"Okay, let me have my semi-human moment," Bella said with a grin and I shook my head.

I climbed out of the bed and went to my closet to change clothes. When I came out, Bella was dressed and ready to go down stairs to greet her family. What a surprise she'll get when they tell her some other things about her family. I wrapped her in my arms and ran down the stairs. She has some family to reunite with.

**AN:** Sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I haven't been feeling well. I have a problem with migraines to where I have to take a prevention medicine for it and I can't think straight when my head hurts unless y'all want to read a bunch of gibberish. Let me know if you want to read gibberish, I can come up with something…LOL :D I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	13. Past

**Chapter Thirteen: Past**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN: **I'm going to the doctor today for my migraines so pray for me and hope it's nothing bad. If you like Black Swan please check out the poll on my profile and tell me what you think.

**Bella's POV:**

I haven't seen Darien and his family for a couple of years but when he did visit, it was usually when Marie did. I would watch Marie and Darien wrestle and they were evenly matched. I sat on the sidelines and played referee because they sometimes got carried away and play dirty. I sort of reminded me of when Esme said the guys tended to cheat so she had to referee. I was excited to see Darien and Vera and maybe even see Marie wrestle with her brother.

Edward put me down in the kitchen where breakfast was already made. I could hear laughter and conversation coming from the living room. I gathered the food I wanted and Edward and I went to the living room. We sat on the floor in front of the coffee table so that I had a table to put my plate on. I didn't notice that Darien wasn't in any of the seats when I sat down, so when he grabbed me from behind and lifted me up. I squealed loudly as my family laughed. As soon as he set me on my feet and let me go, I turned around to face him. Darien had his arms out wide, expecting me to hug him.

"Are you expecting me to hug you after that?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

"Well, yeah, come on, Bella," Darien whined.

"No," I said as I walked over to where Vera and Henry were sitting. "I think I'd rather hug them."

Vera and Henry jumped up and rushed to hug me.

"It's wonderful that you know everything, dear cousin," Vera told me as she pulled away from me, holding my shoulders. "The family has been worried sick about you but don't worry, we'll fine away to get your memory back and powers," Vera said in a promising voice as she held my face.

She kissed both my cheeks and pulled me back into a hug.

"Yeah, we'll get it back alright…as soon as I kill Maria. That bitch will not get away with what she did. That is the lowest and darkest black magic ever. She will die and I'll be the one to kill her," Marie growled standing up.

Marie was ticked off. Everyone watched as she stood and walked behind the couch Jasper and Alice were sitting in. Their eyes followed her movement but I couldn't so well; she seemed to moving faster than a human pace. Occasionally, she would look over at Alice and Jasper and a strange sadness came over her. Edward seemed surprised by her thoughts as she gazed at Alice and Jasper. Marie seemed to get angrier as she paced the floor.

"Marie, don't you dare. I've already seen how that plan will end and you die," Alice told her sadly.

"I can't let that monster live after what she has done to my family and friends. I won't allow her to live another moment," Marie screamed as tears began to fall down her face.

Vera gazed at her worriedly as she crumpled to the floor and began to cry behind the couch. Jasper stood and walked around the couch. I watched him bend over and lift Marie cradled in his arms. He sat her between him and Alice. I've never seen Marie like this, torn like this. She looked so vulnerable and crumpled. It scared me to see her tough exterior fall apart before me. Even Darien became worried.

"Everything will be fine. We will find a way to kill her, just let us help you," Alice said, comforting her.

"There's a reason I want to just do it," Marie told her. "I didn't want to talk about this with all that's going on with the whole crazed vampire hunting Bella but I need to, I guess," Marie continued.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I have a very long past. When I say that Maria has caused trouble with my family and friends, I was speaking of Bella, Charlotte, my little sister, Peter, and my best friend who was like another brother to me," Marie began to tell us. "I lived in Texas in the 1860's for a little because Charlotte lived there. I found that I loved it there; the people were very hospitable. I had made a few friends, but none of them I had gotten as close to as I did with the Whitlock's."

That threw me off guard. She had quite a past, but how much of it was I apart of that I don't remember? I noticed how Jasper seemed to freeze and take Alice by surprise as well. The family drew nearer to Marie to listen to her story.

"I was looking for a little peace in my chaotic life. Bella and I had gone our separate ways for a little and I came to visit my sister while Bella went to see Renee. While I was in Texas, my niece Lynda was there while Charlotte was in Georgia. So Lynda and I went to Houston to stay for a little while. I didn't know I would become friends with the most popular family in town; the Whitlock's. Lynda and I soon met the family and I became great friends with Jasper and his brother, Jonathan. Over a couple of years, I was part of the family and had a new brother. But the war had started and when Jasper came to me wanting my help to join the war. I wouldn't help him; I've seen what war could do to people and with weapons becoming more advanced and it scared me. So when he left, we parted on a bad note. Then he disappears without explanation. I became real upset.

"I soon left and went to search for Charlotte and on my travel to see her I met Peter. Soon after meeting him, he disappeared and later my sister. I knew their disappearances were connected and that's when I began my hunt for Maria but I didn't know who or what I was hunting. I mainly went by word of mouth of the disappearances. I got lucky and ran into a vampire who told me about Maria. So that's where my hunt began," Marie finished.

By the end of Marie's story, the Cullen's except Emmett were gathered around in wonder and Jasper and Alice were comforting her. I could hear Jasper softly apologizing to her about what had happened between them when he was human. My life gets more and more bizarre as it goes on but I've always been a part of the mythical world whether Edward liked it or not. Emmett though looked unsurprised and uninterested in what just took place.

"Hey, Marie, now that Bella knows everything, can I quit acting like I knew nothing of this?" Emmett asked.

Everyone turned to look at him as if he had lost his mind. Rosalie looked really confused by his question.

"Yes, Emmett, if you like you can tell him the truth about yourself," Marie told him with a grin as he got excited.

"Thanks, Aunt Marie, I was getting a little annoyed," Emmett said and everyone gasped.

"What?"

**AN:** I hope everyone loved this chapter; if you did, let me know in a review, please. I would like some more reviews for this story for me to continue.


	14. Who's the Dud Now?

**Chapter Fourteen: Who's the Dud Now?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** Sorry if my story seems to be going off track a little to some of you but it's going to get a little crazy from this chapter on out so buckle up and enjoy the rollercoaster. If I have to clarify some things let me know and I will, other than that enjoy the story.

**Bella's POV:**

Everything just seemed to get more and more bizarre by the moment. My family is apparently much larger than I had thought before. Emmett looked over at me apologetically. I just put my hand up and shook my head.

"How can Marie be your aunt, Emmett? She's a witch and I could tell by the smell of your blood when you were human that you were a human," Rose asked confused.

Emmett looked like he would blush if he could. The rest of the Cullens sat back in their seats, interested. Marie was standing by Emmett and Rosalie right now.

"That's because the magic had skipped him. It does that every few thousands of years and it happened to my favorite nephew," Marie told us as she patted Emmett's head.

Emmett grinned goofily as Henry crossed his arms and scowled at him. Henry looked at Marie and his face turned sad.

"What about me, Aunt Marie?" Henry asked with a lip sticking out in a pout.

"I love you, too, but Emmett was my first born nephew," Marie explained to Henry as Vera patted his head.

I watched as Emmett stuck his tongue out at Henry but flinched as Rosalie smacked his head. Henry burst out laughing until Vera scowled at him. He quiet down and gazed at the ground. I found it odd that Darien had sat quietly through all this but when I turned to him he wore the same goofy grin that Emmett always did when he was planning something. Edward began to snicker next to me as he listened to Darien to thoughts.

"I find it quite funny that my largest and strongest nephew happened to be the dud in the family," Darien commented as he sat back crossing his legs like he was relaxing with his hands folded behind his head. "When you were born strong and healthy, the family thought you would be a powerful wizard even becomes a master at something like your aunt and two cousins," Darien told him with a smirk.

Emmett's face turned from smiling lovingly at Rosalie to growling at Darien. Rosalie eyes flickered between Emmett and Darien confused. What was Darien talking about anyways? What does he mean by dud?

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked confused looking around from Darien to Emmett.

"Sorry, it's easy to forget you don't remember anything, Bells," Emmett said as he stood up to pick and walked over to me.

He lifted me up out of my chair and hugged me. This was more of a familiar hug. I recognized this from like another life time. A saw a flash of a small boy with blue eyes and dark curly hair being held in a headlock by Marie but she was dressed in something from the 1920s. The boy smiled up at me and I gasped when I recognized him. Emmett put me down and stared into my eyes worried.

"I just saw something, like a memory; an old memory," I told them.

Marie, Darien, Vera, and Henry got up from their chairs as Emmett kneeled in front of me. Edward wrapped his arm around me comfortingly as Emmett grabbed one of my hands as Marie grabbed my other.

"Can you tell us what you saw?" Marie asked curiously.

I smiled as the memory came back to me. "I think I saw Emmett when he was a young teenager and he was rough housing with Marie. She had him in a headlock and he smiled at me like a goofy kid."

"So you remember that?" Emmett grinned. "I was thirteen and my mom had just told me about how the family was Spellcasters but it had skipped me. I thought it'd be fun to at least know how to fight so I could help my family so Aunt Marie decided to teach me to fight. Figure that's the moment you remembered; when she's kicking my ass."

Marie smacked the back of Emmett's head and scowled at him. "If your mother heard you say that, she'd wash your mouth out with soup."

"Please, don't give Esme any ideas," Emmett whined as Esme crossed her arms and tapped her.

"My dear sister would be disappointed in how her son acts if she was here now. First he's a dud and now he's a potty mouth; tsk, tsk…" Darien said with a smirk.

Emmett stood up angry and turned on Darien.

"Well dear uncle, I'm tired of you fucking teasing me because I have no magic powers in family! I get it but you can't seem to drop. You just have to be a fucking ass about it and make it seem as if you're a badass because you can do magic, have powers, and lived thousands of years, that I'm nothing to the family!" Emmett yelled at Darien.

Marie stood up and put a hand on Emmett's arm to calm him down but he pushed it off. Rosalie stood up but Vera got in her way and shook her head, telling her no.

"You know those potions you been taking will wear off and since Bella doesn't have her full memory, she can't make you anymore of them. You'll be back to your normal wizard strength dealing with a dangerously super strong and angry vampire, Darien, that is your nephew," Marie said as she took Rosalie and they sat down.

Darien smirked and scoffed, "Yeah, right, I still have light a few of those vials on me."

I could already tell Darien cockiness was getting to him and he has already lost the fight before it began. Edward held me away from Emmett and Darien, already sensing a fight about to begin. I saw Vera dig into her bag and pull out multiple things like an umbrella, a sunhat, three bowling balls, and so on until she had four empty vials in her hands. I gazed at her bewildered.

"What? We went bowling the other night; I had to put them somewhere," Vera said like it was the usual for her.

"Don't worry, Bella, she always carries a lot on her and she uses her purse like that. That's what an expansion spell is for," Marie told me with a smile.

"Darien, you're out of the potions so have fun dealing with your nephew," Vera told her husband.

"Aw, shit," Darien said as he flipped over the back of the chair and stood up.

Marie met eyes with Vera and began to count down, "Three, two…"

"Honey, you might want to run," Vera warned.

"One…" Marie said as she looked at her nails.

Everyone watched as the potion wore off and Darien's eyes turned blue and his skin became a little darker. Emmett smirked and ran after Darien as he ran outside.

The last thing we heard before the fight ensued was "Who's the dud now?"

"At least they were smart enough to take it outside," Esme smiled as Carlisle pulled her into a hug.

Marie looked at her cell phone and stood up. She walked to the stairs and I decided to follow her. We went to Edward's room where our clothes were.

"So what do we do now, Marie?" I asked her.

I didn't know what was going to happen now. A few more days of school, then graduation and the party Alice has planned, and then the newborn army, Marie couldn't have come at a better time.

"Well, I have to go see Embry. Your welcome to come with and see Jacob, he probably misses you," Marie said as she stripped down to just her underwear.

We heard stillness down stairs and outside and knew the fight was over. A gleeful Emmett was laughing at Darien. I sat on the bed as Marie pulled her bra on. Suddenly the door flew open and an excited Emmett stood in the doorway. He smiled at me then turned to Marie and quickly turned scared and covered his eyes.

"How many times are you going to do that before you learn to knock on closed doors?" Marie asked tapping her foot.

"I don't know but I couldn't get that image out of my head when I was human and now as a vampire, that's just worse especially with all the scars," Emmett said backing out of the room. "Oh, by the way, I whooped Uncle Darien's ass!"

He opened his eyes as he told us but quickly covered them after seeing Marie.

"Sorry, Aunt Marie, I'm leaving, sorry," Emmett turned around and ran back down stairs.

I looked over at Marie but I didn't see any scars except her face. I assumed only the vampires could see the scars on her besides her face. Marie pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a lavender turtle neck. She sat on the black couch to zip up her knee length brown stiletto boots.

"Do you even feel the coldness, Marie?" I asked curiously.

I thought that maybe she wore the clothing that covered up most of her skin because it covered all her scars. From what Marie has told us about mine and her travels and confrontation, is it possible that I may be as scarred as she is? Could my family have somehow shielded me and anyone who sees me from seeing what I really look like? I gazed down at my bare arms and legs and saw no sort of scars except the one James had left.

"No, I don't but Embry has not seen all the scars that cover me and I would rather he not," Marie told me as she looked in the mirror behind the door.

Her hand lightly stroked the scratch mark across her face and her gaze fell to the ground. She must doubt her beauty, but then I thought about what Edward had told me about when he heard Marie and Embry in the woods that one night. Had he not seen her scars then?

"I thought Embry I had already seen your scars the night you two…" I hesitated unsure of what to say.

"The night we made love in the woods?" she filled in for me and I blushed nodding my head. "It was dark and he may have enhanced senses but he couldn't see my scars as well as vampires could."

"Oh, but even with the scars you're still beautiful, Marie," I told her as I walked over to her.

Marie looked up at me, smiling with tear filled eyes, and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks."

"Marie, how scarred am I really?" I asked her.

Marie's eyes turned sad at me. "I would say as many as me but they're covered. No one can see them."

"Oh, would that be a lot?"

"Have you seen the ones Jasper has?"

"Yes, he's shown me them."

"We have more than that." Marie whispered low enough that only I heard.

She apparently didn't want Edward or anyone else that didn't know to hear. I quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt and tennis shoes. Marie looked at me and shook her head.

"I can't wait until you regain your memory back. You had such a great fashion sense," she told me before walking out the bedroom.

I just shook my head at her and smiled as we went back down stairs to the family.

**AN:** Sorry if some things seemed to make no sense or confuse if they did PM me and I'll clear everything up. Sometimes things just don't seem to come out right when I write it then when I think it. Please review still and I will give all of you some great chapters.


	15. White Wolf Spirit

**Chapter Fifteen: White Wolf Spirit**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** This chapter may seem to drag on but please read and review. Also, look at my Black Swan poll; five votes won't cut it.

**Embry's POV**

I was at Sam and Emily's with the pack discussing patrol times for today and tonight when we heard the rumbling of a familiar truck we all knew by heart as Bella's truck. Jake and I automatically looked up because we knew who was going to be in the truck; Bella and Marie. Sam walked over to the door, with Emily on his heels, to get it when we heard the girls come up the steps. I smiled as Marie stepped through the door and she made her way to me. Bella seemed deep in thought about something though and followed Marie, taking a seat on the empty barstool next to me. Marie had worn her hair down and it cascaded down her back in gentle waves, I could just run my fingers through it but not right now.

As Sam continued the meeting, Marie talked with Emily and helped her with making lunch while standing next to me. All through the meeting, we didn't leave each other's side. If she had to she moved on the other side of me but never left me. I could feel the strength of our _amare_ as she had put it was. She had told me that Spellcasters characterize their love as an individual emotion from the others because it's the strongest and most powerful one.

After lunch was made, Marie grabbed a bowl of chicken noodle soup for both of us and bread with it. She stood next to me with her elbow on my leg. Jake seemed a little worried about Bella but Marie had told him that she was just trying to get some of her memories straightened out from what she had learned this morning. But Marie didn't tell us what it was that Bella was told. Whatever it was, it must've overwhelmed her some. Jake decided he would take Bella back to his place to relax and Marie agreed. That would give me some time with Marie. After seeing the type of speed and agility she had last night through her eyes, I wanted to know more about it. What all could she do? Did she use it the day Jake upset her and she climbed the tree? I want to see her do all those stunts.

Sam ended the meeting and I had patrol later on tonight, so I would get some sleep once Marie left. I went outside with Marie but Jake had taken Bella's truck so we had to walk. We would have to walk to my house but that gave me the best chance to see her in action.

"You want to see how fast I can run, do you?" Marie asked snaking her arms around me from behind.

"Yes, you seemed so fast the other night when your brother put us on alert," I told her as I grabbed her and brought her around in front of me.

"I'm almost as fast as a vampire. Should we test my speed against you in your wolf form?" she asked me curiously.

I thought about it for a moment. It could be dangerous for her. As a werewolf, we were unstable was the easiest way to put it. I could easily hurt her if I lost control. I shouldn't race her in my wolf form.

"You won't hurt me, Embry. I know you won't and I trust you," she said as she cupped my face and made me look down at her.

"Alright but keep a distance to my right or left and in my line of sight. I still want to see you," I told her as we walked to the edge of the woods behind Emily's house.

Marie backed a few feet away from me as I took my pants off and tied them on the string around my ankle. I looked over at Marie as I got ready to shift but stopped when I saw her hand up. Her lips moved softly but I heard nothing. She nodded her head and I shifted quickly but it was painless. I didn't feel the shift of my bones or the heat up my spine.

_I'm the spells master of my family. I've learned many spells and the one I used helps a shape shifter when they shift_," Marie told me as she took off running into the trees.

I followed quickly with a smile. She ran fast enough to keep up with me and I could see her through the trees. She was swift runner, able to avoid the trees and any small animal that might get in her way. When a deer got in her way and it didn't move, so she somersaulted over it. As soon as she landed, it ran off, scared, and she kept her running pace. She was so graceful and beautiful; I couldn't stop staring at her. I sensed Paul and Jared shift into their wolf forms. I watched Marie look back at me and jump into a tree, becoming thoroughly distracted from where I was going. I stared at the tree Marie had disappeared into until I ran into a tree in front of me.

Jared and Paul fell on their backs laughing at me as they were making it around to me.

_Dude, I can't believe you just ran into a tree staring at your girlfriend_, Paul roared as he stood up.

_Shut up, Paul_, I told him as I stood up and shook my head out.

I hate it when he chose to mess with me or Marie, with her being a witch and all. Paul was the most irritating out of everyone to be around and I sometimes wondered if he was always this way. I turned on him, snarling.

_Chill out, Embry, he didn't mean any harm by his comment_, Jared said.

_Well, I'm tired of his remarks about me or Marie_, I snarled at him as I dug my paws into the ground, preparing to fight.

Paul got down ready to fight when we heard a small movement in the trees. Thinking it was just birds, Paul jumped at me, pinning me to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blur of movement and then nothing.

_Oof, something's on my back_, Paul growled and started to move off of me, turning around to look on his back.

Suddenly he howled as pain shot through his ears. From his thoughts, Jared and I could sense the pain and tugging on his ears but we couldn't see what it was.

"You…leave…my Embry…alone…" we heard a girl say and recognized her as Marie.

Marie was the blur I saw and the movement we heard in the trees.

_So, you need your witch girlfriend to fight your battles now, do you?_ Paul asked before Marie twisted his ears causing him to ram the side of his head into a tree.

"No, I just hate feeling pain and especially his pain," she grunted as she pulled some of his fur up; successfully pulling his head back to where she had I contact with him. "Got me?" she asked him menacingly.

Paul tried to nod but she still held his fur in her grasp so he gave low bark for yes. I nodded my head to Marie letting her know he said yes and that she could let him go. As she slid down his side, she gathered some of his fur in her hands and pulled it under his stomach as she went under him, knocking him on his back. Jared and I burst into roars of laughter as Marie stood next to me and Paul stumbled to stand back up. He bared his teeth at Marie trying to scare her. She stood firm next to me and hissed at him.

I couldn't see her face but through Paul and Jared's minds I could see her eyes turn into a sapphire blue, the same blue they turned the night we made love. She gave off this animalistic hiss at Paul and he backed up a little bit, but that's wasn't enough for her. I began to worry about what was happening to her. Paul growled at her though Jared protested with him about doing that.

Marie suddenly began to change, taking on some wolf characteristics. Instead of shape shifting like we do, quickly, she shifted slower but her clothes didn't rip away. They seemed to melt to her body creating a second layer of skin on her. She grew in size quickly as her body became more like a wolf until finally she was a pure white shining wolf the size of me.

_I never wanted you to see me like this, Embry_, Marie thought to me while her once brown eyes that were now blue gazed at me.

Paul and Jared were stunned by what they had just witnessed. Marie was absolutely beautiful as a wolf as she was human.

_Wow, Marie just gets freakier and freakier by the moment_, Paul thought.

Marie turned her head, growling at him.

_I may not be able to hear you thoughts but I can hear them through Embry's so if you want to live you better shut up or I'll shut you up permanently_, Marie growled at him as he buckled under the weight of the power in her voice.

Jared stood scared of what Marie could do and I was to. We heard the extra set of paws as they ran toward us and could hear Sam's mind with ours. Marie moved to stand next to me and laid me head on my shoulder.

_So the legend of the White Wolf Spirit is true_, Sam commented.

_Tell Sam yes for me because they can't hear my thoughts as I can't hears theirs except through you_, Marie told me.

_Marie said yes. What are you talking about, Sam?_ I asked curiously.

_There was a legend that only the tribe leaders know but I can't tell you unless they say I can or without the permission of the White Wolf_, Sam told me as he bowed toward Marie.

Marie lifted her head off my shoulder and bowed it back to his, giving him permission to tell the tribe leaders of her return. She turned toward Paul and told him to stand and he stood back up.

_Do as she says guys because she has higher authority than me_, Sam told us.

Sam led the way back to his house with Paul on his left but he told Jared to stay behind Marie and I stood next to him as we ran. We stood in our positions of protection and on guard except we never used it to protect something or someone. I kept my eyes on Marie but she didn't seem to like being remembered as the White Wolf. It seemed to be a sadder time for her but she wasn't letting me see her memories. I began to worry as we approached Sam's house. She quickly changed back, fully clothed but she kept her back to us so that we could pull our pants on. I ran up to her and pulled her into my arms as we walked in. I wanted her to be happy not sad or upset about her past. That was behind her, right?

**AN:** I hope you guys liked this chapter. I would love some more reviews from everyone and don't forget to look at my poll for Black Swan please. Five votes won't do for the story. Please review though.


	16. Battle Scars

**Chapter Sixteen: Battle Scars**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** I'm not getting many reviews on this story and I was hoping this would be my best story. Please review and vote on the Black Swan poll please. And also, my sister has finally posted some of her stories that I would love you to read and review on please and do the same for me. Thanks for everything.

**Embry's POV**

I pulled Marie into my lap as we sat down in Sam and Emily's living room. She seemed upset about something though I didn't know what it was except for the White Wolf Spirit. Paul sat far from Marie after his experience with her. Jake walked through the door though Bella wasn't with him, he had taken her home. He looked angry about something but we didn't know what it was.

"Jake, we need to get Billy, Sue, and Old Quil, and the rest of the pack together on the beach," Sam told him as he walked out the door.

"What's going on?" Jake asked as he followed Sam out the door.

Emily looked worriedly between everyone but didn't ask anything. She came to stand next to Marie and took her hand in hers; she could tell Marie was upset about something.

"What's happening, Embry?" Emily asked in a quiet whisper, probably thinking Marie wouldn't hear her.

Marie didn't react to her whispering, just letting Emily think that she didn't hear any of what was being said. Her mind was distracted with what was coming and the losses she had endured.

"We're about to have a council meeting. You'll see why in a few minutes," I told her and she leaned away and patted Marie's shoulder.

Marie stood up from my lap and I was up with her. "We should go now. Since Sam and Jake are getting the council and the pack, we'll prepare everything on the beach for them," Marie told them. "You guys go ahead and be down there before them with the bonfire prepared and warm. Emily and I will bring the food."

Jared and Paul nodded their heads and ran out the door. I looked down at her; not wanting to leave her while she was upset. She gave me a small smile and nodded her head to the door.

"Go with them, we won't be far behind and we'll be safe. I promise," she told me as her eyes flickered over to Emily's busy form in the kitchen.

I sighed and listened to her. I wouldn't fight with her. I kissed the scars across her face then her lips lightly as I had seen Sam do to Emily. I don't know why I did it that way, I just kissed her like that. Maybe I just wish I could fix that for her, make all the scars and problems in her life go away but I knew they never would. I looked back at her before I walked out the door. Marie blew me a kiss before she waved and walked to the kitchen with Emily.

**Sam POV**

Billy was over at the Clearwater's so that made it easy for us to get them and then get Quil and his grandfather. It was a good thing Jake had brought his car for Old Quil, Sue, and Billy. I would drive them to the beach while Jake, Leah, Seth and Quil run down there in their wolf forms.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Jake asked as we pulled into the Clearwater driveway.

"I'll tell everyone when we get to the beach, Jake," I told him/

I step out of the car with Jake following behind me. I stepped up to the door and pressed the doorbell. Seth answered the door with a smile and welcomed us in. Billy and Sue looked up from their conversation.

"Billy, we're having a meeting on the beach now," I told him urgently.

"Why?" Billy asked turning his wheelchair toward the door.

I only had to say one thing, "White Wolf."

Billy became alert and began to wheel his chair to the door.

"The legend is true?" Sue asked me as we left; Seth and Leah left quickly phasing and running for the beach.

Jake followed them after making sure that Billy was in the car fine. Sue got in the back seat after she called Old Quil, telling him what I had said to Billy. She told me that Quil was driving him and his grandfather to the beach. We were quiet as I drove us to the beach until Billy decided to break the silence.

"So, the White Wolf Spirit is in fact human?" Billy asked me.

"Not human but witch," I told him as we pulled into the parking lot of the beach.

"Do you know who?" he asked me as Sue got his wheelchair from the trunk.

I could see the trees rustling and Seth, Jake, and Leah come out of them. Paul, Jared and Embry were already here with the fire already going but Marie and Emily were not. I started to worry about the both of them but Embry wouldn't leave them unless Marie had told him to.

"Sam?" Billy asked worriedly. "Where are Emily and Marie?"

"They should be on their way now," I told him.

That's when I saw Marie with Emily laughing next to her. We didn't see why until we looked above their heads and saw the floating food and drinks. Marie had a smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes. Embry must be real worried about her. Does being remembered as the Spirit sadden her? Emily looked over at me and pointed up laughing. Billy and Sue began to laugh as we walked to the beach. Old Quil and Quil were laughing as well as everyone on the beach good thing there weren't any humans out here this late.

Emily and Marie set up the food on tables that were in the back of the cars. Marie went to sit in Embry's lap with a plate of food as Emily sat in mine with a plate of food. The humans and imprints went and got their food first before us wolves devoured it. Emily and Marie sat next to each other while Embry and I left to grab us a plate of food.

"Who knew Marie could do that?" I commented as we made it to the table that was almost void of any food.

"I found out the other day when she flipped herself over the Cullens stair banister. I figured it was either part of a witch's agility or she used her abilities and she told me it was a mix of both," Embry explained.

"Wow, just think, this is something that Bella might have been able to do for many millenniums and we thought she was a human that was good with weird," I told him as we walked back to our girls.

"I know, makes you wonder what else is out there," Embry asked.

"You know pixies aren't the cute little things that you see on TV like Tinker Bell and true werewolves are affected by the moon patterns but not silver bullets," Marie told us as she took a bite out of her hotdog like it was nothing while Embry and I did a spit take.

Emily sat next to me giggling while I composed myself and Embry looked at Marie astonished.

"What?" Marie asked through a mouth full of food.

Emily busted out laughing causing everyone to look at us and wonder what was happening. Marie went back to eating while Embry and I tried to eat after hearing what she just said. Really pixies and real werewolves, we thought we were werewolves and if not then what are real ones were?

"You mean, you met an actual werewolf?" Embry asked Marie curiously.

"Met it, fought it, killed it, have its pelt as a rug at my home in Paris, and have the scars to prove it," she told us like it was nothing.

Everyone heard her this time and looked at her as if she was crazy. She gazed at us with her cup to mouth then moved it.

"Alright, alright, I'm kidding about the pelt part but I fought an actual werewolf and those things are ferocious. They have no control over themselves as a human they don't care about other humans. They rape women and kill men for fun. There was one loose where I lived in France so I decided to hunt it down and killed it but it's not as simple as that. I did get bitten and scratched and I'll show you the scars if you'd like," she told everyone.

"I have got to see this," Paul said with excitement before he cringes from be hit by Quil.

"Alright, hold on a moment," Marie says as she closes her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes open and they are sapphire blue as she lifts her hands and everyone stares in amazement at her.

Her hands scan over her body as she whispers, "_Revelare."_

A light the color of her eyes scanned over her body starting at her ankles and moved to her head revealing many scars. All the scars were in ranges from large scratches to small bites. Marie gazed at us shyly and then looked up at Embry who looked horrified at her scars riddled body.

"I look ugly and horrible, I know that's why I hid them," Marie said as tears brimmed her eyes but she held them back and tried to keep strong.

"No, no, baby, it's not that, I'm just surprised to see all this," Embry told her as he held her cheek with one hand and motioned to all her scars with his other hand. "You're still and always will be beautiful," he told her.

We heard a gagging noise and looked over to see Paul putting his fingers to his mouth and making a gagging look. All of a sudden he fell back with his fingers going from his mouth to his eyes and we heard him scream and howl in pain. Embry, Emily, and I stared at Marie who had an innocent look on her face as she began to eat some potato salad.

"What?" Marie asked as we all stared at her innocent look and bust out laughing.

"So what are all the scars from?" Paul asked rubbing his face.

Marie began pointing to the scratches and large bite marks that were either werewolf or vampire, mainly vampire, and the small bite marks were done by pixies which caused Paul to laugh. For one werewolf scratch, she got up and pulled the back of her shirt up to show the huge claw marks across her back.

"You mean things like Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. That's hilarious," Paul said.

"No, they look like Tinker Bell but have you ever seen the ones from Harry Potter, the one that like to mess with you and torment you?" Marie asked him, angrily.

"Uh, yeah, why do you ask?" he asked her.

"Ever been bitten by a poisonous snake?" Marie asked him.

"Um, no," he answered confused.

"I've been bitten by a rattlesnake when I was a young boy before," Billy spoke up to Marie's question.

"Alright, imagine a hundred of those biting you at once and injecting their venom into you," Marie told us.

We saw Billy cringe probably remembering what one rattlesnake felt like and comparing it to a hundred.

"That's a pixie, Paul," Marie told him with a straight face.

Paul cringed and then looked at her other scars. Embry pulled her closer and began rubbing her arms because that's where most of the pixie scars were. He was trying to sooth her. After she showed all her scars she said _operiet_ and the scars disappeared

"How is it you're still alive? How do you react to vampire venom?" Paul asked her curiously.

"I carry anti-venom potions on me which is really hard to make and I'm starting to run low on. That's why I need Bella to get her memory back soon," Marie told us.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Bella's the potion master in the family like I'm the spells master. Only she can make certain potions that work right and only I can perform certain spells right without any consequences. Bella's the one that's makes the anti-venom potions that prevents the vampire venom from killing me or else I would be dead right now," she told us.

We were all quiet because we had nothing to say to this.

"You know how a person whose been bitten by snakes so much can adapted an immunity to their venom?" Marie asked us.

"Yeah," Embry responded.

"I think I sort of have that same immunity to an extent. My immunity has gotten so strong it can fight the venom long enough that someone can force feed the potion to me but the bite will have to be as far from my heart as possible," Marie told us.

"Why are you telling us this?" Billy asked.

"Because a battle is coming and if I happen to get bitten, I'm not the only one that goes down," Marie began to tell us solemnly as Embry froze stiff.

"I go down too," Embry said in a grave voice.

**AN:** I'm sorry readers but I think I'm just going to leave it off there and see what you say to that. Please have a look at my sister .Anatra's new story because she's just starting and don't forget about my poll. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed or add me as favorite author/story or alert.


	17. Family History

**Chapter Seventeen: Family History**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** For those of you who have read Black Swan, I'm about to remove the poll for the story and continue with my original plan for the story. I just thought I'd be nice enough to get your say in one of my most popular stories but so far there's only six votes and they're tied. So if there are no more votes, bye-bye poll.

**Embry's POV**

I pulled Marie close to me protectively as she buried her face into my chest. I didn't want any harm to come to her during this battle; I didn't want her anywhere near this battle. I didn't want her harmed but she would be there to protect to Bella.

"It works in vice versa, too," Marie whispered into my chest but of course all the wolves heard.

"You mean if I get hurt you'll feel it, too?" I asked her as I brushed her hair from her face.

"Yes, that's how I lost a few of my siblings and almost lost my cousin," Marie told us as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What happened?" Leah asked her softly.

Marie took a deep shaky breath before looking at the calming waves that gently reflected the moon. The scenery seemed to calm her a bit as I released her from my arms a little, not wanting her to get sick from the amount of heat my body gives off.

"My twin siblings, Alexander and Alexis died after long life with their _amators_ but I lost one brother when he was just beginning his journey with his _amator_. It was in the mid-sixteen hundreds in England and if some of y'all know your history like you should, you should know that's during the time of witch hunts," a few gasps broke out when they figured out what that possibly meant. "My brother and niece were the ones with magic blood, not my sister-in-law, Anna. She was a kind gentle soul, wouldn't hurt a thing. She did have a few women who didn't like her though because she seemed so perfect to everyone. The perfect cook, the perfect mother, even the perfect wife. So they used the outbreak of witch hunts to their advantage and called her a witch.

"Anna tried everything she could to prove she wasn't a witch and it was true she wasn't but those women were great actresses. They acted like they were 'plagued by the devil' or the Anna 'sent her spirit on them'," Marie was air quoting as she looked over at us. "That stuff was a bunch of hogwash because witches can't do that but it didn't matter. Anna was said to be guilty and was burned at the stake. My older brother, Calhoun, suffered her same fate but the physicians ruled it as a heart attack from finding out his wife was a witch," Marie finished.

"What happened to your niece?" Sue asked Marie sadly as Marie's gaze went to the island not far from shore.

"She was sent to live with friends of the family at the time, a clergy and his son who was her best friend. You might know the son," the way Marie muttered the last sentence seemed to be without thinking.

At the same time I caught a glimpse of a boy who looked like Carlisle but only human, in Marie's memories. He was playing with a light brown haired girl with green eyes who was in a dress from an older time.

"Carlisle," I muttered but everyone heard.

The pack gave me strange looks while the council looked confuse about what I said.

"Your niece went to live with Carlisle and his father when he was a human. You knew him when he was a human," I stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

She nodded as her eyes grew soft and a memory of Carlisle as a young boy with angry eyes and green hair standing next to an all too innocent looking girl came to both our minds. I began to laugh as she giggled and wiped a tear that had fallen from her eye. Everyone gazed at us as if we had lost our minds until I explained what I saw in Marie's memory.

"How did she turn his hair green?" Paul asked curiously probably thinking of pranks with hair dyes and paint but they didn't have those kinds of products back then.

"A basket of blueberries," was all Marie got out before she burst into a peel of laughter.

I was glad to finally see her smiling after a sad story of her brother's death. She seems to be close to all her family members but what about her cousin. She said her cousin almost had the same fate as her brother. The only cousin I could think she had was Bella.

"I thought Bella was your only cousin," Seth commented.

"She is, Seth, and I almost lost her once; maybe even twice," Marie told him as she turned to glare at Jacob.

"Why don't you tell us what happened the first time," Billy asked to get Marie to stop glaring at his son.

Billy probably didn't want a powerful witch mad at his son. I didn't want my mate mad at my best friend and brother either so I thought it would be best to change the subject right now. I started to rub Marie's back while I looked back at Billy.

"Maybe now is not the best time to talk about that. Anyways I thought we were going to talk about the old legends of the White Wolf Spirit, Billy?" I asked quickly.

Billy looked at us before his eyes fell on Marie.

"I think Marie should be the one to tell it. It is her story anyways and her history that's being told," Billy told us as he gazed at Marie through the flames.

Marie's eyes were once again on the island off the coast as if something was drawing her to it. When she looked back at us her eyes were the bright crystal blue they became when she used magic as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What I'm about to tell you is what binds me to your tribe," Marie told us as she raised her hand to the flames and said a silent spell.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been busy. But like I said about the poll, vote! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**


	18. The Whole Legend

**Chapter Eighteen: The Whole Legend**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** Ok everyone this chapter is going to throw you for a loop so bear with me and enjoy the chapter. Let me know in a review please because I love reading what you think.

**Embry's POV**

The flames in the bonfire rose up and flew out but not far enough to touch anyone. In the fire, we could see the outline of a cliff and trees. There was also movement on the cliff silhouette of a girl and a crouched figure fighting. The figure lunged at the girl and they fell into furious waves bellow. Everyone watched afraid for the girl; I was worried and curious of whom the girl was.

I looked to Marie with a questioned expression. Her eyes were still the glowing crystal blue and that's when she spoke.

"That's where my story begins," Marie told us with an ancient undertone to her sweet voice. "That was me on cliff; I had been hunting a vampire that had attacked me on my way to visit some family. He cornered me on the cliff and the last thing I remember was him knocking us both over the cliff's edge over there," Marie pointed to the cliffs the Pack goes cliff diving on. "When I woke up, I was being carried by a man about eighteen," she continued and as she continued the flames in the fire changed to Marie being carried by a man in animal skins and wooden jewelry that looked like us but his hair was pulled back by a leather tie.

_The man was walking away from the beach and into our small settlement. The flames moved with scenes that Marie was showing us. She was showing everyone her memories through the fire._

"_Father, I found her washed up on the beach. What shall I do with her?" the man asked the elderly looking man who was sitting in front of the fire with an elderly woman next to him. _

_The man wore a headdress that showed his place as chief and the woman next to him must be his wife__._

"_Taha Aki, take her to the medicine men. She does not look well__,"__ the woman told him standing up._

_The woman stepped up to her son and wiped Marie's wet hair from her face. Taha Aki did as his mother told him and the scene change to him laying Marie down on a knitted blanket. As soon as he put her down, she began to levitate. He jumped back real quickly surprised._

"_What? Never met a witch before_," _Marie asked as she rolled over to look at him._ "_I sense something magic about you and the men here. What is that, young one?__"_

"_Who are you calling young one? You look to be my age__,"__ Taha Aki told Marie confused._

"_I may look it but I'm about a thousand years older__,"__ Marie told him as she sat up still levitating._

"_What is your name?__"_ _he asked Marie._

"_My name's Marie, Taha Aki. It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for bringing me here__,"__ Marie told him._

The silhouetted flames went blank and everyone seemed to come out of a trance. Marie's blue eyes looked at us.

"That was when we first met of course, I sensed there was something unique and magical in your tribe," Marie told everyone. "We became great friends since then. I was there for him through everything and he was a very peaceful man. When he became chief, he named me as his right hand advisor though I spent most of my time with the medicine men taking care of the elderly and sick. My magic and spells helped with keeping them healthy and making dying less painful for them. Everything was good until the day Utlapa thought he'd take the tribe over," Marie finished telling us before the flames burst again and another scene began.

_In the silhouette of the flames, Marie was seen waiting for someone at the bottom of a mountain. Taha Aki walked out from behind some trees. His expression was slightly off._

"_Taha Aki, how did patrol go? Was there any problems?" Marie asked him._

_He looked at her and she noticed that something in his eyes. Marie began to back away towards the tribe._

"_You're not Taha Aki. What did you do, Utlapa, with his spirit?" Marie asked furious._

_Utlapa lunged at her and wrapped his hand around her throat, knocking her to the ground as he pulled his dagger out. He held it at her heart and pressed it into the fur dress she was wearing. _

"_I can't kill you because it would look suspicious if I came back without you but if you say one thing to anyone," he threatened, putting the dagger to his throat, "I'll cut his throat."_

"_You'll never get away with this, Utlapa," Marie hissed at him._

_Utlapa put the dagger to her waist and sliced her waist. Marie sucked in a sharp breath of hair and her hands flew to her waist as the blood began to pool from her waist. When she looked back at him, he had a sadistic look on his face._

"_I've had worse," Marie told him as her hands glowed lavender and the cut sealed to a scar and the dress sealed._

"_Oh, I think I'll take care of the tribe from here but you'll have to be by me for a little longer for show," Utlapa said as he stood up and Marie stood up._

_They began to make their way to the tribe when Marie heard a whisper in the wind._

"_Marie, help me," Taha Aki's voice whispered in her ear._

"_Follow the wolves," she whispered._

_Utlapa turned around then and glared at her then. He grasped her wrist roughly and yanked her towards him._

"_Come, witch," he grunted._

I growled out when the silhouette faded and kissed Marie's temple to make sure she was safe in my arms. I held on to her waist when I felt the scar that was left from the dagger and lifted her shirt a little. The fire lit her skin to where everyone could see the scar.

"I'm alright. It didn't completely heal because it was too deep," Marie told us as I put her shirt down and kissed her neck. "You know the rest of what happened."

"You're the reason we shift? You gave him the idea?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes, he had seen me shift once and asked what it was like. I told him it was like sharing a body with a wolf. You give your sense and instincts over to it but not your thoughts. You share a spirit with it and that's why witches and wizards call it a spirit animal but only masters have spirit animal," Marie told him.

"But doesn't that mean Bella has a spirit animal, too? You said she is the master of potions. What's Bella's animal?" Billy asked her.

"She is what the tribe called the Firebird, a phoenix; unstable, unpredictable and uncontrollable. She may not have her magic but she still has her spirit animal. All I have to say is don't piss her off. It takes a lot of my magic just to get her to shift back to human," Marie warned us.

Everyone was quiet after she told us this and so she continued. The flames flared out and showed an older Taha Aki and elderly woman. We knew this had to be him and his third wife.

_Marie sat to Taha Aki's right, gazing at his lap anxiously while his third wife held his hand and rubbed it. Marie clasped his shoulder and rubbed it when two young men came up carrying one more man._

"_Father, I am sorry but we've lost one of our brothers. We found what was taking those women Makah and Hoh tribes but don't know what it is," the young man told Taha Aki._

"_Racu, can you describe it to me?" Marie asked worried as they laid the body in front of Marie._

_She began to examine him and reattach broken bones and seal his skin up._

"_Maybe you might know what it is, Aunt. It was a man but he was so cold with red eyes and hard skin," Racu told Marie._

"_A vampire, some tribes call them Cold Ones. They feed off blood from their victims," Marie said to him and gazed at Taha Aki. "Racu, did the male have a female with him?"_

"_No, Aunt, it was just him. Why?" he asked._

"_Just trying to make sure he didn't have a mate. Did you tear him apart and burn the piece?" Marie asked anxious._

"_Yes, Aunt, the piece started moving after we started pulling apart and so we burned them," Racu told her._

_She gazed down at the dead body of the man and said, "Rest in peace, young Bautra. Sanua, take your brother, prepare him for burial."_

"_Yes, Aunt," the youngest man said and picked up the body after Marie kissed his closed eyes._

_The third wife kissed her figures and placed it on the body as the man passed her. She lowered her head as silent tears fell from her eyes._

_The scene changed to an early morning sunrise, Marie stood in the opening of a tent. She walked to the center of the tents where Taha Aki and his third wife were when screaming began. They looked down to the beach where a woman was throwing some of the tribe people around and screeched. Racu and Sanua ran up to their father to see what to do and Marie's eyes became blue._

"_Looks like that vampire did have a mate," Marie said._

"_I'm sorry, Aunt Marie. I didn't know," Racu told Marie._

"_I'll help you," Marie told them and Taha Aki and his wife looked at her worriedly._

_Marie followed after the men that she called her nephews. She transformed into her wolf form soon after the men. We saw as they fought but lost and when Marie transformed back she crawled to her nephews to check on them._

"_Racu," she said moving his arm as the third wife ran over to them. "Anya Su, I'm sorry."_

"_He's gone isn't he, Marie?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Anya Su," Marie repeated._

_Anya Su began to cry as Taha Aki came up to see them. Marie looked at him with tears in her eyes and he became angry and charged at the vampire, transforming. Marie crawled over to Sanua and examined him. When she looked at Taha Aki, he was losing the fight. Her eyes turned blue as she began to use magic but then she became weak._

"_Marie, let me help," Anya Su told her._

"_How, Sister?" Marie asked as she turned her eyes to Anya Su._

"_Like this, Sister. I love you and Taha. Tell him that for me please," Anya Su said as Marie looked at her clearly._

_The dagger was in her hand and Marie went to say "No", Anya Su had already plunged the dagger into her chest. Her hands fell from the dagger as her body crumbled. Marie twisted her body around quickly to catch her. The vampire's head looked over at them and that's when Taha Aki killed her._

The flames went back to normal and Marie was crying in my arms. She was part of our history, created a lot of our history for us. Marie finally calmed down long enough to talk, she looked over at Sue.

"Mrs. Clearwater, your name has a meaning and only every few hundred years; a female child is named Su. It means bravery. Anya Su, Taha Aki's imprint, her name meant heart of bravery but I have yet to meet a woman that has been given the whole name. Your name is something to be proud of," Marie told her as tears came to Sue's eyes.

After saying that, Marie's body slumped into my arms and she became paler. Just like in her memory, she was weak from over exerting her magic use. Sam, Emily, Leah, and Sue jumped up to see what maybe wrong with Marie. I lifted her up in my arms and ran into the wood with Sam following behind me.

"I'll help you get her home, Embry," Sam told me.

"Can I help, too?" Leah asked from behind us.

"Uh, sure, you can lift her on my back when I shift," I told her confused a little about why she's being a little nice.

"Alright," she said as she put her arms out to hold an exhausted Marie while Sam and I shifted.

Leah backed up a little and situated Marie on my back to where she could hold on to some of my fur while she laid down. Leah quickly shifted and stood to my left while we took off. I had seen while Leah held her that she had whispered something into Leah's ear and I wondered what it was. Leah gave me a sad smile before showing me.

"_Leah," Marie had whispered in a weak voice._

_Leah looked down at her face and saw a worried expression but hidden in it was a sad smile._

"_It's never too late to fix a broken relationship."_

**AN:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It took me all day to type it and figure out how I was going to make it work. The meaning of the name I made up and the names I made up, I just needed to give it more character. I would really like it if you reviewed and tell me what you think. Like it, hate it; let me know because I want to know. It took me forever to figure out how I was going to do this chapter. If you have any questions ask me, and I'll answer it in the **AN** in the next chapter.


	19. Marked

**Chapter Nineteen: Marked**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** Well there were no questions about the last chapter so I'll continue with the story. This chapter will be from Marie's POV and will have another lemon in it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks a bunch to those who have reviewed and favorite me or my story and also author/story alert me. Now, on with the story.

**Marie's POV**

I regained enough energy to climb off Embry's back when we arrived in the backyard of my parents' home. I've been thinking lately that I could move into the small house that I own in La Push and live on the land since now the elders and the pack know everything. My parents could have their home back and I could have my own small place for the duration of my stay in Washington. I only really came because Uncle Charlie told me there were many vampire attacks happening around here but he couldn't figure them out himself.

I never expected to find some family to be here already like my nephew, Emmett, and then to have Darien come here with his family was not part of the plan but it could help. After my little fight with the human girl, I had come to Uncle Charlie's office and he showed me the files of what was happening in Seattle because the police believe it could carry to the smaller towns. We knew automatically that it was vampires by the way the people disappeared and the disposing of the bodies and also the body count was too many for a gang anyways.

The one thing that I never expected when I came here was to find my _custos amator_ especially in a Quileute with the history I have with them. But it doesn't surprise me either; it just makes it easier for us to understand each other and the tribe to know their history better.

When they stopped at the back porch, I threw my legs off Embry's back and landed gently on the ground. Embry turned his silver and white head toward me with what looked like a concerned expression as I started to sway because I was suddenly dizzy. Leah and Sam stepped forward to help a little but I waved them off as I laced my fingers through Embry's soft fur. He nodded his head toward them and they ran off. Once I regained my balance, I helped ease Embry's transformation into his human form and walked on the porch as he pulled his shorts on.

"That was a lot for y'all to take in tonight, wasn't it?" I asked him, walking through the backdoor.

"You can say that but, how are you feeling?" Embry asked wrapping his arms around my waist to help me around the house.

"A little drained. It happens when a Spellcaster uses too much magic," I explained as I pulled a note off the fridge door from my dad.

_Marie,_

_Your mom arrived home from her latest hunt so don't freak out by what you find in the fridge. She thought it would be a neat gift for Aleya for her next birthday since she said she always wanted a real live preserved one._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S._

_Tell Embry your mom would love to meet him tomorrow._

"What could be in your fridge that could freak you out?" Embry asked me curiously looking over my shoulder.

I had a feeling my parents knew were going to be with me after tonight's bonfire so the note was more for him than it was for me. I began to open the fridge curious myself of what was in there because knowing my parents, there was always something dead and wrapped or floating in the yellowish liquid in a jar. As soon as I flung the doors open, Embry jumped back at the little pixie that was floating in the yellowish liquid. It had brown flaky skin and long yellow claws. Its wings were like dragon fly's and had eyes like cats. The mouth was open, expelling its fork tongue between its hundreds of sharp teeth. Pixies used some sort of glamour powder to make the look like cute woodland creatures while they poisoned and devoured their human or Spellcaster prey.

Embry slowly picked himself up from the floor while I grabbed us something to drink from the fridge. I grabbed me a Dr. Pepper cherry and a Coca Cola for him. He sat at the table while he opened his drink, eyes flickering every now and then to the now closed fridge that hid the preserved pixie.

"I think your mom did that on purpose," Embry accused after he finished his soda.

"Most likely, she's pulled similar tricks on all my siblings' lovers," I told him nonchalantly. "Well, with Charlotte's lover, Peter, I didn't think a vampire could have a heart attack but Mom proved me wrong," I mused with a faraway look.

That was an amusing trick mother pulled that day before she met Peter. Both she and Charlotte made him believe they had Medusa's head in a closet and if he looked at her, he would be frozen solid except for his eyes considering he's a vampire and already made of stone in a way. He had stood stock still until he saw there was only a pigs head with snakes sewn onto it. Peter was always a great friend but pranking him or scaring him always came at a great price and when found out I was a part of it; I was the only one he could repay.

"You have vampires in your family?" Embry asked me confused and surprised.

"Yes, many. Some are in the family the tribe considers their enemy when really they aren't the enemies," I told him sadly.

"Who?" he asked.

I was a little surprised he couldn't tell by looks already from my brother, my father, and uncle who my family is. I sighed and began to explain.

"Emmett is my nephew. The one that's very muscular with dark, curly hair," I told him and his eyes lit up with understanding.

"I can see the resemblance now," Embry whispered. "Does that mean you protect the Cullens?" he asked a little hurt.

Why would he be hurt by me protecting the Cullens? They are my family just as much my family as the pack is. I gazed up at Embry with a sadden expression.

"You know a war shall never come between the Pack and the Cullens, right Embry?" I asked him uncertain of his thoughts.

"How would know, Marie? The Cullens agreed to never kill or _bite_ a person and Bella is asking to be turned," he countered, frustrated.

Embry threw his arms in the air and turned his back on me. It hurt for him to do that to me like he couldn't trust me. I stared at the ground ashamed but what should I be ashamed of? Protecting my families, both sides of them…from each other? I knew what I did was for the best but the tribe didn't know it was my idea in the first place. They didn't even know who I was until the last few days.

I squared my shoulders and gained my confidence to open myself completely to Embry. He is my _custos amator_. He should and will know everything about me. Now is as good of any time to start. Embry must've felt my jolt of confidence because he turned to face me with uncertainty.

"Embry, the truth is; the treaty was made because I asked Ephraim, Levi, and Quil II to do it," I admitted to him.

"Why, Marie?"

"To protect my families; both sides, the wolves and the vampires."

"So you both of us, even before me?" he asked advancing on me.

"Yes, I have and I will," I responded boldly.

I stood strong facing Embry head on. He stepped towards me and suddenly the warmth of his lips was upon mine. Slow and pleading, asking forgiveness but for what? He was just being protective of his home and tribe even if it meant against me. His teeth scraped against my lower lip making me gasp and open my mouth. My eyes closed as his tongue collided with mine, not rough but not soft either. He pulled away from the kiss but trailed soft ones up to ear.

"I'm sorry, I had upset you," Embry apologized as he nibbled on my ear.

I sighed as he began to kiss down my neck and backed me against the table. He lifted me up and set me on the table as his lips trailed to the cleavage of my shirt. My head fell back when Embry poked his tongue out and dragged it from the valley of my breast to under my chin. His hands that were at my hips were now slowly starting to lift my shirt up.

"I want to see all of you, even the scars. They're part of your beauty, your strength," Embry whispered in my ear.

I nodded dazed as I whispered the spell and all my scars appeared. He slipped my shirt over my head as he gently kissed my lips. I laid back on the table with him standing between my legs as he started a downward path to my breast. I lifted my back up so he could unhook my bra and slip it off me. As soon as they were free, his mouth and tongue attacked one while his hand took care of the other. I let out a soft moan when his teeth grazed my nipple and my back arched as my hands went to grip the edge of the table. He rolled and pinched the nipple of my other breast as he massaged it. I could feel the fire rush through my veins as another moan slipped through my parted lips.

Embry's tongue circled around my nipple before he swapped breasts and resumed his ministrations. My back arched again as the fire began to build and I rubbed against him, trying to find sweet friction. His other hand trailed down to my pant button and zipper as he started to undo them. He went from my breast and began to kiss down my stomach, stopping to dip his tongue in my navel and twirl it around. I gripped the table a little harder as he pulled my pants down and off my ankles along with my thong. He stopped for a moment, looking up at me in the eyes, smiling before he dove down between my legs. I let out a squeak of surprise at first then it built to small scream as he began to lick the lips of my core. Both of his hands went to hold my hips down while he pushed his tongue deeper into me and twirled and licked me. The fire that traveled through my veins started to rush and flow all to one place as Embry continued what he was doing with his tongue.

Finally I couldn't hold on to the table anymore and my hands went to his hair to hold him closer. He let go of my hips with one hand and began to rub my clit which caused me to become wetter. I could feel the fire building more in me and the knot tighten before it only took Embry to say to me:

"Come for me, Marie," as he licked up my wet pussy and slightly bit down on my clit.

"Embry!" I screamed out as he continued to lick me clean while that knot inside me broke free like a broken dam.

My legs clenched tightly on his head while I kept breathing heavily. When I was finally relaxed, I let go of his hair and unclenched my legs to see Embry smiling up at me.

"I see I did pretty well," he joked as he licked my juice up from around his mouth.

"Pretty well? You did wonderfully, awesomely, excellently," I told him as I sat up and saw my mess all over the table.

"Looks like we have a mess to clean up," Embry commented with a smirk, looking at the table.

"I can clean it up quickly," I said as I stood up on my wobbly legs.

Embry snickered as he said, "Looks like I did a pretty good number on your balance."

I slapped his shoulder playfully before as I waved my hands across the table as they began to glow and the table was cleaned.

"Why don't we finish this upstairs?" Embry asked as he stood behind me, poking his member in my back.

"Yes, why don't we," I purred as he kissed my neck.

**Third Person POV**

Marie had her back to Embry as he pulled his shorts off, releasing his fully erected length. Marie moaned as she felt it poke her back and Embry wrap his arms around her waist. He brought his teeth down to her ear and began to nibble on it as he grabbed her waist.

_Two wolves ran through the forest, one white as snow and the other gray with dark spots. The white one ran gleefully ahead of the spotted one, occasionally looking back at him. When he caught up to the side of her, he started to nip at her pointed, white ears causing her to purr in delight. _

Embry slowly moves his hands from Marie's waist and drags his rough fingers along her soft, satin like skin of her stomach to her breast as he nibbles down from her ear to her neck and shoulder. Marie moans out loudly as she climbs on the bed and Embry begins to knead her breast soft at first then becomes rougher. Embry lets out a small growl at seeing his mate spread out from behind and almost ready for him again.

_The spotted wolf nips at the white wolf's neck while she licks at his neck. He lifts his head to her tongue as she moves her body to his teeth. The white wolf begins to turn her back to her mate as she purrs, accepting him._

Marie wrapped her arms around behind her and around Embry's neck causing her chest to push further into Embry's hands. She moaned louder as he pinched and twisted her nipples in his fingers.

"More, Embry, I need more," Marie moaned into Embry's ear as her head fell back on his shoulder.

One of his hands went down to her wet core and stroked it softly, extracting a small yelp from her. He began to rub her clit a few times until Marie's breathing became labored and her moans became louder and very consistent. Finally, Embry let her go and Marie fell on her elbows on the bed, catching her breath and still not yet relieved.

"You're ready for me," Embry growled out in Marie's ear.

Marie could tell it was no longer Embry in control but his inner wolf, telling him to take his mate. She was ready for it and moaned-purred at the sound of his voice. On his hands and knees over Marie, Embry pushed himself into her heated core with a massive growl that rocked the both of them. After letting Marie get use to the new position, he pulled out and pushed himself back into her causing her to finally growl out.

"Faster, Embry," Marie growled, her eyes turning crystal blue.

Embry began to move faster with her making her scream as he moved. She kept a steady rhythm with him. When they were about to climax, Embry's wolf went crazy.

_The spotted wolf was on top of the white one as they mated, becoming one._

_Mark her, she's your mate. Leave you mark upon her skin for all to see._

The wolf kept repeating that over and over…mark her, mark her, mark her. Embry looked down on Marie's shoulder and neck as he was pushing himself as deep into her as he could go. Finally, he let his wolf take the lead and leaned down, licked the indention of Marie's shoulder and neck and bit deep into her skin. Marie screamed out loudly as her body exploded and Embry along with her. Embry didn't unclamp his jaw until Marie had calm down some and she was curled into his side.

_The spotted wolf licked the mark he left on his mate clean while she curled up into a white ball of fur in his side. She purred softly and reassuringly to her mate that she was all right and not upset of what just took place._

**AN:** Ok everyone, I would like your thoughts on this chapter and what you think of what just took place. This chapter just showed a little conflict of Marie's choice between loyalty to family or mate. Let me know on what you think of that and where Embry might stand on that. Love you all.


	20. Hunting Victoria

**Chapter Twenty: Hunting Victoria**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** I haven't gotten many reviews for my last chapter so I don't know what many think. Please let me know, I would like that.

**Marie's POV**

I woke up the next morning with Embry's strong arms wrapped around me securely and him lying across me. The blankets were tangled across the bottom half of us, covering us, when I heard snickering from my door. I groggily gazed over to see my parents looking at us as if we're the most interesting critters. I let out a screech causing Embry to jump out of the bed quickly then fall over in the tangled mess of the comforter while I was still covered by my red sheets.

"Mom, Dad, what are y'all doing?" I asked them with a surprised look on my face as Embry untangled himself.

"We came to wake you up, sweetie, since we got in late, but we didn't realize you had someone over," my mother answered sweetly with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Really, Momma?" I asked her incredulously.

Embry finally got himself untangled enough to where he could climb back in the bed with me. Under the russet skin of his cheeks, I could see the faint red of a blush starting to build. I looked at him apologetically and he just smiled.

"I did tell you about my mom's pranks on my siblings' lovers, I guess this one just got pulled on the both of us," I commented, glaring at my parents as they laughed.

"Well, you two might want to get dressed," my dad said kind of cryptically.

"All right, Daddy," I yelled out the door as I closed it behind them.

My father tends to know when something is going to happen but not in a vision sense but almost like sixth sense. The ringing in your head or that gut feeling people can get sometimes is how he's explained it to the family before. It has lead him to some weird places and to some wonderful places even, he's told us, like meeting Momma.

I listened to my daddy and went to my closet to pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and a midnight blue skin tight, V-neck tank top. While I pulled on a black lace bra and thong set, Embry walked around the bed to find his shorts. I was in the middle of pulling my jeans up when he came up behind me and grabbed my hips pulling me against him. Being in that bent over position with him behind me brought back memories of last night and I looked at us in the mirror on the back of my door. Right on my left shoulder was the mark he left on my skin showing I was his, it showed above all my other scars. My eyes flashed blue as I stared at the mark.

Embry leaned forward, moving my hair and kissed my neck, right over his mark causing me to purr for him. He smirked at me through his reflection then stood up straight and went to sit on my bed as I finished getting dressed. After I pulled my shirt on, I turned to him and crawled on his lap to where I was straddling him. I placed my lips over his and kissed him gently and then trailed them up to his ear then I nipped at the sensitive area behind his ear. He grabbed my waist and started rocking me on his hard erection.

I turned my lips to his ear and whispered, "Don't start what you can't finish," then climbed off his lap leaving him frozen on my bed.

After a nice breakfast with my parents and all the introductions were made, Embry left to go run patrol while I packed my messenger bag full of first aid potions and my small spell book. I threw in a human first aid kit and left to go over to Bella's house. I grabbed my leather jacket and leather, spiked studded finger cut-off gloves on my way out the door. With the expansion spell I had on my bag, the bag felt virtually weightless. When I walked into the yard, Charlie was packing some of her stuff into Edward's Volvo while Alice stood next to it talking to Bella. I wasn't told anything about Bella going on a trip, let alone Edward going with her. Bella walked back into the house to make sure nothing was forgotten, and I turned to Alice with a questioning look.

"I had a vision earlier this week that Victoria was going to make an appearance sometime this weekend. Edward wanted to keep Bella safe and so we thought that maybe it was time she should go see Renee now since the tickets Carlisle and Esme got her are about to expire," Alice explained to me.

"When were y'all going to tell me about this?" I asked Alice, a little disappointed in her.

"Well, the vision was very recent and Edward had just convinced her and by what he said from last night, you and Embry had a pretty great night," Alice commented. I scowled at her so she continued. "I didn't want to ruin your night, so I was going to wait until today which I knew you were going to show up."

"All right, everything is packed up and ready to go," Bella said from the porch.

I glanced up at Bella on the porch as she gave Charlie an awkward hug. Her and Edward came down to the car and saw me standing there with Alice and smiled.

"You're coming with us?" Bella asked me excited.

"Yes, I thought I'd see you off," I told her.

"That's wonderful," Bella said as I pulled her into a hug.

I looked over at Edward and thought to him, _You're doing this because of Victoria's appearance soon._

Edward nodded solemnly behind Bella and I released her with a smile on my face.

"Tell Renee I said hi," I told Bella before Edward got the passenger door for her.

I waved to them as they drove away and Uncle Charlie came to stand next to me.

"I know that boy is trying to protect her but some of the ways he goes about it is the wrong way," he commented as he laid an arm around my shoulder.

"I think now is the right way but he should at least tell her, but it's his ass," I told him, my southern accent coming out.

Uncle Charlie nodded his head and gave me an awkward hug before going back in his house. I walked over to Alice and got in the car with her and she took me to the Cullen's house.

"So tell me what's happening with Victoria," I commanded Alice.

"I had a vision of her crossing paths with us soon but she sometimes blur and I believe it's because of the wolves," she explained as she pulled up in front of the house.

I got out and walked inside while Alice took the car to the garage. I walked through the front door when Alice got to the porch with me. My brother and two nephews were playing on the game station while Rosalie and Vera were talking Henry when he was young boy. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were planning out where to catch Victoria and not get involved with the Pack.

"You know you guys could use their help with Victoria and I can help get them to agree," I told them.

"No offense, Marie, but even though you're the mate of one of them doesn't mean you'll really get them to work with us," Rosalie told me, a little snarky, probably not noticing.

"Rose," Emmett scolded lowly. "That's my aunt you're talking to and a very powerful witch."

Rosalie's eyes widened at realization of what she just said. "I'm sorry, Marie," she apologized as she bowed her head.

"It's all right, Rose," I told her before turning to Carlisle. "Do y'all have a plan of action?"

"Yes, Alice has seen where we will cross paths with Victoria and that's where we will try to intercept her there," Carlisle explained to me as the family prepared to go out for the hunt.

"What are we standing around for? Let's go catch her and kill her," I yelled in excitement.

It always got my adrenaline pumping to go monster hunting. I quickly got my hair French braided so that it's out of my face when I start running. Carlisle looked a little upset at having to take a life, Emmett looked excited at what we were about to do, Jasper looked like he was strategizing, and the girls looked like they just wanted to get it over with. They don't get what I get out of this, the hunting, but there is such a thing as taking it too far. That's what James did and with Victoria's help, he escaped me.

Emmett understood because he was used to hearing the stories from mine and Bella's adventures and seeing the new scar added. He loved the little trinkets I would bring when I would come to visit and I remember that 13 year old boy trying to fight me to the ground so that he could prove he was ready for a hunt even without magic or powers. It really worried his mother when he never came back from hunting one day and all I could find was a dead bear with his torn clothes covered in his blood to tell my sister about.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Now," Alice answered and led the way out into the forest.

She flitted through the trees while I had Emmett give me a boost up into the branches of the trees. We made it to a little opening in the trees near the river that separates the Cullens and wolves territories. I watched as Alice stood still, waiting for Victoria to show up. Then her eyes popped open and Jasper moved over to her as did Carlisle. I didn't move from my position in the trees, not wanting to lose my vantage point.

"To the left!" she yelled and ran off where she directed.

I followed behind her along with the family. I soon saw a flash of red and knew Victoria was ahead. I watched as Emmett sped up ahead of us and went to grab her. He was so close before he was knocked to the ground and that spurred me on hard. I passed by him as he was getting up but Victoria jumped over the river into the wolf territory. I knew I was the only one that could pass and continue to chase her.

I got on the edge of the river bank and prepared to jump while the family behind me protested. Victoria didn't even stop running and I didn't want her to get away. I jumped as I heard Esme and Jasper speak. That's when I saw the wolves behind Victoria, so I climbed in the trees to catch up with them. I saw Embry behind Jacob and Sam leading. Sam snapped at her a few times before she swung her arm back to get him away from her. She jumped back across the river and was attacked by Jasper but he, too, was thrown to the ground.

I was growing furious. Why is she so difficult to capture? Victoria stopped to look at the damage she has caused before jumping back over the river. I jumped, following her, but suddenly I heard Rosalie yell at Emmett. That's when I saw a wolf flash by me and attack Emmett I saw Victoria up in a tree, watching the mayhem she created.

"Catch her!" I commanded the wolves in a deep voice as I glared at Paul's wolf who cowered under my stare. "I'll deal with you later."

His head bowed low as he followed his brothers and sister after Victoria. As she flits through the trees, I was able to gain distance on her. I was finally able to grab her arm and I was about to rip it from her socket, when I felt claws go into my arm that help her. I screamed out in pain and released my grip on her, falling out of the tree. That's when I felt something furry under me and saw black fur as I heard a howl of pain. I watched as Victoria ran away and growled in anger.

Embry came limping up next to us, holding his front paw up. His hurting paw matched my injured arm. I gave him an apologetic look before I climbed off Sam's back roughly. The wolves gathered around to listen to what I had to say.

"I'm going back with the Cullens so that Carlisle can patch me and then I'll come see you. There's something I need to discuss with you and Embry probably already knows what I'm talking about," I told them seriously before I backed up and took running head start to jump over the river.

I had a rough landing that included a tuck-and-roll like a paratrooper and ended in me hurting my arm more. I sucked in a deep breath but didn't let out a scream. I heard a whimper from where the wolves were and wished this didn't have to hurt Embry. Emmett was the first one over to me.

"I got you, Aunt Marie," he said as he lifted me into his arms like a small child while the others came over to us.

Carlisle looked my arm over and Rosalie tore some of her shirt so Carlisle could quickly wrap my arm up. I could see the lights starting to fade as the blackness surrounds my eyes. The last thing I heard over the ringing in my ears was Emmett telling me to stay awake.

**AN:** I hope everyone liked this chapter. Like I said at the top, I didn't get many comments on the last chapter so I don't know what many of you think and would like to know. So just leave a review or PM me if you want. Thank you very much for reading this far.


	21. Alice's Aunt

**Chapter Twenty-One: Alice's Aunt**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and been sick but I've made it up with a long chapter. Please read and review at the end.

**Marie's POV**

I woke up in the living room of the Cullen's house with my brother, Darien, and his family along with Emmett standing over me. They looked worried as I sat up and cringed when put weight on my injured arm. I raised my arm up to see it cleaned and dressed nicely. Emmett was in a different shirt then the one he was wearing when went out to chase Victoria down. I threw my legs off the couch and went to stand up when Carlisle came and pushed my shoulder against the couch.

"You should rest, Marie, after what happened. You need to heal," he told me with worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, us witches heal quickly," I said confidently as he sat next to me and began to change the dressing on my wound.

There were four long gashes in my arm which caused Emmett to growl and Darien to hiss when they saw them.

"Calm down, I'll be fine. I need to go talk to wolves though," I said as I stood.

"I have a question though," Alice said, standing next to Jasper who looked upset from all the emotions in the house.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked her.

"Why did you seem so adamant on catching and destroying Victoria today?" she asked.

I looked at her with sad eyes and wished that she could remember but was thankful she couldn't. It wasn't only Victoria I wanted destroyed but James to but it seemed that they had beaten me and Aleya to him.

"If only you could remember, Alice," I whispered sadly and so lowly that I hopped they didn't hear me.

But with their vampire hearing, they had heard me and Alice with me. It was Emmett that spoke next, though.

"She was the one you spoke of when you came to my mom on my fifth birthday? She was why you were crying and saying 'She's gone, I've lost her'?" Emmett asked sadly as he remembered that memory of so long ago.

"Yes, Emmett, Alice was who I was talking about. She was the little girl I always told you about," I explained.

Alice and the family had expressions of sadness and awe. I gazed up at Alice and smiled at her as she came to sit next to me with Jasper right behind her.

"I was in your small little town of Biloxi, Mississippi, when I heard whisper of your unique ability of foresight, Alice. You were five years old and your sister Cynthia wasn't even born yet, not even conceived. Peopled thought it was cute at that age but I was curious. Your mom needed help around the house and so I offered my help. I took care of you, allowed you to dress me, play with my hair and put make-up on me. We played with your dolls and tea set and I kept you safe as you grew up. I help your mother in any way I could from setting the table for dinner to watching you while she ran errands.

"When you were nine, Cynthia was born and your mom need even more help with both of you. Though your father began to notice when you started to voice your visions more and more. He got on to you and told you to stop, saying you were a freak. I hated your father for what he was…scum. He didn't see how gifted you were and among the magical community, you're considered a seer, a gift and necessity. Any magical person would do anything to gain it good or evil, so I did what I could to protect you, including revealing myself to your mother.

"She took the news well and allowed me to stay to protect you. I was the only one that listened to you about your visions because I was the only one that believed you besides your mother. Then one day when you were fifteen, I had to leave for a few days to go visit my sister, Alexis," when I said her name, Emmett's head popped up slightly, gazing at me.

He pointed to himself as if asking a question, and I nodded my head, continuing telling Alice about her past.

"Alexis was having her first child and I wanted to be there for her and her husband. I stayed for about six to seven months to help them make sure they had everything after Emmett was born, then I made my way back to your family. When I got back and was greeted by a young woman who wasn't your mother at your home, I knew something was wrong. I barged into the house and saw Cynthia playing with her doll on the couch instead of you playing with her or doing her make-up. The woman demanded that I leave the house but when Cynthia saw me, she ran to me and asked where I've been. I explained to the woman that I was yours and Cynthia's nanny and that I had a family emergency to attend to and that seeing her instead of Mrs. Brandon frightened me. That's when she told me that your mom had died in an accident and that you had been placed in asylum because you were traumatized from witnessing your mother's death. She also told me she was your father's new wife.

"I became irate, not believing what she said about. That's when your father walked in the door seeing me red faced. I went up to him and gave him a mouth full before going to the asylum you were at. There I ran into the vampire I had met a few hundred years back, Gregory. He was the asylum's grounds keeper. He told me the day that they brought you in and he's been keeping an eye on you. I thanked him for that and started visiting you also. He did in secret whereas I just told them I was your aunt because that's what you called me growing up. I couldn't stand the stuff you went through but I couldn't change it either. It seems with every visit, you remembered less and less except me or the stuff I would tell you about.

"Soon I had to start coming in secret because I was becoming too noticeable about my not aging. Gregory kept me updated on your visions you had and he would test your ability. He told me about how he started to feel very fatherly towards you and we thought since your only family was your sister and might not remember you once she was an adolescent, we should get you out of the asylum. We began planning it and then one day, he came to me with a disturbing vision you had about James coming after you. We planned every way of escape after he pulled out of that asylum.

"Gregory saw no other way then to turn you and I could sense how close James was getting. Every time I tried to set some kind of trap, he seemed to escape it and I learned that it was because of Victoria. I began to fear for your life more than my own life. We found a hiding place and there Gregory turned you and we went out to protect against James. We fought brutally but in the end, I had more scars and lost my dear friend. James went to find you and saw that you were in mid-turn so he didn't bother you. He thought he'd wait until you could put a fight to continue his hunt."

My voice croaked then and I could feel my nose burn as I held back the tears and kept myself from crying. Jasper could tell I was deeply upset and about ready to cry. Alice was astounded by all the stuff I just told her, from when she was a little girl to when she was turned, but I wasn't quite finished yet.

"Right when you were almost through your third day of the change, I had to make a quick run to town to get supplies, but when I returned, you were gone. I searched for you for days and weeks and never found. I became hysterical at one point and never visited my family until Bella found me. She knocked some sense into me and then we traveled on our own for a while.

"I thought maybe if we couldn't be close but at least you could have something to remember me by. I gave you a bracelet with a locket and on one side it had you and your sister and your mother and on the other side was me and you when you were littler. I did that in case I wasn't around and you didn't remember much. I didn't expect you to forget all your memory."

Something in Alice's eyes lit up and she jumped up from next to me and ran upstairs. Before anyone could ask what she was doing, she held out a bracelet to me. She still had it even though she didn't remember who the people were that were in it. I closed her hand around it and then she noticed the crest on it. It was the family crest but it wasn't the "Swan" crest it was "my" family crest. It didn't have any of the last names the family used but it had the Spyros crest on it. It was the original Greek last name the family had but when my parents and uncle came to America, they changed their name. The crest showed that I accepted her as a part of my family.

"Whose crest is on it?" Alice asked me curiously.

Emmett smirked knowing the family's crest very well because he had his own on a belt buckle I had made when I spent time with Jasper's family.

"It's my family's original crest before we split up and took on all these fake last names or got married. All of the family still has this crest and wears it in some form or another, like the one I made Emmett," everyone's heads turned to Emmett and he pulled his shirt up over his belt.

It showed off his shining, silver, oval shaped buckle with the smooth, metal artwork of our family crest etched in it. Emmett apparently kept it pretty cleaned and polished over the years without having to be told by anyone.

"I see you kept up with that well without anyone having to tell you," I commented.

"Well, Ma did for a while until I was old enough to finger out when to clean it myself," Emmett told me smiling.

"That is amazing artwork, who did it?" Esme asked when Emmett took it off and passed it around.

"I did when I stayed with the Whitlocks in Texas," I told her.

"But that was long before Emmett was born," Jasper commented confused.

"I made it for my first born nephew and Emmett was my first born nephew," I explained.

Henry gave a playful pout and whined. I looked at him and he smiled at me shying away from me.

"What are you whining about, Henry? You got a gift, too," I told him.

"Not as cool and as nice as Emmett's," he whined again.

"I made you a family's crest on a dog tag with your name on the back. Are you being ungrateful for my gift?" I asked him.

Vera scolded at him but I just laughed. Emmett just snickered at Henry while he stuck his tongue at Emmett.

"She makes me better stuff because I'm her favorite nephew," Emmett boasted playfully.

"Emmett, don't be boastful and, Henry, he was my first born nephew so I made something special for him. I connected with him in a different way than I did you," I told him.

I looked to Alice and told her, "Open the locket Alice."

Alice opened the locket in the bracelet and pointed to the picture of me and her. It was an old black and white picture but it still looked good as new in the frame. She was around nine years old; she had black braid and was wearing a pink dress with no shoes. I had my hair up in a neat up do with a hat on and a white sundress with a purple ribbon around my waist. I had Alice on my back since I was piggy backing her in the picture her mother had taken that day.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday…" I tell Alice as the memory comes up.

"_Carry me around on more time Aunt Marie," little Alice yelled with a smile as I was about to put her down._

"_Alright, darling, one more time then how about you can give me a makeover?" I suggested._

"_Oh, let's do makeovers now," Alice demanded._

"_How about a picture instead, Mary Alice?" Mrs. Brandon asked her with a smile and a camera in hand._

_She sets everything up while I hold Alice and pose with her. Mrs. Brandon takes the picture and then hands me the camera knowing I can develop the pictures quicker than professionals. Later on I'm sitting on the couch while Alice is standing in front of me doing my makeup like professional._

"Marie, are you alright?" someone asked me tapping my shoulder?

I looked up to see who tapped my shoulder to see Jasper's concerned face. I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I simply nodded and just told them it was just a memory. I stood up, telling them that I had to leave and go talk to the wolves.

**AN:** I hope everyone liked this chapter. I put a lot of info into this chapter since I haven't updated lately and I'm very sorry for that. The next chapter will be up sometime this week. I hope you guys still review. Tell me what you think. Thank you very much.


	22. The Treaty and an Accident

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Treaty and an Accident**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** I hope you guys like this chapter. I might not be able to update for a while with the break almost over. Please review after you read.

**Marie's POV**

I pulled up in front of my house on Jasper's silver Ducati motorcycle that he let me borrow to get home on. My house was on the territory line so that I was neutral and anyone who came into my home. I tried to have a house near the pack and near the Cullens and the closest I could find that would be on neutral land when I visited Bella. Charlie is actually living in the house Bella had bought for herself when she chose the northwestern region of the United States. But as far as she knows, it's Charlie's house.

I walked into my house and went up to my room. I changed out of my bloody clothing and threw them into the trash. I'm surprised Alice didn't change my clothing while I was asleep. I went to the very back of my closet that had another door and opened it to reveal my clothing from when I was with Taha Aki. I pulled out a long-sleeved hide shirt that had painted purple wooden beads on a leather string that ties the shirt together and strips of hide on the sleeves. It had ancient runes burned into it to create a beautiful pattern but also for protection after what happened with Utlapa. I then pulled out pair of hide pants with some runes burned down the side and the leather strings with purple beads woven down the sides also. The last thing I grabbed was my wolf fur vest. The fur matched the pattern of Embry's wolf form. I had skinned it from my dead familiar so that she will always be with me.

I grabbed a pair of my biker boots on the way out of my closet and quickly got dressed. I pulled the butterfly stitches, that Carlisle used to fix my arm, off and examined my arm. The scratch marks looked pink but were completely healed. I grabbed the keys to the bike out of the bowl that I set them in when I walked in. The night was clear right now and it wasn't that chilly to me, even on the bike. I rode the fifteen minutes to the reservation and pulled up to Sam and Emily's house.

The entire pack was there and snacking, though Embry looked really worried. I knew why and wanted to calm him down. There's no need for him worry about me, I'm completely fine. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Sam answered it and gazed down at me with a surprised look before he lifted me up in a hug. I see now everyone has been worried for me. Sam put me down in between a surprised Embry and Leah. Embry pulled me into a toe-curling, passionate kiss and sat me in his lap. Leah then gave me a hug which caused some of the guys' jaws to drop except Sam, Emily, and Seth's.

"Thank you for your advice," she whispered into my ear.

I smiled, "No problem. That's what I'm here for."

Paul passed me the plate of chocolate chip cookies that Emily had made and noticed the arm I had grabbed them with.

"You heal quickly," he commented as he examined my new scars.

"I know, but there's something I came to talk to y'all about," I said as I took a bite of the cookie.

"Should I call the elders? With the way you sounded earlier, it sounds very important," Sam asked me.

"Yes, I'll need them here, also," I told Sam.

He walked into the kitchen and I heard him call Billy. From there Billy started calling everyone and soon they arrived. I hadn't told the pack anything, we just kept talking about other things until the elders arrived. Billy was wheeled in by Sue and they were followed by Old Quil. I stood up from Embry's lap and pulled him up. He gave me a quizzically look before I motioned for Sue or Old Quil to take our seat. Leah followed our lead and gave her seat to her mother.

"What do you need to discuss with us?" Old Quil asked me.

"About the treaty that was created with the Cullens," I told him and Paul stood up defensively.

"That leech was trying to cross on to our land, what was wrong with me protecting our land?" Paul asked angrily.

I stepped up in Paul's face, even though my face only came to his chest, and I growled out, "That 'leech' is my nephew! At one point my blood, my sister's blood ran through his veins."

All the wolves heard the deep alpha timber in my voice and Paul began to sit back down. The elders looked at me in astonishment as they realized what I just did.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, the treaty was created by my request of Ephraim," I started and they all were surprised except Embry because I had told him this the other night. "My family and I have had some kind of connection with one of the Cullens when they were human. Like I told you, Emmett is my nephew; I practically raised Alice when she was human, she became like a niece to me but she is actually my sister-in-law by one of my older brothers marrying her sister, Cynthia; my niece, Lynda, knew Carlisle when he was human. Rosalie and my sister-in-law, Vera are best friends, Jasper was like my brother when I lived in Texas when he was human; Esme became part of the family when her and Carlisle married; and last of all Edward, Bella and I met him while he was still human. Bella fell in love right then.

"All of them are my family in some way and I didn't want both my families fighting so I showed myself to the first chief of the tribe in over a thousand years and only him. He was amazed to see that I was a pale face, but he listened to what I had to say. Ephraim did as I asked and the next time him, Levi, and Quil III went patrolling, they ran into them. He kept his word and I watched from a distance as both my families parted with no trouble," I told them.

Everyone had a thoughtful expression but then Jacob decided to question me on what was in the treaty.

"If they're not supposed to bite or change a human than how will they change Bella?" he asked with a smirk.

Sometimes that boy gets on my nerves and this is one of those times. I decided to wipe that smirk off his face and answer his question.

"Bella isn't human, remember? She's a witch and when she regains more of her memory, I will perform a spell for her to gain her magic back," I explained to him wiping his smirk away and getting my own.

I watched as his ego deflated a few notches and thought he finally gave up. But he got up and walked out of the house, slamming the door on his way out. Billy was about to unlock the brakes on his wheelchair and go talk to Jacob. I put my hand on his and walked outside to follow after Jacob and ended up having to follow his wolf tracks. I jumped into the trees and began following him to an empty field where he was human and breaking down some trees. I entered the field calmly and warily, not wanting to surprise Jacob.

"Jacob, I'm sorry that you feel that way for Bella but I need you to understand. You have an imprint out there that isn't even born yet. She is quite beautiful for I have seen her in a vision. You'll see that Bella is a greater friend than mate for," I explained to him.

Jacob turned toward me with angry fire in his eyes and growled at me.

"Do you know what it feels like to love someone who you can't have?" he asked me angrily.

"No, I don't Jake because I kept my heart guarded until I found my true love. I'm sorry you're in so much pain but you need to trust me," I told him sadly.

"Trust you? Trust you! You're just going to let Bella become a vampire and died! How can I trust someone like that?!" he yelled at me as he began to tremble.

"Jake, you must calm down before you phase," I tried to keep calm but Jacob quickly phased.

I backed up and quickly phased, too. Jacob advanced on me growling and of course I can't hear his thoughts. I don't want to fight him, but I will if I have, too. I backed up as he approached me. He lunged at me with his jaw open and I jumped to the side. I heard a growl but not from either of us. I turned toward the forest to see Embry in his wolf form and I was happy until I felt teeth in my shoulder.

Embry growled and jumped over me and on to Jacob causing them to go rolling through the field. I could feel the pain in my shoulder as I phased back to human, holding my bloody shoulder. I didn't want the guys fighting because they are best friends so I raised my uninjured arm. The guys became surprised when they began to levitate and looked toward me. I lowered two of my fingers, lowering Embry to the ground, and then I waved my hand throwing Jacob into the forest.

"Phase back now, both of you," I commanded to them.

Embry phased in front of me and pulled his shorts on while Jacob walked out of the trees. His eyes could not meet mine. Looks like I might need to add some new runes and spells to my clothing and repair them. Jacob ran up to me with a glum expression but I turned my back on him and began to run back to Sam's house. I walked into the house and collapsed on the couch next to Leah. The elders looked at me worried.

"What happened?" Billy asked me as Emily left the living room and returned with bowl of water and a rag.

Leah helped me remove my vest while Emily damped the wash cloth. We could hear Embry yelling at Jacob as they approached the house.

"Did Jacob do that to you?" Billy asked me, worried and scared of me.

"Do worry Billy, nothing will happen to him. I won't punish him," I told him.

"Alright but what all happened, Marie?" Billy asked again.

I told Billy about everything that happened in the field. He became disappointed in his son. Everyone looked to the door when Jacob and Embry entered the house. Jacob looked at me sorrowfully and walked up to me. He kneeled down in front of me with his head bowed.

"Marie, please forgive me for what I did. I should have calmed down and thought clearly instead of lashing out on you," Jacob apologized.

Embry had come to sit on my other side as Emily dabbed at my shoulder. I cringed in pain when she moved to the back of my shoulder. Embry also cringed and I didn't like that he shared my pain. He sent a small smile to me and then glared at Jacob.

"Let's go to my room and finish. We're going to have to remove your shirt," Emily told me.

"Alright," I stood and cringed at the pain that shot through my shoulder as Emily, Leah, and I walked to Sam and Emily's room.

Emily went to change the water and get a clean rag. Leah helped me remove my shirt which was painful. Emily came back with water, rags, gauze and gauze tape. She finished cleaning my wounds and had Leah hold my arm out straight so she could wrap the gauze around my shoulder and chest a little.

**Embry's POV**

Sam sat in the space that Marie and Leah just vacated as I worried about Marie. I could feel the amount of pain she was but didn't cringe at it. I constantly glared at Jacob though Marie accepted his apology; I would not until he learns to get his emotions under control. Billy had taken Jacob to talk to him. I saw Emily come out of the room with bowl of water and bloody rag. I wanted to be sick then. Sam patted my shoulder in comfort but I flinched in pain. He noticed and remembered what Marie had said about mine and her connection.

"Embry, she'll be fine," Emily told me as she went back with her hands full with rags, gauze, the bowl of water, and gauze tape.

She went back to the room and I would cringe every once and while. Finally Leah came out with a sad look and I began to worry more though I could sense Marie was healing. Leah came to stand next to me when I heard Emily and Marie leave the room. They went down the hall to the guest room.

"Sam, could you turn the air conditioner? Marie got over heated with Leah in the room. I have her in our guest room sleeping right now after giving her some pain medications," Emily told Sam as he did what she asked.

"That's good. You want to go get some clothing for her?" Sam asked her.

"Sure, Embry can you come with me to show me where she lives?" Emily requested of me.

I looked up at her and nodded my head. She went to grab her purse while I walked down the hall to check on Marie.

Her shirt and bra were removed but in its place was gauze. Marie was lying up against the headboard of the bed, watching TV. I went over to her and kissed her lips chastely.

"Emily and I are running to your house to get you some clothes," I told her.

"Y'all don't need to do that. Here, let me just go home; I don't want to me any trouble," Marie said as she moved to get up but she flinched.

I felt the pain that went through her shoulder and began to rub mine a little. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Embry, I shouldn't have moved. Are you alright?" Marie asked concerned.

She reminded me of Bella at that moment. They were so alike, except Bella wasn't so tough but she made up with that with her courage.

"Don't worry about me, just get better for me," I told her as I caressed her cheek.

I kissed Marie one more time before I left the room and got in the truck with Emily. I directed her to Marie's parents' home and pulled into the driveway. Marie's dad walked out on the porch.

"Who's this and where's my daughter?" Carson asked eying Emily suspiciously.

"She's at my house, sir. I'm Emily and we came to get her some clothes," Emily explained to him.

"What happened to Marie?" he asked seriously and worried.

Emily and I glanced at each other, wondering what to tell him but I don't think that helped our case. He became angry.

"What happened to my daughter?" he asked eerily calm with anger in his eyes.

I sighed and explained what happened over at Sam and Emily's with Jacob. I rubbed my shoulder in the process of telling him how Jacob had bit her and Emily had wrapped her up.

"Come on in and get her stuff. I'll have Bethanee whip up a healing potion while you're upstairs," he told us as we walked in and he shook his head.

"Yes, sir, I would like to get back to her as quickly as possible," I told Carson.

"Yes, we'll need to change her bandages soon as we get back," Emily told both of us.

"Thanks for taking care of her," Carson told us, walking into the living room where Mrs. Bethanee was. "By the way, just call me Carson, Emily."

"Yes, sir," she responded as we went to Marie's room.

I heard Carson tell his wife that they had to make a healing potion. When she asked about it, he told her it was for Marie. All Mrs. Bethanee could say was "the trouble Marie can get herself into". I stood at the door as Emily went through Marie's closet to get her clothes. She pulled out a dress at first but I told her Marie couldn't wear it riding a motorcycle. So she pulled out a pair of jeans and a black wolf shirt and a gray tank top for Marie. Emily then moved to the underwear drawer and grabbed pair purple matching underwear set and socks also. I bent down and searched under the bed for Marie's overnight bag and found a striped blue bag.

We came down stairs with everything in my hand. Carson and Mrs. Bethanee were waiting at the door for us with four vials of purple liquid. He handed three of them to me for Marie but gave the last one to Emily.

"Here, honey, this can heal those scars you have," Mrs. Bethanee told Emily as she uncorked the vial.

The smell in the vial was horrid but Emily took it anyways.

"I would recommend drinking it like a shot. Just throw it back," Carson instructed her with a smirk.

Emily gave him a nervous smile before holding her nose and swallowing the potion quickly. She gagged for a second and Mrs. Bethanee began patting her back to help her. Emily's expression was like she just took bad tasting medicine. I watched as the scars across her face slowly disappeared and I gasped. Emily ran quickly to the bathroom to look in the mirror and we heard her scream and come running back in.

"Thank you so much. Sam will be so grateful for this and might not worry about what happened anymore," Emily told them with a big smile.

Emily hugged Mrs. Bethanee and shook Carson's hand as we left. I turned to Carson before I walked off the porch.

"Thank you for doing that. She's right, my brother will be grateful for what you did, especially after the time he spent beating himself up for what he did to her," I told Carson.

"It's no problem, just help Marie get better," he told me as he walked back into the house.

Emily was waiting in the car for me when I threw Marie's bag in the back. We got back to the house quickly and everyone was gone. Sam sat outside waiting for Emily. He was surprised when she ran up to him with no scars. Emily told him about what happened over at Marie's house while I went in to check on Marie. I saw Marie had stripped herself down to her underwear as she slept. I kneeled down next to her and shook her awake. Her eyes gently fluttered open and her eyes rolled over toward me. She gave me a drowsy smile before looking at the door where Emily stood.

"I never knew how good human medicine was," she whispered groggily before giggling while I helped her sit up.

I laughed at how she was acting. I was quite amusing and beautiful still. I held her up as Emily unwrap the bloody gauze from Marie's chest and wiped down the bite marks before rewrapping them. I took out one of the potions her father gave me and told her to drink it. When she looked like she was going to spit it out, I covered her mouth and she quickly swallowed it. Once everything was put away, I climbed in next to Marie easily and went fast to sleep.

**AN:** This is the longest chapter I've written yet but I have more in store for everyone. Doesn't Marie just have that darn bad luck like Bella? Leave a review and tell me what you think about it.


	23. What's Happening in Seattle?

**Chapter Twenty-Three: What's Happening in Seattle?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** I'm glad I was able to update sooner than expected and I hope you liked this chapter. I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last couple of chapters. I hope you like this chapter.

**Marie's POV**

I woke up to the gray cloudy morning and Embry's warm arms wrapped around me. I snuggled into his arms but soon became too hot and threw the covers off of us. Before long, I was had to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom where I threw up. That's when I looked around and noticed I wasn't at my parents' home or my home. I glanced up at the door to see Embry at the door watching me worriedly.

"I just got over heated, Em, nothing else is wrong," I told him as I stood up and went to the bathroom sink.

I summoned my toiletry bag and took my toothbrush out of it. I began to brush my teeth while Embry got dress and brought me a dress to wear today.

"Who got my clothing for me?" I asked him.

"Emily and I went to your house while you were passed out last night. Your parents made the potions that I brought to you, also," he told me.

He helped me get my dress on considering I had to bend down to pull it up and it was strapless. He pulled the dress up for me and zipped it. I found another vile of the healing potion on the nightstand and threw it back with a glass of water.

"I never thought I'd ever find anything nastier than a shot of Jack Daniel, but now I think I have," I commented as I corked the vile up and threw it back in my bag.

I looked to Embry and saw him blushing.

"What's up with you?" I asked curiously.

"I've never tasted alcohol, so what does a Jack Daniel taste like?" he asked me shyly.

Embry's question caught me off guard; this man never tasted alcohol? I've got to take him to a club next time we have some free time.

"You'll find out when we go clubbing in Seattle. I'll take Bella and Emmett with us, too," I told him.

"Why do you want to take them?" he asked me while he helped me pull my dress sweater on.

"They are fun to party with, especially Bella. She's crazy, we're the ones Emmett learned it from though I think he can take it further than us sometimes," I explained to him.

He looked thoughtful for a moment probably trying to think about how sweet, little Bella can be such a party animal. But he needs to learn that the Bella he knows it a façade that was created when she lost her memory and magic. I grabbed my overnight bag and slung it over my shoulder but cringed when it jarred my injured shoulder. Embry rubbed his shoulder as he took my bag from me and carried it to the living room. I followed behind him smelling a wonderful aroma of breakfast. I saw Emily in the kitchen cooking and Sam was at the table looking at the newspaper. He looked upset about something and I gazed over his shoulder at what he was reading.

"Do you know what's causing all those deaths in Seattle?" I asked Sam.

Sam jumped from his seat surprised and turned to smile at me, seeing that I'm better than last night. Emily and Embry laughed at me surprising Sam and causing him to jump. His expression then turned serious and he looked back at the newspaper.

"What's causing all the deaths there?" he asked me grimly.

"Newborns," I told him.

He gazed at me confused and I explained to him what a newborn was. Then it hit me. Why hasn't Jasper connected these dots yet? All these deaths could be caused by a newborn but not just one. I've seen this before but only in the South.

"Guys, I need to the Cullens. I've got the talk to the about something very important," I told them but it sounded very robotically.

"Why? What's wrong?" Embry asked worried about me.

"I just figured out something and I need to talk to Jasper about it. He's an expert in it," I told him.

I began to walk out to the bike and climb on it when Embry came out next to me.

"Marie, you're still injured," he tells me as he holds on to the bike.

I glared up at him and pulled out a dagger from my bag. Embry got scared for a second before I took it to the gauze and cut it off me. The only thing left of the bite mark was pink scars that were still healing. I fixed my dress and sweater, and hopped back on the bike. Before Embry could do anything else, I started the bike and rode off. On my way out of La Push, I saw Jacob chasing me with sad eyes. He seemed to be upset still about what he did yesterday; he must regret it.

I kept my eyes on the road as soon as I got into Forks' city limits. I had to get to the Cullen's house quick and talk to Jasper about what I figured out.

I passed my parents' house and then found that Edward and Bella were back when I passed her house. I saw him watch as I pass by.

_Edward, I have something very important to tell you and your family_, I thought to him as I passed the house.

I pulled into the driveway and saw Alice waiting on the porch for me. I went to the garage and parked the bike where it usually was. I ran to the porch and saw Alice still waiting for me.

"I saw you coming but I don't know why," she told me then she froze. "Edward and Bella are on their way, also."

"So, do you know why I'm here?" I asked her jokingly.

"No," she responded with a smile and hugged me.

I cringed when she threw her arms over my shoulders and hugged me. She pulled away from me, worried she had harmed me. I shook my head and pulled her into a side hug from the other side as Edward pulled into the driveway. He turned off the car and ran around the car to open the door for Bella. Alice released me and ran to hug Bella and Edward.

"Welcome home, you too," Alice yelled excitedly.

I smiled at them as I rubbed my shoulder where the bite was. I probably should drink the last vile of healing potion soon or take some kind of pain relievers, those did work good last night. Now that I think about never mind on the last. Edward gazed at me curiously.

"Get out of my head before I burn your balls off," I threatened Edward.

"Marie, calm down, he doesn't mean anything," Bella told me.

"What happened to your shoulder by the way?" Alice asked me worried.

"It's a long story," I tell her as I remember how it happened last night.

I turned to walk inside with Alice when Edward's voice made me turn to him angry.

"I knew that Jacob Black was dangerous," Edward whispered, thinking I couldn't hear him.

I lunged at him, making Bella scream out of surprise, and I hold his throat to the ground. He looked uncomfortable and I could see out of my peripheral vision that Alice was holding Bella.

"The truth is Edward, is that he's just as dangerous as you, so you want to say anything else?" I asked him.

I stood up when Edward didn't say anything else. Emmett opened the front door and was about to say something when I threw Edward through toward him. Emmett quickly stepped out of the way with a smirk on his face as Edward went sliding on the floor.

"What did he do this time, Aunt Marie?" Emmett asked as Alice, Bella, and I walked inside.

"He got on my nerves about his dislike for the wolves," I told Emmett.

Emmett oohed and glanced at Edward. The family was already in the living room. Rosalie was flipping through a fashion magazine, Esme had a sketch pad on her knees as she leaned against Carlisle, and he had a medical book in his hands that he was reading. Darien, Vera, and Henry sat on the other couch watching a movie as a family. I walked up behind Carlisle and saw one of the chapters he was reading: technology in the medical field. The advancements and the new technologies they're introducing.

"You know they're introducing robotics into many hospitals to help with certain surgeries that may be too small or deep for surgeons to reach," I told him and glanced up at me surprised.

"Really, that's interesting," he commented.

"Yes, my dad has worked at some hospitals that had them. He's thought about trying to raise enough money to gain money to get something like that here for Forks," I said as I came to sit in an arm chair.

As I sat in the chair, I saw Jasper sitting in front of couch that my brother and his family were sitting in. Alice went and sat in his lap while Edward pulled Bella into his lap in another arm chair.

"So what's the emergency that you need to tell us?" Edward asked.

"You've been keeping up with everything in Seattle, right?" I asked them as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Yes," Carlisle told me. "Most certainly, we've been keeping an eye on it to see what we can do to take care of it ourselves so the Volturi won't have to come here."

"Well, I believe I know who's causing all that trouble there," I told him.

"Who?" Carlisle asked.

"It is newborns and I believe it must be Victoria controlling them," I told him.

"I thought about it being newborns, too, Marie, but what makes you think that it's Victoria controlling?" Jasper asks me.

"Yes, Marie, I've been keeping an eye on her decisions," Alice told me.

"But Alice, you can't see everything," I commented sadly.

"She's right, Alice. It's possible that there are newborns in Seattle that are being run by Victoria," Jasper told her.

"Now that I think about it, it is possible that Victoria did create a newborn army because I did follow her into the South," Edward said.

It was quiet for a moment while everyone thought about it.

"What do we do now?" Bella asked worried.

"We prepare for the coming fight," I told her as I looked over at Jasper.

**AN:** Ooh, cliffy…What do you think actually caused Marie to get sick? Please leave a review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions about anything, I'll try to answer them. Thanks for everything.


	24. First Training Session

**Chapter Twenty-Four: First Training Session**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had writer's block and my sister just helped me out of it so please read and review this chapter. Thank you for everything. **:)**

**Marie's POV**

Everyone in the room was quiet. They glanced between me and Jasper with curiosity in their eyes. Jasper knew what I was saying and asking him to do. His family needed to know how to defend themselves against a newborn and he was trained to go against them. This wasn't the world his parents wanted him to be a part of when they found out he didn't have any magical abilities but he was pulled into it anyways. Edward gave me a sad look but I ignored him. Jasper never knew his family had magical blood in them though I tried to get them to tell him in case he later had a family and his children showed signs of having magical abilities. They didn't listen to me and soon after he disappeared.

"I'm sorry for having to ask this of you Jasper but will you train everyone on how to fight newborns?" I asked him.

Jasper didn't even think twice, he just answered me, "Yes."

"I'll get the wolves to help also," I told them.

Bella went to interject but I gave her a look that made it final. Carlisle approached me confused.

"What about the treaty, Marie?" Carlisle asked me.

"Leave it to me. Meet at my house which is on the territories' borderline but near my parents' home, at midnight tonight and we'll leave out from there," I told them.

Everyone nodded and I walked to the back porch. I said bye to my brother and his family along with Bella and the Cullens before I transformed into my wolf form and ran to the woods of First Beach. Embry had sensed my transformation and followed me to the beach. He arrived in his human form on the motorcycle that Jacob had given him since the one I got Jacob for his birthday arrived for him. I reverted to my human form and walked over to my man with a big smile.

"I have set for the pack to meet with the Cullens at my house at midnight so that way we can go somewhere secluded to train for the battle. Until then, what shall we do?" I asked him as I climbed on to the bike.

"I think I can figure out some by the time we get to my house," he smirked and kicked the bike on.

**Bella's POV**

We watched Marie turn into a huge snow white wolf and run off into the forest. Edward and his family except Emmett stood beside me astounded by what they just saw. I wonder if she smelled as bad as the wolves did or if she had a scent all her own. Darien, Vera, Henry, and Emmett just stood next to us and laughed at us. That's when pain shot through my head and began to pound in my temples. It started hurt behind my eyes as images flashed through my mind. A white wolf bouncing around with a little girl in Puritan wearing dress on its back…then a little Emmett holding on to its fur as they raced through the forest with a rifle in his hand…then a little black haired, hazel eyed girl putting colorful bows and braids in its fur.

That's when I realized those were more of my memories and they showed different parts of when Marie and I were traveling around to see our family or when I visited her. I opened my eyes and nearly fell over from dizziness but Edward caught me. Everyone looked at me confused and I sat down before I told them what I saw.

"I just don't know who the first little girl I saw was," I told them and Emmett smiled at me.

"That was Lynda, she was the first of Aunt Marie's nieces born," Emmett told me.

"When was she born?" I asked him.

"In 1640's I think, she's younger than Carlisle by a couple of years," Emmett said with smirk towards Carlisle.

There must've been some connection between her and Carlisle for Emmett to give him a smirk like that. By the looks of his expression, he does not remember her like I myself. Carlisle brought me some Excedrin for my headache. Everyone in the house went back to doing what they normally do. Alice decided that she needed play a game of Bella Barbie before we meet up with the wolves tonight.

Since Charlie always knew about the Cullens being vampires and the mythical world, there was no since in me trying to lie in the reason I was staying at the Cullens house tonight. Though I could always go stay the night with Marie and catch up with her. Maybe even take Alice and Rosalie with me and have a girls' night out thing. I saw Alice's face light up as soon as I completed my thought and she ran up to me.

"That's a wonderful idea, Bella. I can already see us getting ready with Marie and going out to a club or some place in Seattle," she exclaimed. Something in my expression must've caught her attention. "After this whole thing blows over with Seattle first," she says with a smile as she waves her hand like it's no big deal.

I worry for my sister sometimes. She may physically be in the present but her mind and sight is in the future and she can't sometimes see what's happening around her. We're hoping to make it through today and the next few days to next week. I'm hoping to make it through the next few hours without tripping and have Edward next to me the next few hours. But what Alice sees may come true, but sometimes not. It's subject to change and we hope we know when it does. I'm drawn away from my thoughts by soft butterfly kisses on my cheek and neck. I turn and gaze up at Edward, accepting a chaste kiss from him.

"What's on your mind, love?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"Alice is, just the way she acts bewilders me sometimes," I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before I walked inside the house and into the kitchen.

I poured me a glass of tea and sat on the barstool at the counter. Edward followed me in and sat with me. The rest of the family gathered in the living room except for Emmett who followed us into the kitchen also. He stood on the other side and just looked like he was waiting for something.

"So what triggered that bout of memories to appear?" Emmett asked curiously while smirking at me.

I thought for a moment before I looked at him and said, "I think when she transformed into a wolf did the trick."

Emmett nodded his head and stood there. He seemed to be thinking about something but was hiding it from Edward because it was seriously irritating him. He must be up to something. I jumped when my cell phone rang and Emmett let out a roar of a laugh.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella, can you have the Cullens meet me and the pack in the baseball field at midnight for training. Jasper will know what to do," Marie told me.

"Um…sure, Marie," I told her as I looked up to see the Cullens already gathered around to hear what was happening.

"Thanks, Isa, love you, cous. Bye everyone," she said before hanging up.

It's funny she knew the Cullens were listening but she too had impeccable hearing. I started to head upstairs to Edward's room so I could get a nap in before we go meet Marie and pack but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, you can't go with us tonight for training. It's too dangerous," he told me.

Emmett, Darien, Vera, and Henry all stared at him like he was crazy. No matter what he said I was going with them tonight to the training session.

"Edward, I don't care what you say, I'm going tonight. It might help me get my memories back some more," I told him like I was pleading.

Adding on that last sentence is what finalized it. I was going and Edward wouldn't try to stop me. He'd want me to have all my memories back, no matter what. The more I gained, the closer I got to Marie being able to perform the completion spell.

**Marie's POV**

Midnight was approaching fast as I changed clothes in my room. I decided to wear my black yoga pants and midnight blue long sleeve shirt and black ballet slippers. I wanted to be able to blend in with my environment of the night time but I'd also stand out against Embry's fur. When I came down stairs, the pack was scattered around my living room and kitchen either sitting watching television or going through my fridge for food. I shook my head and silently laughed. Embry looked up from where he was sitting and gazed at me with a smile. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist before walking to my back porch to wait for the Cullens to get here.

It didn't take long before Carlisle was the first to appear through the trees with Esme next to him, their hands connected. Slowly each of the children Cullens appeared and Edward stopped at my porch so Bella could stand next to me. My brother and his wife and son ran up the steps of my porch and stood next to us. The wolves stepped out of my house and joined me and my family on the porch.

"Looks like everyone's ready to go," I commented before leading the way into the forest.

I transformed into a wolf, and nudged Emmett with my nose, pointing towards Bella. He smirked and picked her up, tossing her on my back. Edward seemed to get worried not knowing what was happening but between me and Emmett, Bella would be safe. Bella was really surprised by what was happening and gripped my fur tightly. I was fine with that until she pulled it when Emmett let her go. I whined a little causing the pack and Bella to gaze at me worriedly.

"Sorry, Marie, I'm just a little freaked at the moment," Bella apologized.

"Bella, just run your fingers through her fur until it stands up then get a grip on it," Emmett instructed knowing from experience.

Bella relaxed and ran her fingers through my fur until I was relaxed also. I could feel her fingers grip my fur but not as harsh as before. I looked at Edward and thought to him, 'Have your family lead the way to the field, we'll follow right behind them.' He told them what I said and then gazed over at Bella on my back worriedly. I shook out my shoulders and Bella giggled at the movement.

'What, do you not trust me with my own cousin's life?' I asked Edward with a smirk on my face.

Emmett pulled on his shoulder and told him something to low for even me to hear, so it was only for him to hear. Emmett smiled at me and took off with Edward and Rosalie by his side. I led the wolves right behind the Cullens. Sam was to my right while Embry was to my left though he deserves to be on my right. Sam as the leader of this pack is at my right.

'It's alright, Marie. I understand why he's there,' Embry told me with a smile.

'Thanks, Embry,' I smiled at him.

We arrived at with them field and I lowered Bella to the ground before phasing to my human body.

"That…was…AMAZING!" Bella exclaimed with her eyes popping wide open.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked when he appeared next to her.

"I feel exhilarated!" she exclaimed to him next.

Emmett walked up with a big smile on his face and patted Edward on the shoulder.

"See? Everything's good," he told him. "Try having her take you on a hunting trip and you're trying to shoot while hanging on to a wolf," he smiled at me.

I smiled at Emmett and led the wolves into the center of the field. Rosalie looked over at Bella and she seemed to sniff the air.

"You don't have the wet dog smell," she commented with a smile to Bella.

I glared at Rosalie and gave a short growl towards her. She jumped in surprise away from me and ran to Emmett. He frowned at her as he held her.

"Don't insult my aunt like that, Rose," Emmett warned her.

Darien and Vera stood off to the side with Henry, snickering a little. Jasper called us all to attention and we all lined up in battle formation.

"Are you not going to join us, Uncle Darien?" Emmett asked smirking.

"I don't need to, I'm the best fighter already," Darien gloated as he went to slam his fist on his chest but it went limp before it hit his chest and looked like he was doing the retardation sign.

All the wolves, Bella, Emmett, and I burst in feverish laughter. Darien and the rest of the Cullens eyed us worriedly and curiously. Henry hung his head in shame and covered his face with his hands.

"Dude, Aleya and Lynda are better fighters then you," Emmett spouted at him with a grin on his face.

"YOU IDIOT…YOU DUD! You're going to pull A and Lynda into this now!" I screamed at him.

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a little writer's block but my sister helped me out of it. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and got a great laugh out of it.


	25. Training with Marie

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Training with Marie**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** I hope everyone liked the last chapter and I got to say a big thank you to Victoria Cullen 30 who has left me very encouraging reviews every chapter. Also big thanks to my sister for helping with the new POV being used. Thank you guys for everything, I'm aiming to see if I can beat a friend of mine with reviews on stories. He's new on fan fiction and wrote a crossover. It was a hit within the first chapter and it blew my mind. If you like Naruto and Justice League, let me know...I'll tell you who he is. Here's the next chapter, please read and review.

**Lynda's POV**

I looked at my cousin Aleya, or as everyone call her A.

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean last time it didn't turn out well for either of us."

"Of course I do, now just kick me!" she replied laughing.

"Fine but if I get burnt it's your fault." I laughed back.

Slowly I backed away from her and I kicked out to strike but then a flash of light blinded me, and I flew forwards with my eyes shut before I felt myself land on something...or someone, to be more precise. I opened my eyes to see who it was but I had to wait for my eyes to clear before I quickly jumped up and seeing the one person I never expected to see in my years. I could feel tears start to fall. He was supposed to be dead! Even Aunt Marie said he had died ...but if that was true, who is the man that looked like my old friend, Carlisle Cullen. My eyes wondered around the group that was gathered. I saw Aleya standing a few feet away, we exchanged glances then both looked over and saw our aunt.

"Aunt Marie!" I wanted to scream at her for lying to me but felt Aleya's calming light wash over me.

"Why did you call us here?" Aleya finished for me.

Everyone had their eyes on us. I realized suddenly that most of the people here were either vampire or wolf. My eyes shifted from person to person as I identified each of them.

"I didn't" Aunt Marie commented.

"Then who would have been stupid enough to say Aleya name?" I asked afraid of the answer.

**Marie's POV**

I can't believe Emmett has done this to Aleya, maybe to Lynda. Those two have always bickered and bantered with each other but Aleya has always been like another little sister to him. We discovered Aleya's power when she was thirteen years old and just starting to practice magic. It was sad when Emmett disappeared because she was close to him and she was upset when she lost her big cousin, Emmy. She was only six at the time and didn't understand what had happened. Now he was dragging her into this battle. When I looked over at Emmett he had his hands over his face and he appeared so ashamed about what he just did.

"I didn't mean to bring A into this, I wouldn't bring her into harm's way purposely though she does that on her own mostly," he commented.

Rosalie comforted him though she seemed confused on who we were talking about. I calmed down and comforted Emmett right as a light with orbs of blue and yellow appeared before us. In it appeared two silhouettes of female figures; one much short than the other. I could see which one was Lynda by the darkness of her silhouette.

Lynda's form was thrown from the light and she flailed as she flew back until she landed somewhere within the Cullen group. I rushed over to check on her and when I found her, I saw that the force she was flung at had caused her to knock over the vampire she landed on, who was Carlisle. She was face to face, on top of him, and was in shock. Her face was white as the vampires' like she was seeing a ghost; in her case she probably was. She then jumped up quickly and looked angrily over at me.

I completely understand why she was angry with me. I had lied to her about her best friend being dead even though I had proof of it. I could see Aleya trying to calm her down by being near her and Jasper was trying to help also.

"Aunt Marie!" Lynda screamed at me, looking from me to Carlisle, with hurt in her eyes.

But Aleya continued talking for her, "Why did you call us here?"

Carlisle seemed startled and curious by Lynda's voice for some reason but I know why. Edward looked at him worried but Carlisle waved him off. I had a smirk on my face as the two girls approached us.

"I didn't," I answered her.

"Then who would have been stupid enough to say Aleya's name?" Lynda asked a little scared of the answer.

Darien, Vera, Henry, and I looked at Emmett who looked to Aleya ashamed. Aleya gazed over to where we were looking and saw Emmett. She smiled so excitedly and ran to him throwing her arms around his waist. She was so much smaller than him; she still looked like she could be curled up like a small child in his arms. Aleya looked like she could be Alice's twin except for the eyes which were blue like her mom's, the curl of her hair, and the blush she carries.

"Emmy, I missed you so much. I thought you were actually gone," Aleya cried into his stomach.

"It's alright, Aleya. I'm fine and I'm sorry I said your name…I brought you into the shit happening here," Emmett apologized to her with venomous tears in his eyes.

"Next time I'm traveling by myself. I'm tired of getting nearly blinded," Lynda shouted at Aleya making both Emmett and Aleya laugh. "Now let's break this before you two start kissing."

They looked at each other and Emmett let her go as they began making puking sounds.

"That is so gross, Lynda," Emmett grunted at her.

"I wasn't sure if in some parts of the nation if they still did that," Lynda commented sounding innocent.

I snickered at her little antics with Emmett. They haven't seen each other in over seven decades. They had some harassment to make up with each other. Lynda would get on my nerves trying to find a way to visit him. Lynda finally turned toward our group and saw everyone. Her eyes trailed over everyone and stopped on me next to Bella and Embry and Edward. She smiled and ran to me, throwing her arms around me for a hug. She stepped away and turned toward Bella to pull her into a hug. Aleya was the next to give Bella and me hugs. That's when Aleya looked over my shoulder, while I held her off the ground, and I heard a gasp come from between her lips.

A sand colored wolf that I recognized as Seth stepped away from the group and came near us. Aleya slipped out of my arms and walked towards Seth like she was in a trance. When she touched his muzzle, he nudged it closer into her palm. I gazed over at Leah and saw that she had a wolfish grin on her face. I couldn't help but smile at them. That's when Seth stepped closer to Aleya and licked her face with his massive tongue.

"Come on, man that is my younger cousin you are defiling with your saliva!" Emmett growled at Seth, becoming protective of Aleya.

Aleya and I both turned on Emmett and glared at him. I thought his mother and I taught him better than that but apparently not.

"Emmett Patrick McCarty Cullen! I believe your mother and I have both taught you about the sacred bond between _custos amators_," I yelled at him with my hands on my hips.

He bowed his head in shame and gazed at the ground as me, Darien, Vera, and Aleya glared at him. He might not be able to feel the effects of the custos amator but he should still respect it.

"Emmett, I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions and mistakes. I've been doing it for the past six decades," Aleya smiled at him.

Emmett's usually smiling face, fell into a sadden mask of depression. Rosalie grabbed a hold of his hand in hers and gazed up at him unsure of what to do.

"I've missed so much," Emmett stated in a depressed voice as his eyes glistened with venomous tears that wouldn't fall.

It was unusual to see my happy, go lucky, nephew cry. It wasn't in his nature. He was the one to cheer you up when you were crying and make you laugh when you were upset. He was the one to defend you when you were hurt but when he was the one upset, no one knew what to do.

Aleya let go of Seth's muzzle and ran to Emmett and hugged him around the waist. She tried to comfort him the best she could and knew how to. She was the only one that really could anyways, possibly besides Rosalie.

"Oh, Emmy, I didn't mean to upset you. It's not yours or anyone's fault that you missed anything. All that matters is that you're here now," Aleya smiled at him and using her nickname for him seem to help make him smile.

"No one needs to see that big lug cry anyways. It was never pretty," Lynda added with a smirk.

"I could say the same for you but you'd have to be pretty in the first place," Emmett told her with a grin as he hugged Aleya and handed her over to Seth who had gone and phased. Lynda pouted at him, crossing her arms and huffed at him. Emmett turned toward Seth and apologized to him, "Sorry about being the over protective cousin on you earlier, she has no brothers so I kind of filled that role for her."

"Aw, it's no problem, man. I understand," Seth said putting his hand out to Emmett for him to shake.

Emmett took it hesitantly but when I smiled at him, he shook Seth's hand and Aleya wrapped her arms around Seth's waist. Jasper stepped forward and gained everyone's attention again.

"Now that unexpected surprises and drama is out of the way, why don't we get down to business?" Jasper announced to everyone.

Lynda raised her hand and made an innocent face and Jasper looked at her to answer her. I gave her a stern look before she could say anything but she just smirked at me.

"I didn't know you could fight, Jasper," Lynda commented with a smirk.

Jasper just shook his head as Lynda began to laugh and I walked over to her. "Lynda, this isn't a time to joke around and play. This is serious. There is a hoard of newborns coming to attack us and they need to be prepared to fight them," I told her sternly.

"Since you want to joke around and play, Lynda, maybe you and Emmett would like to be my first examples," Jasper told her as Emmett began to bounce in place.

I shook my head at my eldest nephew as he stepped up to Jasper and crouched down to charge at Jasper. The family, pack, and I watched as the two fought and I became more and more disappointed by the minute at Emmett's performance. I had taught my nephew how to fight all kinds of creatures and he can't even take Jasper on as his equal. I observed their fight and watched Emmett to see what he was doing wrong. That's when I realized he wasn't doing anything I had taught him. He was fighting like a newborn and it angered me now. I could hear Lynda laughing as Jasper finally planted Emmett on his butt. Jasper turned toward everyone and began explaining what had gone wrong and what they shouldn't do when fighting. Finally he began to take everyone on individually and was taking any volunteers.

"Lynda, dear, why don't you show Emmett how it's done since you think you know everything about fighting," I offered sweetly and mischievously.

Lynda got a smirk on her face and cracked her knuckles as she strode up to Jasper. He crouched down prepared to tackle her while she still stood tall and only waved her hand at him signaling him to bring it. He lunged at her. After that Lynda began to lead the fight and stayed ahead of Jasper, using what she could to distract him. That is until she got cocky. That's her major downfall during a fight and when that happens, anyone could beat her. And I had high hopes she could redeem my hopes in my teachings. My head dropped and I shook it as Embry came up to me and nudged my arm. I petted his head letting him know I was alright.

Finally when Jasper laid Lynda out on her back and Emmett, Aleya, and Henry burst into a peal of laughter. Lynda grunted as she tried to move and throw Jasper but she was stuck now with his teeth at her arm and foot in her chest. Lynda huffed as she was lifted off the ground by Jasper and scowled as she walked back to stand next to me.

"Can't let pride and cockiness cloud your judgment and ability to fight," Jasper told us. "Who's next?"

I stepped up, to Embry's horror, and crouched in a vampire's defensive crouch. Jasper gazed at me amazed before preparing to fight. I didn't focus on what everyone was saying or how they reacted; I just prepared to strike when Jasper attacked. As soon as he lunged at me, I heard a growl and saw a blur of gray mass.

**AN:** Major cliffy…I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think about it. Until next time.


	26. Protective

**Chapter Twenty-Six:Protective**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. School's been really hectic and stressful but I've found time and a way to write this chapter, in the note section of my phone when I keep all my great ideas. This chapter has some lemony goodness in it and if you don't like that, don't read this chapter or just skip over it. I hope you like this chapter and will leave some reviews at the end.

**Marie's POV**

I fell to the ground and saw Embry standing in front of me, protectively. He growled at Jasper who held his hands up in surrender. I jumped to my feet and ran my fingers through Embry's gray spotted coat. I felt him shiver and watched as the gold tint in his eyes slowly dissolved.

"Don't worry, Embry. Jasper won't hurt me. I've known him a long time. I have known this entire family a while like I've known your tribe a long time," I whisper in his ear calmly.

Embry growled but calmed down and backed away slowly. Once he stood next to the pack again, Jasper and I crouched down ready to fight. I watched as Jasper lunged toward me and I pivoted on my toes to dodge his attack. I raised my elbow and slammed it into his back while he was still in mid flight, crushing him into the ground. I quickly grabbed my venom covered dagger from my pouch. I heard some people gasp and some clap their hands as I stood over Jasper, along with some barking cheers from the pack. I pressed my foot into his back and grabbed a hand full of his hair, lifting his chin from the ground. I held my dagger to his neck before he could move to lift himself off the ground.

My family cheered along with some of the wolves while Carlisle and Esme clapped along with Bella and Edward. Alice came over as I stepped away from Jasper who stood up with a smile and shook my hand.

"Good job, Marie," Jasper said as he shook my hand. "Anticipate how your opponent is going to move.

"Well, when you have as many older brothers as I do, you learn quickly how different people fight," I told him, glancing over at Darien with a smirk on my face. "Plus I've fought different vampires and even newborns."

"Maybe you should be helping me train everyone than," Jasper commented as he wrapped his arms around Alice.

"I don't have as much experience as you do with newborns. I've kind of thought about calling Charlotte and Peter to see if they'd come help, that way we're not so out numbered," I said as gazed at the ground in thought.

"Actually, I've thought about that to but I didn't want to bring them into this mess," Jasper told me.

I heard Darien growl from behind me as he remembered what happened to Charlotte, our baby sister. I glanced over at him and saw him shake his head. I guess he agreed with Jasper, not wanting to bring her into this.

"Let's head back to my house," I sighed and told everyone.

Lynda grabbed Aleya and faded into the darkness of the shadows and disappeared. Everyone, except my family, watched alarmed by what they saw.

Emmett shook his head and pointed where the girls disappeared, and said, "I forgot Lynda could do that."

"She's finally perfected it, but I don't think Aleya likes shadow traveling with her," I told him.

"I can understand why," Emmett shivered.

Rosalie gazed up at him curiously. "Have you shadow traveled with her before?" she asked him.

"Yes, and if you're not scared of the dark, you will be afterwards," Emmett cringed at the thought of it.

Yeah, the conception of time and space stops within the shadows. You can't tell a minute from an hour or an hour from a day. You can't see the person next to you or even your own hand in front of your face. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt Embry's nose nudge my back. I looked up to see Rosalie rubbing Emmett's arm in comfort. He cheered up and smiled at her, then ran up to me and lifted me into his arms.

"I'm carrying Aunt Marie back this time," Emmett shouted and took off running into the forest.

I could sense Embry's worry and then he became determined to catch up with us. I glanced to behind us and saw gray and black fur running beside us. Emmett saw where I was looking and smirked. He picked up speed and then looked to his left seeing Darien there. He passed me to my brother which upset Embry and who moved to stay near us, but I quickly got passed back to Emmett. That's when I realized they were playing a game of keep away.

When we made it back to my house, Darien had me once more and was placing me on my feet. He and Emmett were bent over in laughter when Embry made it to house in human form. He appeared scared and worried as he ran up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, my cheeks, and my lips before burying me under his chin.

"Dude, don't you like playing keep away?" Darien asked Embry once he could talk again.

"Or monkey in the middle," Emmett continued.

"Not with my imprint," Embry grumbled.

The pack walked up with the Cullens and my family, them also laughing. All the pack patted Embry on the back for staying calm and not attacking when Emmett and my brother took off with me.

"Alright if y'all can all get along, please come on in and make yourself at home," I told them still wrapped in Embry's arms.

Everyone made their way into my house and found a place to sit. Some of the wolves still seemed on edge with the Cullens but maybe spending some time with them will help them. I pulled out a pitcher of tea from the fridge for the younger children of the pack, and two bottles of vodka and lemonade and orange juice.

Considering the supernatural beings we are, it'd take a lot to get us drunk. I grabbed shot glasses for the vampires, knowing they can't drink the juice, and cups for everyone else. I made everyone's drinks and Bella looked at me surprised when I gave her a pound cake (lemonade and vanilla vodka). I smiled at her and Edward, and went to sit on Embry's lap who was drinking my tea. I know legally he was still underage to drink so like the others, he got tea. He doesn't seem to mind though.

Rosalie visited more with Vera and Darien while Henry talked to Seth about Aleya. I started to wonder where the girls wondered off to when they walked out from under the stairs.

They were dressed in night clothes and had duffel bags with them.

"Sorry it took us a while to get here. We stopped to get some overnight things," Aleya told me timidly.

"Who said you were staying here?" I asked her, raising a brow.

"I told you she might not agree to it, Lynda," Aleya whispered to her while blushing

"She's pulling your leg, A," Lynda told her with a smirk on her face.

"You can stay the night, A, but Lynda, you'll have to find another place to stay," I told Lynda as I looked towards her.

Her mouth fell open and Emmett started laughing at her.

"Don't you think you've lived off me long enough?" I asked her trying not to laugh at her pout.

"But..but...but..." she stuttered at me.

Aleya elbowed Lynda and whispered, "Pssst...she's messing with you Lynda."

That's when I busted out laughing and stood up, holding my arms wide open. Both girls nearly tackled me to give me hugs. I sent them upstairs to choose a room to stay in, but told them to stay out of the master bedroom which had the jacuzzi bathtub and multi-sprayer shower in it. When Aleya came back downstairs, Seth swept her off her feet and into his lap to sit with him next to his sister. He gave her a kiss on the head and a peck on the lips. Leah introduces herself to Aleya and they began to talk as Seth holds

Lynda made her way downstairs and went straight to my fridge. She rummaged through it until she came out with cheese pizza and a Smirnoff black label.

"Man, you're not even here ten minutes and you're already raiding the fridge like you live here, Lynda," Emmett scoffed, jokingly.

Lynda put her pizza down, wiped her hand off, and flipped her middle finger at him. Everyone, except Carlisle, Esme, Vera, and I, oh'ed at her. Emmett raised both his hands to flip her off and once again the same people begin to snicker. That's when Lynda dusted her hands off and raised them, waving her fingers at him. Everyone became confused by that gesture.

"That's the whole flock, everyone," I told them since Lynda's mouth was full.

That's when my house was filled with laughter. It started to get really late and since we were already out passed midnight to train, everybody needed to get home. I ushered everyone out and made sure they got to their respectable treaty side. Seth had a hard time parting with Aleya and I warned them about the full moon tomorrow; the time when the witch's abilities are at their strongest and best for mating or completing a mating bond.

I left them at the treaty line and walked with Embry back to my house. I walked up to my room and did a silencing spell on it so the girls wouldn't hear anything. I stripped down to my underwear, black lacy bra and thong set; and went to the bathroom to start a bath. I sensed Embry behind me and could feel how aroused he was from just seeing me bent over in my thong. He step up behind me and rubbed his hardening arousal on my ass as he bent over to whisper in my ear.

"You must love teasing me, Marie," he whispered as he nibbled on my ear.

I could feel his hands rubbing my ass cheeks and then he would smack them. It stung at first but turn to tingling, ticklish sensation that I enjoyed. I added bubbles to the bath water as the tub filled up. Embry moved his teeth from my ear to my neck and began nibbling and sucking there. I could feel the heat rising in me and it wasn't from the water temperature. He rubbed his hand along my lace covered clit and was nibbling/sucking on the junction between my neck and shoulder where his mark was. I felt myself get wetter the more he nibbled, licked, and sucked there.

Finally the tub was filled up, and Embry slipped my bra and thong off me. I climbed into the bathtub first and moved up some for him to climb in behind me. I turned around and straddled his lap. I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and fought my tongue for dominance. He pulled me closer to him, rubbing his hard cock on my slick center. I moaned into his mouth. I felt his lips lift up in a smirk and he rotated my hips on his hardness. I tried to press myself down on him but he held me off him a little. I scooted back a little, onto his legs. He looked at me questioning and I smirked at him.

I lowered my hands under the water and grabbed onto his hard cock. He hissed into my mouth as I rubbed my thumb over the head of his cock. I pumped my hands up and down as I squeezed along his length. I could feel his hardness throbbing in my hands. I started pumping faster as I squeezed him. He threw his head back and groaned my name as he came in my hands.

"That was awesome, Marie," Embry breathed as he kissed my neck.

"Let's get a shower and clean ourselves up," I told him as I stood.

Water dripped from my body as bubbles covered my body. We laughed at the way the bubbles formed on my body. I stepped out of the tub and dried my feet off so I could walk over to the shower. As I started the shower, Embry emptied the tub out and dried his feet. I stepped in the shower and began washing my hair. I felt Embry step in and start scrubbing the shampoo in my hair. It felt so relaxing having him massage my head.

I rinsed my hair out and got a wash clothe and put soap on it. I started washing Embry, though it difficult from my height. We cleaned each with love and adoration. He lean down and kissed me. I saw his eyes flash gold as he turned me around and washed my back.

Embry nipped my neck where there wasn't any soap and rinsed the soap off my back. He trailed kisses down my neck and spine as one of his hands went down my waist to my wet pussy, between my slick folds. I moaned as he rubbed circles on my clit.

"Do you like how that feels?" Embry whispered in my ear as his other hand moved to breast and massaged it.

"Yesss..." I hissed when he pinched my clit and nipple at the same time, feeling the pain and pleasure mix.

I felt Embry rub his harden cock on my ass and my pelvis bucked back towards him, trying to gain friction, but he wasn't having that. He pushed me against the shower wall and thrust a finger in me. That only helped a little. I ground myself on his finger, moaning at the feeling. He added a second, and I groaned and bit my lip, feeling myself starting to flutter. He thrusted his two fingers in me a few more times before adding a third.

"Man, you're so tight on my fingers, Marie," Embry whispered in my ear as he thrusted his fingers into my pussy.

I felt him push into me harder one more time before I came on his fingers. I felt him pull his fingers out of me, and I watched as he licked them clean. He smirked at me as he rubbed his cock on me.

"I think you're ready for me," he told me as entered me from behind.

I had nothing to grab on the shower walls except a wash clothe rack, and that's what I grabbed above my head. My foot clung onto the shower door rack to open myself up for him and my head fell back on his chest.

"Your ass feels so tight around my cock," he growled into my ear.

I felt the vibration in his chest, turning me on even more. Embry stood still for a moment before he pulled out a little and thrusted in again. I hissed and threw my head forward, exposing my neck to him. He lick and nibbled my neck as he thrusted in and out of my ass. I let go of the rack and began playing with my breast, massaging and pinching my nipples, while his hands supported us.

"Faster. Harder," I growled at him, my wolf starting to come more towards the surface.

Embry didn't say anything, he just thrusted harder and faster into me. When it got harder, I grabbed onto the rack again and howled out as I came again. I felt him throbbing in me, close to coming. I ground my ass on his cock and thrusted my hips along with him. That's when I felt him climax in me, but after he finished, Embry didn't pull out of me.

He licked and nibbled on my ear as he said, "Marie, uh...I think we have a problem...I'm...um...stuck."

I gyrated on his cock and tried to remove myself and he whined in my ear. It seems we might have a problem, but with a simple solution. I began to grind and thrust my hips on his cock and I feel him become aroused again. He moves his hand to my clit and massages it. I become slick and aroused. Embry starts thrusting into me again and becomes faster. I feel him throbbing in me.

Embry grunts and thrusts harder into me making me come first before he climaxed. He pulls out of me and sets me on my feet. By now the water has run cold but we don't care. Once we were cleaned off, I get some towels for us to dry ourselves off with, but we didn't bother dressing. I threw myself on my bed which made my towel open up. A golden hew appeared in Embry's eyes when he saw me laid out on my bed.

He climbed above me and kissed me, removing his towel. He moved his lips down to my neck and then my shoulder.

"Embry," I moaned. "I'm tired of this teasing," I told him as he took one of my nipples in between his lips.

He rolled and pinched my left nipple as he sucked and bit on my other nipple. I moaned out and my hips thrust up into his hardness. He pressed my hips down and rubbed his cock into my slick center, teasing me

"Now who's teasing who?" I asked him as he switched ministrations on my nipples

Embry smirked up at me before thrusting his hard cock into my slick pussy. I squealed out and moaned. He crawled up my body and started nibbling my neck again as he massaged and pinched my breast.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked, pulling out of me and thrusting into me again.

"Yes!" I yelled out.

Embry grabbed my wrists and looked into my eyes. "Then I'll give you what you want," he told me as he held my wrists above my head and began thrusting into me.

"Oh, Embry," I moaned. "Faster," I demanded him

"Your wish is my command," he growled in my ear when he started thrusting faster.

I thrust my hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. His chest vibrated as he growled and grunted in my ear making me wetter and wetter

"I can feel how wet you are for me...all for ME!" he growled possessively in my ear

I could feel him starting to throb in me and me on him. But who was going to come first?

"Only you, Embry. I'm all yours," I whispered seductively into his ear.

"Come for me, Marie," he grunted in my ear as he thrusted further in me, hitting my g-spot.

I came on him, screaming his name. He thrusted in me a few more times before he came in me, growling my name. He pulled out of me and fell on the bed next to me. I rolled over on his chest and drew patterns on his chest with my forefinger. I thought over the night and everything that had happened.

"Embry, you know you don't have to be so protective of me, right?" I asked him, gazing up into his eyes

"I know, it's just the wolf in me. He's really protective over his mate," he told me

"I understand that and you're still learning to keep him under control. It takes a while and some meditation," I explained to Embry. "It's especially difficult when you're in that form. Find a secret place to meditate, it always helps."

Embry stared at the ceiling in thought for a few minutes before he smiled down at me.

"I know a secret place I can go and I would like to take you there. It's beautiful," Embry told me with a brilliant smile on his face.

"Let's get some sleep and we can go sometime after this whole battle blows over," I told him as I glanced at the time.

It was already 4:30 in the morning. I could hear the girls were downstairs but they couldn't hear us in my room. The spell was like a two-way mirror. I pulled on my robe and went downstairs to check on the girls.

"Lynda, Aley, you two need to get to bed. Y'all are old enough I don't need to tell y'all when to go to bed," I told them with my hands on my hips.

The girls looked up at me from their pallets on the floor and gave me pleading looks. I could see they were watching a movie and had popcorn.

"But Aunt Marie," they whined together

"Ok but don't be cranky when you wake up in the morning or afternoon. Good night, girls," I said as I turned around

I heard them say yes and their knuckles bumped. I went back to my room and got back in bed with Embry, who was already fast asleep. I snuggled up next to him, wrapping my arms around him, and soon fell asleep myself.

**AN: **Now what do you do think of that? Leave a review and tell me. Good, bad, or don't know? I'd like to know though.


	27. Visions, Visions, and More

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Visions, Vsions, and More

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

AN: Well there wasn't much comments on my last chapter—it kind of scares me a little. Makes me think y'all didn't quite like it. Here's the next chapter, though.

Marie's POV

I awoke to giggling and snickering outside my bedroom door. Embry was still snoring next to me with his arms wrapped around me. I had turned the temperature down in the house so his body temp wouldn't affect me. I could still feel how hot he was though with the coolness of the air, it didn't bother me anymore though. It just made me snuggle more into his arms. But with the giggling at my door, I had to get up to see what the girls were up to. I lifted Embry's arm from my side and laid it gently on the bed where I was. I walked to the door and stopped to listen to what Lynda and Aleya were saying.

"Can you hear anything, Aley?" Lynda asked her giggling.

"No, it is as though she soundproofed the room in case they wanted to get it on...you know what I mean, Lynda?" Aleya commented snickering.

"Well, let's see if we can fix that," Lynda said as I opened the door.

I gazed at Lynda and Aleya suspiciously.

The girls fell on the floor and Lynda looked up at me with her mouth agape, ready to say a spell.

"Now what were you girls going to do?" I asked them.

Lynda opened and closed her mouth a few times like a fish out of water, looking for an excuse.

"Two-way soundproof spell. Ingenious," Aleya pondered as she sat up off the ground.

"Yes, I created it myself," I told her with a smirk.

Lynda quickly sat up also and crossed her arms as she pouted. I glanced over my shoulder to Embry and saw he was still sleeping through all this ruckus. I left him to sleep as the girls and I walked into the kitchen where they already had coffee made up.

I got me a cup with my caramel creamer in it and sipped on it. I pulled the eggs, diced ham, ground sausage, peppers, onion, and shredded cheese out. The girls looked excited knowing I was making omelets. I pulled out a sack of potatoes to make my special taters. I made Lynda's regular cheese omelet, and was cooking Aleya's fully loaded omelet when Embry came downstairs.

"I thought I smelt something good cooking down here," he said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

I heard a knock on the back door as Embry put me down. He smelt the air and went to see who it was as I gave Aleya her omelet and taters. Embry walked back in with Seth right behind him, his tongue hanging out.

"I knew I smelt something good," Seth said as he pulled Aleya into his arms. He turned to Embry and told him, "Sam said for me to switch patrol with you while Paul trades with Jacob."

"Okay, let's eat and then I'll head out there," he told Seth.

I quickly made the three of us plates, and we sat with the girls to eat. Everyone was quiet as we ate, steadily stuffing our faces. I smiled knowing everyone enjoyed my cooking. Once the guys were done, Embry took his and Seth's plates and cleaned them off before coming back to me and kissing me goodbye. I watched as he left before turning back to my food.

I need to go see Bella today. She graduates in a few hours, and I have a dress for her to wear. It was knee length, royal blue, with short sleeves that had swirling silver beaded design on the bodice. I had a pair of silver ballet flats for her to wear as well and a silver inlaid sapphire and topaz hummingbird hair comb our grandfather had acquired for our grandmother before she passed, then gave me as the oldest granddaughter. I packed everything in my satchel, got dressed, and asked Aleya to transport me to Bella's house.

Once we made it there, I had to steady myself, because I suddenly felt light headed, which was new for me. That never happened before when I had Aleya take me places. Uncle Charlie was up and drinking coffee when I walked into the kitchen leaving me to believe Bella was still in bed. I said good morning to Uncle Charlie and made my way upstairs to get Bella up.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," I called as I came upon Bella's room.

"I'm up," she called out. "Just trying to find something to wear for graduation."

"Look no further for your salvation has arrived," I boasted as I barged into her room, arms wide open and satchel across my chest, trying to look all grandeur.

She looked at me unimpressed and shook her head as she went back to searching her drawers. I felt my face drop as my arms fell and I blew a piece of hair from my face.

I placed my right hand over my heart, elbow propped in the air and threw my left hand in the air as I asked, "Does thou lack faith in moi?"

"Oh, quit the dramatics and show me what you have, if you have anything," Bella demand looking frustrated now.

I lowered my hands with a smirk on my face and pulled my satchel off me. Bella looked bewildered at me at first, then looked as if she came to an agreement with herself. I pulled the dress out first and got the satisfaction of seeing her eyes bug out of her head. I had to pull myself off the floor, before I could get the rest of her ensemble, from all the laughing I was doing.

"This is wow, Marie," Bella told me as she examined what I had laid on the bed.

"I thought it'd look good on you for graduation and the party tonight," I told her as I started to setup the make-up.

"Marie, this is all too much. I can't have this," she told me blushing.

"No worries, dear cous, you're borrowing it," I assured her with a smirk. "Now, let's do your make-up first."

I sat Bella at her desk as I pulled a make-up kit out of my satchel and put it on her desk. I applied the base and little blush, before I put the sunshine yellow and blue eyeshadow in a smokey fashion on her eyes. That really brought out the golden flecks in her eyes and the blonde and red streaks in her brown hair. It'll looked good with the graduation gown, too.

Once we got her make-up all done, I began on her hair which I braided. After finishing the braid, I put it in a bun. I inserted the comb and curled the fly-away strands to fall around her face. Bella glanced at her reflection and looked closer at the butterfly comb.

"This hair comb is very beautiful. Where did you get?" Bella asked curiously.

My eyes suddenly filled with tears. I wanted to tell Bella so bad but she wouldn't understand yet.

"I got it from our grandparents," I told her as I pulled her up to get her dressed.

Bella started to get undressed while I unzipped the dress and took it off the hanger. I helped Bella get in the dress and zipped it up. She pulled the flats on and grabbed her gown. We walked down stairs and greeted Uncle Charlie and Aleya. Charlie noticed the hair comb and smiled sadly thinking of Avia.

"Bells, are you hungry or anything before we leave?" Uncle Charlie asked her as he cleared his throat.

"I'm so nervous, I can't eat a thing," Bella told him.

We heard a knock at the door and I ran to get it knowing Edward would be there. His eyes popped when he saw Bella.

"You look beautiful, love," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

The sweetened smell of Edward's scent made my stomach churn and twist. I quickly turned and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I heard Bella, Uncle Charlie, and Edward call my name as Aleya followed me. She stood in the doorway worried as I vomited my breakfast up. After the shock wore off, she came and grabbed my hair. When I finally stopped, I sat down on the floor and took a breath. Aleya looked at me worried before helping me up. I went to the sink and cleaned my mouth out.

"Are you alright, Aunt Marie?" she asked me as we made our way downstairs.

"I feel alright now, just a little clammy," I told her.

"Did you take your moonflower-mandrake root potion this month?" she asked curiously.

I thought for a moment. That potion is the witch's version of birth control. I actually don't remember if I did or not because of everything that's been happening this month.

"I actually don't know," I told her.

Edward gazed at us curiously. I walked into the kitchen and got a can of Sprite out of the fridge to help my stomach settle.

"Are you alright, Marie?" Bella asked me worried when I walked back into the living room.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to go back to my house and take a look at something in my potions cabinet," I told her as I grabbed Aleya's hand.

Bella looked like she was thinking about something. "Why aren't you graduating with me? You did go to the school for a little."

"I did that for show but made it look as if I got expelled afterwards. I was checking in on someone else," I told her with a smirk.

"Who?" Bella and Edward asked me curiously and frustrated because I was blocking my thoughts.

"No one for you to worry about. Now I need to go. I'll meet you at the school," I told as Aleya orbed us out of there and to my house.

I rushed to my bathroom and opened my potions cabinet. I searched it for my moonflower-mandrake root potions. But there was none there, I had no more of those potions. I turned to Aleya alarm coloring my face and she became worried.

"I think I'm pregnant," I told her shocked before everything turned black.

Aleya's POV

I rushed forward to catch my aunt and out of shock I orbed us out of her house. I was thinking of where Lynda was, and we landed at the Cullens house. Emmett saw us first and flitted to us, looking frightened.

"What happen?" Emmett asked as he looked over Aunt Marie.

His question drew everyone else's attention towards us. Uncle Darien and Aunt Vera rushed down the stairs and stood next to Emmett, while the Cullens, Lynda, and Henry gathered around us.

"We're not quite sure yet. We were over at Uncle Charlie's house helping Bella get ready for graduation. Aunt Marie went to answer the front door and ran to the bathroom, sick, after Edward walked in," I explained in a rush.

It was silent for a moment before Emmett commented, "Edward can be a little sickening."

Emmett snickered at his own joke, until Rosalie slapped him in the back of his head and Lynda glared at him. This was serious, not a time to joke.

"Take a breath, A, and tell us what exactly happened after that," Lynda told me as she helped me move Aunt Marie to the couch.

"She passed out after she figured out that she might be pregnant again," I whispered, not even sure of what I was saying.

"What?!" my family screamed together as the Cullens became frozen in shock.

Carlisle was the first to move and rushed off somewhere.

"He's getting his medical bag," Aunt Alice told me as she wore off from the shock.

Carlisle was suddenly next to me again, and I nearly jumped out of fright; not expecting him to come that close to us. He kneeled next to me and Aunt Marie as he began to care for her. He touched her head to make sure she didn't hit her head when she fainted. Carlisle gestured for everyone to back away and give her some room while he got a warm, wet rag to put on her head. I saw my aunt stir before anyone else noticed. Carlisle was checking her stomach now.

"Funny, all the years I took care of you and now here you are taking care me," Aunt Marie giggled as she sat up, smiling down at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at her quizzically. Lynda giggled probably remembering when they were younger and spent time together. Aunt Marie tried to get up but Carlisle pushed her shoulder down.

"Carlisle, I'm fine now. We have to get to the school for the graduation ceremony," my aunt told him.

She turned to the other Cullens and our family and told them to start preparing for the party Alice had planned. No matter what was happening, we were still going to have fun. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice got into Carlisle's Mercedes while Aunt Marie and I went back to her house to get her midnight blue Audi R8 coupe. We sped off to the school to watch Bella graduate.

Afterwards we went to house to see how preparations were coming along while Bella went to dinner with Uncle Charlie. The house looked like a dance club inside the living room and the kitchen had all kinds of snacks that Esme, Rosalie, and Aunt Vera probably made together. I couldn't wait for the party to start. I stood against the wall with a red solo cup, watching as cousin Emmy was moving the couches around when suddenly my head felt like it was splitting open. I grabbed my head, forgetting my punch was in my hand, and fell to my knees screaming in pain as I watch scenes of the future flashed across my eyes.

Marie's POV

I was in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water and talking to Rosalie and Vera. I helped set up the food they had made earlier in the day, when I heard an ear piercing scream and a thud. Mine and Vera's eyes connected worriedly before all three of us rushed into the living room. We found the couch that Emmett must've been moving, discarded in a corner, and he was holding Aleya as tears rolled down her eyes. She was holding her head in pain and curled up in a ball. Her eyes moved quickly, not seeing us. Rosalie walked over to her husband and placed her hand on his shoulder as she kneeled down next to them.

"What's happening?" Rosalie asked as the rest of the family made their way in the living.

"Aleya can also see the future like our grandmother once did and her Aunt Alice can. But like all abilities, they can't be duplicated in the same way and so when she sees the future it causes her great pain. She can see the immediate future, up to maybe five days," I explained to them.

Alice fell to her knees worried for Aleya. If I could, I would make her pain go away during these visions but I can't. We heard a sigh come from within the small group, let me know Aleya had come out of her vision.

"What did you see, Aleya?" I asked her worried.

"Many things—fire, fighting, and red hair," she answered panting.

Alice ran off to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. Aleya drank the water down quickly before she spoke again.

"I saw to separate fights happening at the same time," Aleya told us. She closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. "My visions flickered between the both. I saw one battle in an open field, the sun was high, and there was a red head fight with Edward and a wolf on somewhere else. That's all I could see," Aleya told us, shaking her head sadly.

"Cryptic as always," Emmett chuckled, trying to joke with Aleya as he rubbed her back.

Aleya gave a small smile before standing up and looking at the floor. She cringed and gazed up at Esme apologetically.

"Sorry about the mess, Mrs. Esme. I'll get it cleaned up quickly," Aleya told her as she walked toward the kitchen.

"It's alright, Aleya," Esme told her as she placed a hand on Aleya's shoulder stopping her. "I'll get it cleaned up, you take care of yourself."

"Are you sure?" Aleya asked her.

"Yes, dear," Esme said as she ran to get a towel and cleaned up the mess.

Edward and Bella walked in the house and everyone rushed back to what they were doing. I quickly explained to Edward what happened and told him to come talk to me and Aleya. He followed us into the kitchen as the doorbell rang and Aleya showed him her visions but he cringed when he felt the headache she got from having it. He confirmed what she saw and growled when he realized that Victoria would be coming directly for him.

"But the problem is, I sensed two other beings there besides Edward, Victoria, and the wolf," Aleya whined at weakness of her ability.

I watched as she rubbed her head and laid my arm around her shoulder. Edward seemed to be thinking about something but as more people started coming, we had to hold off on discussing this. I walked out to where everyone was dancing with Aleya and started dancing with her like when she was younger.

I stopped though when I heard Bella arguing with someone. I turned to see Embry, Jacob, Quil, and Seth were here but they were surrounding Bella and Alice, and Jasper had his hand on Jacob's arm. Embry and Seth seemed to be trying to calm Jacob also while Quil appeared confused. I walked over with Aleya to see what the problem was.

"What's goin' on over here?" I demanded in a stern voice.

Embry, Seth, and Quil stood still while Jacob tried to fight my order. I looked apologetically at Embry before turning to Jacob.

"Back away from Bella and Alice right now Jacob," I commanded in a deep alpha voice.

I watched as he looked angrily towards me then dropped his arm and backed away from them. He appeared defeated when he gazed back at Bella.

"Now does anyone mind telling me what happened here?" I asked them.

"It's Jacob being Jacob and Alice tried to get between us," Bella told me as if she was blowing it off.

I wasn't having that though and turned to Jacob. "Until you can clean your act up and show me you truly care for Bella like you did when y'all first started hangin' out, I don't want you stepping 10 feet near her," I commanded him.

Jacob's shoulders slumped and he trudged outside, disappearing into the forest. Everyone stared at me wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"What? I'm not letting him mistreat my family and the same goes for anyone else who tries," I told them.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," Quil told Embry.

Everyone laughed at them as Embry pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Seth pulled Aleya close to him for a hug and kissed her. Embry and I went to dance while Aleya and Seth went to the kitchen.

"Did you explain to Seth about the full moon tonight so he doesn't freak out like you did?" I asked Embry.

"Yes, I figured he needed to be fully warned," Embry snickered.

The party was awesome and there was no other disturbance. After everyone left except the three wolves, we congregated back in the kitchen to discuss what Aleya's visions meant.

"I also had a vision, earlier during the party, that may help explain one of Aleya's visions," Alice's piped up. "When she said that one of the battles would be "in an open field, the sun was high," my vision showed us battling the newborns in our baseball field. It was around noon so the sun was high," Alice explained but then her face fell. "But my vision soon disappeared because of the wolves so I don't know what else could happen. I do know that it will be within the next couple of days."

"It's alright, Alice. You did great," Carlisle told her as Jasper pulled her closer to him.

We planned to train and practice the next night like we have been. I plan to have all the wolves attend constantly. Bella was going to stay here and be well protected especially since Uncle Charlie gave up his magic. Tomorrow we were going to the field to make a battle plan up. We know how many newborns there are, we know when they're coming, and some of Victoria's plan. We're ready for them.

AN: Well, there's some drama in this one, isn't there? It's getting close to the end, just a couple of more chapters to go. Let me know what ya think...love it, hate it, or don't know? Tell me, review.


	28. The Battle

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Battle**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Saga; I'm just screwing with the characters. Have fun with whatever happens and characters I make up.

**AN:** I know these last few chapters have been kind of short but I'm coming close to the end and I'm thinking of rewriting some parts of the story. Leave a review on what you think and I'll take into consideration what you have to say.

**Embry's POV**

I woke up to the light barely peaking in through the window. The gray overcast shut out the beautiful sunrise but by the looks of it, it's going to clear up later today. I sighed as I pulled Marie, still sleeping, closer to me. I didn't want to let her go, knowing what this day had in store for us. I prayed to the spirits that they protect my precious Marie when I couldn't. Because I knew there was no way I couldn't convince her not to fight today. She was bound to do everything to protect her cousin; she'd even die for her she told me once.

I knew we needed to get up but I wanted to do something special for her first. I quietly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I started the coffee maker as I started cooking breakfast: pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I made her plate first before I did mine. I got us some coffee and found a tray in the pantry to put everything on. I went back to the bedroom and put the tray on her nightstand. I knelt down by her side and began kissing her lips softly and worked my way down to her shoulder. I pulled the sheet back and started rubbing her shoulders as I kissed down her spine. I rubbed her shoulders, down her back, and back up to her neck. I knew she woke up when I saw the smile her grow on her face.

"Good morning, angel," I told her as I kissed her luscious lips.

"Good morning, Em. How'd ya sleep?" she asked me.

"Good, how about yourself?" I replied as she sat up and I pulled the tray onto her lap.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me surprised before she smiled, thanking me for it. She quickly ate her breakfast like she hasn't eaten in forever, but she still looks beautiful doing it. She can't help the wolf side of her like me. When we finished eating, I took our dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them off.

When I came back in the room, Marie was up and getting dressed. She wore black yoga pants with a dark gray long-sleeve turtle neck shirt. She was pulling on some flat, gray ankle boots as I came in the room.

"You look prepared to battle," I commented fearfully.

"Not completely," Marie responded as she grabbed her satchel and went to the bathroom.

Marie began placing as many potions into her satchel as she could, before strapping it around her waist and shrinking the strap to fit. She walked over to the mirror and began braiding her hair to pull it out of her face. As soon as she was ready, she stepped away and came over to me.

"We need to get to the field," she told me urgently.

Marie seems to have a lot on her mind when she was dressing, but she hasn't mentioned anything to me other than this battle. I'd be worried for my family to if some deranged, psychotic vampire was coming after them. We were on our way to the field, Marie securely on my back as I ran through the forest. She told me she didn't want to fight in her wolf form so she could move more agilely. I could understand that.

As we approached the field, we could see her family and the Cullens stand together, waiting for the newborns. Though her niece, Aleya, appeared a little worried since figuring out that the wolf in her vision fighting with Edward was Seth. Learning from experience, it hurts being away from your imprint, especially knowing that they're in danger by protecting someone they love. Marie jumped off my back and went to join her family and the Cullens in the front lines.

"Here they come," Jasper said as they appeared through the trees.

**Third Person POV**

The Cullens, Swans, and wolves began their fight against the newborns while Edward, Bella, and Seth waited for Victoria at their campsite. Jacob had already left after switching shifts with Seth. Jacob had taken the couple of days away from Bella to stop and think about what Marie had kept telling him. He realized he was willing to wait for his imprint and fix his friendship with Bella. He still didn't quite like Edward because of the period he had left Bella, but Jacob was more protective in a brotherly way.

When Victoria showed up with Riley and began the fight, Edward tried to keep her as protected as he could. Bella watching the fight unfold caused a massive memory overload for Bella. She watched the many years of her and Marie fighting alongside each other play before her eyes behind her eyelids. She curled in on herself as the overload of memories made her head burn with a terrible headache. Edward couldn't do anything to help Bella as he fought against Victoria.

From the field, a fiery explosion could be seen in the shape of a Phoenix. The battle in the field froze when they saw the flames. The Cullens, Swans, and wolves quickly took out the newborns in their stunned state and were cleaning up. The Swans became worried for Bella knowing that was her gaining back her abilities and magic.

After the explosion happen, Bella's mind cleared up with her memories returned along with her magic. She turned toward a whining sound and found Seth limping from Riley's attack. She turned on Riley and unleashed her fiery ability on him from her bare hands, effectively turning him to ash right on the spot. When Victoria saw what happen, she froze in fear but that wasn't the best choice. It gave Edward time to rip her to pieces and Bella lit the pile on fire.

"Aleya!" Bella cried out.

Aleya appeared to them on the mountain side and Bella pointed her to Seth, who was still limping. Aleya ran to him anxiously and began healing.

Bella turned to Edward and smiled at him, grasping his face in her hands. She looked like she was about to kiss him when she pulled her left hand back and slapped him. Edward gazed at her surprised.

"That's for being overprotective of me and thinking you know best for me," she slapped him one more time with her right hand and said, "That's for leaving me for my own good." She pulled his face back to hers but he was a little wary after the two slaps he received. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a fiery passion saying, "I finally have you back. I never thought I'd ask you this but do you want to race?"

This confused Edward until Bella ran off at top speed with her witch abilities. He realized she had her memory back from her past. When they came to the field, Marie was the first to greet them as she threw her arms around Bella with tears in her eyes. That's when a straggler newborn walked out of the forest. Leah leapt towards it as everyone cried out. Marie pulled away from Bella and went to pull the newborn off of Leah. Bella moved to help her like she always does. Marie grabbed the newborn within her arms and it thrashed in her arms, turning and biting her chin. Before the pain could affect Marie's cognitive thinking, she sliced her venom covered dagger across the newborn's throat so she could rip its head off. Bella created a large fire ball within the palm of her hand and set the remains on fire.

Marie finally clasped to the ground in pain and, Bella lifted Marie into her arms and carried her away from the fire. The Cullens and Pack watched in amazement at the scene before them. They could not believe the socially inept and clumsy girl they knew wasn't truly Bella. Suddenly Marie cried out as the burning of the venom started to spread and began thrashing. She had finally given into the pain and Embry could feel as well now but not as badly as Marie was feeling it. He had fallen over, whining. Bella quickly searched through Marie's satchel to find the venom extract potion but couldn't find it.

"Does Marie not have any more of the extract potion?" Bella yelled out.

Her family looked to each other unsure. Aleya was back with Seth when her Aunt Vera sent her to their home to find some of the potion.

"Oh no, the baby," Rosalie whispered in concern.

"What?!" Bella shouted, hearing Rosalie's silent whisper, as her hand started to glow.

She ran her hands over Marie's stomach and looked alarmed. Aleya appeared back with the murky looking potion in her hand. Bella quickly uncorked the potion and forced it down Marie's throat. Soon, silver liquid began oozing out of the bite mark on Marie's chin. Marie became still and Aleya stepped forward, after Bella cleaned the venom away, and healed the bite mark up. Embry crawled over to Marie's side and began licking her neck to relax himself and her. Marie's eyes fluttered open and she sighed out and with Embry's help, she stood up.

Alice gasped and told everyone, "The Volturi is coming; the wolves need to go."

Carlisle agreed and Marie and Aleya kissed their wolves' bye, promising to see them later. As Marie approached from the forest where the wolves left, she noticed that a young girl stood behind the Cullens next to Jasper.

"Who's she?" Marie asked sternly.

The newborn teen cringed away from Marie's stare but Jasper placed a firm grip on her shoulder to hold her in place.

"Her names Bree Tanner," Carlisle told her. "She didn't fight and we offered her asylum."

"Alright," Marie said calmly after he explained and stood next to the family with hers.

Everyone quieted as they watched the dark cloaked figures sweep into the field. There were only four of them. Once they were in front of the group of vampires and witches, they pulled their hoods off. There stood Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane. Marie was quiet as she stared at her twin children in front of her. They scanned through the Cullens but the twins' eyes stopped when they spotted their mother standing with them.

"Mater," the twins said simultaneously.

"Yes, it's me, my children," Marie choked as tears pooled in her eyes and she held her arms open for them.

The twins ran into their mother's arms, hugging her. She kissed both their heads as she began to cry. The Cullens gasped at this but Marie's family just smiled at the small reunion. Bella came up and put her hand on Marie's shoulder to comfort her. The twins looked up at Bella and seeing the blue rings around her eyes, realized she remembered everything.

"Oh, Aunt Bella, it's wonderful to have you back," Jane said as she let her mom go to go hug Bella, nearly tackling her to the ground.

"We thought you'd never remember anything," Alec said next, following his sister's lead.

Bella hugged the two kids she remembers helping Marie raise them.

"How's Avis?" Marie asked them.

"Grieving as always," they said simultaneously.

"Ok, well, take care of him please," Marie told them as she held their shoulders.

"What do we tell Aro?" Jane asked worriedly.

"Tell him that the Cullens have destroyed the newborn army along with their creator. Don't mention anything about us except in confidence to Avis," Marie instructed her.

She turned to the other two guard members there and said, "Thank you for keeping a secret that isn't yours to keep."

"It's our pleasure, Lady Marie, but in all truth, I take it on as my secret to because this lovely lady here," Felix says taking Jane into his arms, "Is my mate."

"Well, you take care of her and we won't have any problem," Marie told him sternly.

"You don't need to worry about that, Lady Marie," Felix told her as he held Jane's hand.

Marie pulled her twins to her and kissed their heads, telling them good bye. She wished Felix and Demetri good bye as well and watched as they disappeared through the trees. Marie tried to appear strong but knowing that she might not see her children for another possible five centuries, made her break down into painful sobs. She fell to her knees as the tears streamed down her face and her head hung sorrowfully. Jane and Alec listened as they heard their mother cry from watching them leave but they knew the dangers of what would happen if they didn't report back to Aro and Caius. Felix gently patted Jane's shoulder and ushered the twins forward toward their destination. The only peace the twins held was that their grandfather was in Volterra and they needed to care for him. That as well kept Marie's mind at peace, knowing her twins would be safe and somewhat comfortable with their grandfather in Volterra.

Bella walked forward grasped Marie's shoulder firmly, trying to comfort her. Marie looked up to her cousin who's been like another sister to her and picked herself up. Bella softly smiled at her and told her, "We'll fix everything. One day, somehow, we'll fix our family."

Bella made the vow with such power in her voice that it scared everyone but every Swan stepped forward and stood with Bella and Marie. They laid their hands on the two cousins before raising them in the air together in a witch promise. Each hand glowed a different color of magical energy except for Emmett's who was assisted by Aleya. The magical energy became colorful streamers and wrapped around each witches arm, up to their elbow before dissipating. The Cullens watch this phenomenon with great astonishment that the family had a good laugh when they broke apart because of their expressions. The families departed from the field quietly, going to the Cullen house, except for Marie and Aleya who went to search for their wolves.

**AN: **Well, this is the last chapter of this story unless I do an epilogue. Let me know what you think and I might do an epilogue…please leave a review!


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**AN**: Here y'all go, the epilogue everyone's been waiting for. Sorry it's short but I hope you enjoy it, and I do plan to continue the story. I've just been working on a book lately, and it's taking more of my time. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please leave a review at the end

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Twilight Saga but I do own Marie and any unrecognized familial characters.

**Third Person POV**

On La Push beach, the pack gathered with their imprints around the bonfire, celebrating the recent victory over the newborn army. Aleya and Marie sat with their beloved _custos amators_ as everyone ate, drank, danced, and visited with each other. The two women had changed from their torn and sweat covered clothes to comfortable beach clothes soon after leaving the field. Marie's mind swirled with worries and ways to tell her pregnancy to Embry. As everyone drank beers and sodas, Marie sipped on her water. Embry found this odd considering they had her favorite wine cooler there.

"You alright, angel?" Embry asked her worriedly.

Not answering his question, Marie asked, "Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure," he told her.

They stood together and strolled toward the water. Marie left her shoes next to her niece before they had left the warmth of the roaring fire. Their toes were occasionally brushed by the cool sea water. They were both quiet but it was a calming silent as they walked under the beautiful crescent moon. There were no clouds covering the night sky so everyone could see the glittering stars that sprinkled the dark sky.

Once they were out of ear shot of the pack, Marie leaned against the rocks of the cliffside. Embry lifted her up and placed her on one of the flatter boulder. Marie stared at her hands as she racked her brain for the proper way to tell Embry she was pregnant. Embry gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face to see her eyes.

"Please tell me, what's bothering you, Marie? I can sense something is bugging you," Embry pleaded with her.

Now or never, she thought before taking a deep breath and releasing it.

"I'm pregnant," Marie told him cautiously as she lowered her eyes to her feet.

Embry seemed to freeze, trying to process what she said. He was going to be a daddy...before anyone in the pack. '_Would he be a good dad for his little pup?_' he wondered. He never knew his father, let alone who he was. He took so long to respond, Marie became worried.

"I know it's a big step, I've already had a set of twins before and raised them on my own..." Marie babbled before Embry interrupted her with a passionate kiss.

"Marie, calm down," he whispered against her lips before chastely kissing her and pulling away. "What do you mean you've already had twins before?"

Marie sighed heavily before explaining, "About five and a half centuries ago, I was in England visiting my brother Calhoun and his wife. While there I met this man who seemed like a gentleman. He was also a witch, or at least I thought he was. One night my brother threw a party for his wife's birthday and I asked the man to be my date but only as a friend. Well, we drank so much that we got drunk, at least, I was.

"While I was dancing with my friend, he began to lead me toward the forest near my brothers home. I didn't notice what he was doing until he pushed me to the ground and threw the skirt of my dress up. I tried to fight him but I couldn't think straight through the drunken fog."

Marie was starting to cry now as she told Embry about the conception of Jane and Alec.

"I felt his weight on me as he began to rape me. All I could do was scream but that all seemed to encourage him. By the time he was finished, I could hear my brother and some of my family calling my name. The man was actually a warlock and when he heard everyone searching for me, he gave me an evil smile before kissing my lips and leaving in a black smoke.

"When my brother found me, I was curled up in a ball, covered in leaves, crying. About nine months later, I had twin babies that I love with my whole life. I was a virgin when he did that and, I never had sex afterwards because I was saving myself for you."

By the end of Marie's story, Embry was fuming. He wanted to tear this warlock apart piece by piece for defiling his precious imprint like he did. But he wondered, where were her twins now?

"Where are your twins now?" He voiced his thoughts as he tried to calm himself.

"Under the watchful eyes of they're grandfather," was all she told him.

Embry wanted to ask if she would clarify herself but, he knew she would reveal everything in due time. He has learned to go with her flow and see what happens. He placed his hand over her stomach and smiled at her.

"So, any ideas for names yet?" he asked her with a smirk easing the mood up.

Marie shook her head and pulled Embry's face to hers for a kiss. It started out slow and sweet but built up to deep and passionate. He pulled her legs around his waist and started kissing her down her neck with occasional nips. Marie let out a moan as his lips made it to her cleavage. His tongue peaks out and licks her cleavage. He holds her against the rock and wraps one hand in her long hair while he starts to lift her shirt with the other.

Marie's skirt rode up her thighs as she ground on Embry, trying to create the friction her pussy craved. Embry lifted Marie's halter bikini top from breast and lowered his lips to one of her dusty rose nipples. As he sucked, licked, and bit on her erect nipples, Marie's back arched and her hands found their way into his hair. She pulled him closer to her, moaning louder. He swapped breasts and continued his ministration.

"Embry, stop teasing...just f-fuck m-me," Marie stuttered as she moaned.

She could feel his lips lift into a smirk on her nipple. He removed his hand from her breast and placed it on her thigh. He pulled her head back by her hair causing her to hiss out in pleasure, and exposing her neck so he could kiss and nip her neck as his other hand roamed under her skirt. He groaned in surprise when he found she wasn't wearing any underwear. It was Marie's turn to smirk now.

"Like the surprise?" she asked in a seductive whisper, blowing her cool breathe across his ear.

"Very," he said as he unzipped his pants.

He slowly lowered her on to his engorged member. She let out a soft moan as she laid back on the boulder behind her. Embry placed his hands on each side of her head and thrusted into her. She let a lupine yelp and moaned. He moved slowly within her, slowly building that fire up.

"Faster...Embry...harder," she grunted as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, and digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

Embry growled at the minimal pain he felt but enjoyed the sensation it sent through him. He could feel her heels digging into his ass as she came close to coming. He licked his way up her neck to her ear, where he licked and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Cum for me," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath wafting over her ear.

When he whispered in her ear, she couldn't help it, she climaxed, milking his cock. But he wasn't ready to end it just yet, he pulled out of her and flipped her over on the boulder where she was somewhat bent over it. He eased his way into her ass and leaned forward to untie her bikini top with his teeth. Embry tosses the top from his teeth, not caring where it landed. Marie moaned as she felt his teeth scrape the back of her neck. He ran his teeth down her spine and wrapped his arms around her to grab her breasts.

As Embry began to massage her breasts, he pulled out of her until only the head of his dick was in her, and thrusted back in her. She yelled and grabbed the edge of the boulder for support. His thrusts were fast and hard and Marie moaned, yelled, and howled. It was sweet music to Embry's ears. Marie came again and Embry came with in her.

Once they had calmed down and they're breathing had slowed, Embry pulled out of her and placed her on her feet. That's when they heard two set of foot steps coming their way. Marie scrambled to find her top after fixing her skirt, while Embry zips his pants.

"Lose something, Aunt Marie?" Marie heard Aleya's voice question her in the darkness.

"Apparently that went further than I thought it would," Embry commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

Aleya and Seth laugh as Embry stood in front of Marie until she got her bikini and shirt back on. After Embry and Marie were all adjusted, the four of them walked back to the bonfire playful and carefree. Embry was excited to be a father and he couldn't wait to see and hold his baby for the first time. He'd be the father he never had. He gave Marie another passionate kiss as they sat on a log in front of the bonfire. Everyone drank and danced the night away with full celebration.

AN: Well I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. It might be a while before I post the second story to this. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
